Stay With Me
by vickster51
Summary: Following the season 6 finale, the PSL family are preparing for new beginnings, but events none of them are expecting are around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as it's Darvey Week, with season 7 days away, I thought I'd have a go and putting a story I've had in my head for a while down in words. This is my first attempt at fanfic, so I'm a little nervous, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Do let me know what you think!**

 **...**

 **Stay With Me**

Donna's back ached as she straightened up, having finished packing and sealing the last of Harvey's boxes. She could have left it to the movers, but it really wasn't worth the pain she'd have to deal with when Harvey declared they'd damaged something. Looking up, she surveyed the shell of the office that had held so many memories over so many years. It would be strange Harvey not being in here, she thought, as her eyes rested on the newly etched name on the glass panel of the door – Mike Ross, Junior Partner.

 _And what about you?_ The voice in her head continued its relentless needling of her current uncertainty.

What she'd said to Harvey in this very office only a week ago was still true. She did want more and she still needed to figure out exactly what that meant. Benjamin and Stu had given her a renewed desire to achieve something for herself. Despite loving working at the firm, her job was no longer as fulfilling, as she'd like it to be and she knew it.

Having pushed the final box in to the corner with the rest, she approached the wall on which Harvey's precious photograph was hanging; it was the only item in the room that she hadn't touched, knowing Harvey would want to do that himself. She smiled at the image before her and the memory of helping him hang it there not so long ago. Her relationship with Harvey was the other question mark hanging over her life. Yes, they'd found their way back to a positive place, after the strained time when she left him for Louis, but the reasons she'd left still remained.

The sudden ringing of her desk phone brought her back from her thoughts. She crossed to her desk to answer it. "Harvey Specter's office."

"Hey Donna." She smiled warmly on hearing his voice; the way he said her name in that tone she liked to think was saved just for her.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?"

His meeting with the Hooper Trust had been a huge coup for PSL and she knew he saw this as a way to live up to Jessica's expectations. She may no longer be there, but Donna knew he still wanted to make his mentor proud.

"It went well. They want to see a more detailed proposal in a couple of days, but Louis and I dazzled them enough, that I'm sure they'll sign with us."

"That's good to hear Harvey and you playing so well with Louis too!"

He chuckled at that. He really was enjoying working with Louis. They made a good team when they weren't battling each other. "You nearly done there Donna? It's getting late."

Glancing at her watch she was surprised that it was nearing 9 o'clock. No wonder she was so hungry! "I think so. Everything not already moved is packed and ready to go."

"Thanks. ….Um….Donna?..." His tone had changed. It was quieter, more tentative. She waited, unsure where his mind was going.

"I know we haven't talked about what you said last week. I…We…" he stumbled, wishing he'd planned this better. Donna tried to cut in, to navigate them away from this potential minefield, but he was committed now.

"I don't know whether you've thought any more about it Donna, but I want you to know, I just want you to be happy. Whatever that means for you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. He really had come a long way in recent years.

"Thank you Harvey," she whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check. From the warmth in his voice, she knew he was smiling. She heard Louis call to him in the background.

"How about I pick you up and we go and get dinner at the shitty Thai place? We could talk about it then, if, if you wanted to?" The slightly nervous tone returned to his voice with the last question.

"That would be lovely. I'm going to check the movers haven't already caused chaos up the corridor, so I'll see you soon?"

On hanging up the phone, Donna smiled as she started to pack up her handbag.

….

Harvey's black Lexus pulled up outside PSL and he looked across at Louis. His fellow named partner had been fantastic in the Hooper meeting, but Harvey couldn't fail to notice how quiet he was on the ride back. In fact, he'd been quiet all week.

"Everything alright Louis?" He had heard about Louis's recent heartbreak from Donna, but he was still surprised at himself for asking, as the words left his mouth.

"I'm fine Harvey. It's just hard you know, starting all over again. My personal life seems to resemble a game of snakes and ladders. I just think I've reached the top, before sliding back down to the bottom again."

They exited the car. "Well, I'm sure another ladder is just around the corner Louis." He paused, before asking if he wanted to join him and Donna for dinner, but his friend shook his head, saying he'd rather get a start on the Hooper proposal. Harvey understood all too well using work as a distraction and didn't push it further.

As they entered the foyer of the building, Harvey's mobile started to buzz in his pocket. "I'll catch up Louis. Come by my old office. I think the files you'll need will still be in there. I asked Donna to leave them out for us."

As Louis headed for the elevators, Harvey looked at the display of his phone, at the name flashing on the caller ID. This was still a new sensation for him.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

His mother was on her way out, but was calling to see if Harvey would be in the city over the next week, as she was hoping to bring some of her students on a field trip to MoMA and was thinking she could make a weekend of it to see him. As he readily agreed, he was still surprised at this new development in his life. Something else he owed to Donna, he thought.

"Just call me to let me know the dates Mom and we'll sort something out…It will be nice to see you."

…..

The 50th floor of PSL was quiet as he stepped off the elevator. As if on autopilot he turned towards his old office, before remembering his computer and phone line had already been transferred to Jessica's office. It still felt like Jessica's office to him.

As he rounded the corner, he glanced at Donna's new desk, or what at least for now he acknowledged, was her desk, but maybe not for much longer. The conflicting emotions he had when he thought about the future returned and he pushed them to the back of his mind as he checked his desk phone for messages. Nothing – perfect. The emails could wait until tomorrow. Remembering he'd agreed to meet Louis at his old office for the Hooper files, he made his way down the silent corridors.

As his old end of the corridor came in to view, he spotted Donna's bag on the floor by her cubicle.

"Donna?" he called as he entered the office. She wasn't there so he walked over to his desk and sure enough, the files were waiting for him. He smiled at how perfectly in sync they were. She was too much of an asset to this firm, he thought. Maybe there's another role here she would enjoy? He shook his head, as he knew he was getting ahead of himself about a decision that ultimately wasn't his to make.

As he turned, something caught his eye. The receiver of Donna's phone was on the floor, just outside the confines of her cubicle. Harvey frowned, crossing his office and through the door to her domain outside.

"Donna?" he called loudly.

It was as he stepped around the walls of her cubicle that he froze, his blood running cold. Donna was lying on the floor on her stomach, arm outstretched towards the phone's receiver. She wasn't moving.

"Donna" he choked out the word, momentarily paralysed by the fear coursing through him, before dropping to his knees beside her. Almost too scared to touch her, he gently rolled her on to her back towards him. Her eyes opened slowly at the movement. He choked back a sob at the blood spreading over her torso. There was so much blood.

"Hey Harvey, did you find those files? I think I can get a decent amount done by tomorrow!" The sound of Louis marching down the corridor snapped

Harvey back to reality. He was not at home in bed. This was not a dream. This was real. He screamed at Louis to call 911, as he scooped Donna in to his arms.

"Harvey, what the hell…" Louis's words died in his mouth when he saw Donna. "Oh my god…"

"NOW. LOUIS!"

As Louis dashed in to Harvey's office for the nearest phone, Harvey cradled Donna in his arms. "Harvey…" Her voice was so quiet, so weak, so not like Donna. He couldn't bear it. Brushing the hair from her face, he smiled down at her.

"It's going to be okay Donna. Help is coming. We're going to get you some help and everything will be alright."

Desperate to try and stem the bleeding, he took off his suit jacket and bunched it in to a ball, holding it firmly against her body. "A man….the clinic…" It took all of her energy to get the words out. "Ssshhh Donna. Don't think about that right now."

The sound of Louis on the phone to the emergency services was the only other noise in the office. Harvey's mind whirled with questions as to what the hell had happened and who had done this, but the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was her, as her eyes slowly started to close. He shook her gently, but firmly and summoned the strongest voice he could manage.

"Donna, you can't close your eyes. I need you to look at me okay?" Struggling to keep himself together, he stroked the side of her face. "Stay with me, okay?"

Her eyes met his and she blinked in acknowledgment. Louis appeared in a crouch next to Harvey, a bundle of cloth in his arms. Harvey hadn't even noticed he'd gone further than the office.

"I fetched these from the partner's kitchen." He motioned to Harvey's grey jacket, turning a deep red beneath his fingers. Harvey took the offered tablecloths from Louis and discarded his jacket, shifting his position on the floor to better hold Donna against him, as he pressed the material against her body. She squeezed his hand gently and he gave her his warmest smile.

"It's going to be okay. Just stay with me." He looked up at Louis.

"Where are they Louis?" Rising from his crouch, wiping the tears from his eyes, Louis put a hand on Harvey's shoulder, saying he'd go to reception to wait for the paramedics. "They'll be here soon, I'm sure," he murmured as he rushed back towards the elevators.

Trying desperately to keep her focus on him he glanced towards the office, all packed neat and tidy. "So, you've done a great job with the boxes. Now I just need you to boss the movers around for me okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "Scared." He never imagined his heart could break with a single word, but it did. He swallowed, his composure cracking with every passing second.

"I know, but you're the strongest person I know. It's going to be alright. Plus, don't forget, we have a wedding to help plan right? If you think I can fulfil all these best man duties on my own, you're crazy! Imagine the mess I'd make of it!"

"Harvey, I…" but she didn't finish the sentence, as the paramedics arrival interrupted her. A young man, who looked as if he should still be in college to Harvey, knelt down next to them.

"Hi Donna. My name's Dr. Daniels and as it's my night to ride along with the paramedics, you get the pleasure of my company. I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?"

His voice was warm, but carried an air of confidence that brought a calm to Harvey as much as Donna. The two EMTs with him hovered by Harvey and it was the older one who smiled at him, before gently telling him he needed to let them help Donna now, placing a hand on his arm. It took him a few seconds to realise that that meant he had to let go of her. God, he didn't want to. Louis squeezed his shoulder. "Harvey, we need to let them help her now. They know what they're doing."

He looked down at her face, his eyes locking with hers once again as he squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

With that he released his hold on her as the medical team took over. He sat on the floor, devoid of the strength to stand, as time seemed to pass in a blur. It was Louis who helped him to his feet, guiding him to the edge of Donna's cubicle, against which he could lean. Neither of them spoke as they watched the scene before them.

To Harvey, it felt as though hours passed in that corridor, but the team was soon ready to move; Donna secure on a gurney, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "Go Harvey. I'll wait for the police. They're on their way."

With a nod to Louis, Harvey followed alongside the gurney, his eyes never leaving Donna's, as they made their way out to the street and in to the waiting ambulance. He took her hand between his own, determined that he could somehow keep her tethered to life through the only thing he was able to control. Dr. Daniels busied himself around them, but Harvey didn't pay attention. He knew he just had to keep talking to her, giving her something to focus on. So he did. Over that journey to the hospital he told her his thoughts for the new office, responding to all the questions she'd been pestering him to answer over the last few days. As they pulled up at the hospital, something else came in to his head.

"Hey, my mom called tonight. She's coming to town soon. I'd love you to come with me to meet her. What do you think?"

A couple of tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at him, managing a small nod of her head.

…

The chaotic atmosphere of the emergency room came as a shock to the senses after the stillness of PSL, as they wheeled Donna through the entrance and straight in to the biggest exam room. Doctors and nurses seemed to appear out of nowhere around them as Dr. Daniels reeled off Donna's basic details and current condition.

"Sir, you'll need to wait outside now. Sir…" It was only the gentle hand on his arm that made Harvey realise they were talking to him.

"I can't leave her," he said in a whisper. An older nurse guided him away and to the other side of the double doors of the exam room.

"We'll take good care of her" she replied, before disappearing back in to the room. Harvey stood there, a feeling of utter helplessness washing over him.

…...

Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger, but this seemed to be a good place to pause! I have a good plan as to where this story will go, so I hope to have the next chapter up soon. This is my first attempt at fanfic, so all comments are warmly received and thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks so much for all the kind words I've had on Chapter One! It's been more than I could have expected and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy my first story in Suits / Darvey land! All comments greatly appreciated! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

The unfamiliar surroundings threw Mike for a moment as he pushed open the doors of the E.R. People were milling around in all directions, some sitting patiently, some crying and some causing a scene. His hand tightened instinctively around Rachel's. Louis's call had been the last thing he had expected that Friday night. He still couldn't comprehend the horror of someone attacking Donna in the office. "We need to find Harvey."

He couldn't begin to imagine how Harvey must be feeling right now and he was determined to be there for his friend. Whether any of them acknowledged it or not, they all could see how Harvey felt about Donna. Mike had assumed it was simply a matter of time before one of them was brave enough to take the next step.

Rachel ran her hand down his arm and said she was going to enquire at the reception desk. Such enquiry wasn't necessary though, as through the throng of people, Mike spotted the familiar figure of his friend and mentor, standing still as a statue at the end of the corridor directly to their left. He caught hold of Rachel's hand and nodded in Harvey's direction. When they reached his side he didn't acknowledge their presence; he simply kept his focus on the room in front of him, where doctors and nurses were swarming around Donna's pale form, calling out orders, passing each other equipment and connecting endless machines and wires.

Mike knew he'd see Donna through those double doors and he could barely bring himself to cast his eyes to where Harvey's gaze remained fixed. Rachel let out a gasp, her hand to her mouth as she caught sight of her friend, already intubated, the monitors charting every heartbeat.

"Harvey?" Mike's hand went instinctively to Harvey's shoulder, lending him the only form of support he could. Harvey said nothing, his eyes remaining ahead, as he kept his silent vigil. The doctors were calling for more blood, as the machines in the room grew louder, their pitch more alarming. It truly hit Mike in that moment that Donna could die and he couldn't bear it. Putting light pressure on Harvey's arm, Mike looked from the room to his friend, before suggesting they move away and sit down. He received no response. "Harvey, don't do this to yourself. Please."

Harvey shrugged out of his grasp at that, anger flashing briefly over his face. Rachel stepped around Mike to stand beside Harvey and tentatively took hold of his hand. "Harvey, she wouldn't want you to see her like this." He looked at Rachel then, at the mention of what Donna would want. Her eyes were filling with tears. "You know she wouldn't Harvey."

He closed his eyes in silent defeat, as the truth of the words hit home. He took a long breath and then a small step back, enough of a sign for Rachel to guide him slowly in to the nearest chair, a small way down the corridor. She tried to think of something else to say, something of comfort, but such pleasantries felt hollow and cheap in that moment, so she said nothing, simply keeping hold of his hand.

People continued to rush in and out of the room, before eventually Donna was pushed through the doors again, flanked by both E.R and surgical personnel, pushing her with speed towards the elevators. Harvey was out of his chair before Mike and Rachel, running to catch up. "What's happening? Where are you taking her?" His hand instinctively reached out for her again, but he couldn't reach her. "We need to get Ms. Paulsen to surgery immediately." Before he could do or say anything more, the elevator doors had closed, wrenching her from his sight.

A young doctor, dressed in scrubs, walked towards them. "Mr. Specter? You arrived with Donna didn't you? I'm Dr. Thomas. Let's sit and I'll tell you as much as I can." He gave a small nod of his head and walked back to his chair.

"Donna sustained multiple stab wounds to her chest and abdomen. She lost a lot of blood, causing her body to go in to hypovolemic shock. We were able to stabilise her, to enable the team to move her to the O.R, but her injuries are very serious. It's a miracle she even made it here. At the moment I can't tell you the extent of the damage, but the surgeons are going to do everything they can for her."

Mike looked to the floor and swallowed back his emotions before finding a response. "How long will she be in surgery?"

"It's impossible to say at this point, but there is a waiting area on the surgical floor where you'll be told as soon as there is any news."

Mike nodded in thanks at the doctor's effort to bring what little comfort she could. He knew she couldn't make promises she may not be able to keep. "There are some forms we need filling out. From the information we've received from Donna's health insurance provider, I see that Mr. Specter is listed as her first emergency contact, but we'll need some additional information." Rachel took the lead; all too aware that Harvey was in no fit state to cope with such horribly mundane matters. "I'm sure we can provide all the information necessary Doctor."

Dr. Thomas smiled in thanks and hesitated before gently asking if they'd contacted Donna's next of kin, as they needed to be informed. Harvey looked up from the floor at the term. He'd only ever heard it used in the context of someone passing away. "I'll call her parents," he whispered sadly.

The doctor nodded and Rachel offered to sit with the medical student who had appeared to complete the paperwork, leaving Mike alone with his friend. "I wasn't there Mike." Glancing across at the younger lawyer, Harvey put his hand over his eyes, closing them tight. "I wasn't there when she needed me."

Turning towards his friend, Mike laid his hand on his arm. "You were Harvey. You got her here. Didn't you hear that doctor say it was incredible she made it to the hospital? You did that. You gave her the strength to hang on."

He rose at that, taking a moment to get his balance, the world already starting to spin.

"Harvey?"

"I need a minute," he murmured, before crossing the corridor to the bathroom. Mike watched him go, bracing himself for the agonising wait ahead of them.

…

Harvey could feel the horribly familiar signs of the oncoming panic attack and steadied himself by the washbasins. He ran the tap and splashed water on his face, taking long, deep breaths and closing his eyes until the wave of nausea passed.

None of this felt real to him. He'd talked to her only a couple of hours ago. She'd seemed happy, happy that he'd taken time to focus on what she needed. He could still hear her voice in his head saying she'd see him soon.

He raised his head and saw himself in the mirror, the patches of blood across his white shirt and suit trousers, seeming to taunt him with the cruel reality he was in. On seeing her blood, the dam finally broke, as he stumbled back against the wall at the far end of the room and slid down it to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

The same thought hammered away in his head over and over again – Donna might die.

With no more strength left, he started to sob, resting his head against his knees. He didn't think he'd ever stop.

…

The police's questions had been difficult on top of what he'd already lived through that night and Louis desperately wanted to get to the hospital. The lack of news was tearing him apart. He'd given as much information as he could, including his recollection of the man he'd bumped in to at the elevators that night. He'd glanced at the man due to how rude he was, barging in to him without so much as an apology. The thought that he could be the person who had hurt his beloved friend filled him with an anger he'd never experienced before.

Gretchen had arrived at such a speed following his call that he wondered if she actually lived somewhere in the building and together they'd done all they could to assist, while the forensic team cordoned off the scene to allow for a more detailed examination. Finally there was nothing else for them to do from the police's perspective, but someone had to stay at the office and Gretchen had yet again stepped up, telling Louis she'd divert both his and Harvey's phone lines to hers and deal with any curious calls that would inevitably follow once news of an incident started to become known. She never failed to impress Louis.

….

As he arrived at the emergency room and enquired about Donna's condition, Rachel appeared at his side. He enveloped her in a hug, just as she'd done for him the week before.

"How is she?"

"We don't know much. They took her up to surgery about 20 minutes ago."

"Shouldn't we go upstairs to wait?" he asked, as they walked down the corridor to where Mike was sitting.

Rachel glanced towards the bathroom. "We're waiting for Harvey."

Mike stood at that. "He's been in there a long time now Rach. I'm going to go and check on him."

Louis stepped forward and put his hand out to stop him. "I'll go." Mike hesitated, but nodded to Louis. "We'll be right here."

…

Louis pushed open the bathroom door and was first struck by how empty it was despite the hustle and bustle outside. Harvey was the only person inside and Louis took a moment to gather his emotions before he crossed the room and lowered himself to the floor next to him. Harvey continued to quietly sob and Louis had no idea if he was even aware that he was there. Saying nothing, he put his left arm around Harvey's shoulders and his right hand on his knee. He knew nothing could take away his friend's fear and sorrow, but he wanted to offer what little comfort he could. He sat there quietly next to him, his own thoughts with his wonderful friend and his own fears about losing her.

The door partially opened a few moments later, as Mike put his head around the door. Clearly still concerned for Harvey's wellbeing, his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. He had never seen Harvey so broken, nor had he ever imagined he would. He looked at Louis, uncertain as to whether to disturb them. Louis gave a small nod, mouthing it was okay. He could take care of this. Mike nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door, allowing the silence of the empty bathroom to return once again.

Louis found himself wondering what Donna would say in a situation like this. She'd know exactly the right words. A tear slipped down his cheek. Harvey's sobs had slowed and his shoulders sagged with the exhaustion of them. Raising his hand off his knees a little, he closed his eyes. "I can't lose her Louis."

Louis gave him a sad smile and opened his mouth to reply, but he simply didn't have the words. Harvey looked at him then. "You're not going to say everything will be okay then?" Louis caught Harvey's attempt at a smirk as he lifted his head and leant it back against the wall.

"No, I'm not, but I will say that you're not alone Harvey." Harvey gave him a small nod. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he exhaled slowly. "I should have been there Louis."

Knowing his fellow partner as well as he did, Louis had been expecting Harvey to begin punishing himself, despite there being no way he could have predicted this. "And what then Harvey? Say you'd been there and this man, whoever he is, had attacked both of you? You could have been in the office lying next to her, rather than being someone to find her and get her help. This is not your fault and blaming yourself won't help her, never mind the fact that she'd never want you to do that to yourself."

He rubbed his hands up and down his calves, as if somehow trying to release the tension within himself as he looked to the floor, shaking his head. "She was scared and I couldn't do anything. She must have been so frightened, alone up there, trying to reach the phone and not being able to." Tears fell as he spoke. "I can't imagine life without her."

Louis squeezed his shoulder. "But she made it here. You may think you did nothing Harvey, but you gave her the strength to fight. All we can do now is wait and have faith in the doctors and have faith in her."

Having faith in her. Louis didn't realise the weight of that statement, but it took Harvey in to his memories. It had been him needing to know she had faith in him then. Now it was his turn. It gave him the strength to pick himself up off the floor. He moved to the sinks and splashed more water on his face. Louis picked a garment bag off the counter and placed it next to Harvey. "Gretchen said you'd need a change of clothes, but it seems neither of us are the type to keep casual clothes in the office, so she thought this would have to do for now."

Harvey smiled at the fresh suit. "Gretchen came in?"

"She's still at the office, managing whatever the police need. They said they'd be coming to take your statement." Harvey nodded. Recalling the events of the night was the last thing he wanted to do, but if it could help catch whoever did this, he'd give them as much help as he could. Louis nodded towards the garment bag. "You get changed and we'll be outside."

As Louis moved to leave the room, Harvey's voice stopped him. "I need to call her parents." Louis's response caught him by surprise. "I spoke to her father before leaving the office. It seemed like something I could take off your shoulders."

Truth be told, Harvey was relieved he wasn't the one who had to break the news to her family. He'd been dreading it. "I appreciate that Louis. Are they on their way?"

Louis leaned against the wall. "I spoke with her father. It devastated him. He's currently on the west coast on a business trip, so he said he'd get the next flight he could. Her mother's in Europe, but he was going to call her." Pushing off the wall, Louis walked to the door and went to leave.

"Louis?" He turned back to his friend at the call of his name. Harvey gave him a sad smile. "Thank you," he whispered. He didn't think he'd ever felt this close to Louis in all the years he'd known him.

"You don't need to thank me Harvey. We're family. It's what families do." With that, Louis left him to change and collect his thoughts. _I have faith in you Donna_ , he thought. _I know you can come through this._

…...

 _That's it for this chapter, but I'll try and post again soon. I really enjoyed writing this part of the story, as the Louis/Harvey scene was what gave me the initial idea for the story in the first place! Thanks again for the support!_


	3. Chapter 3

**My last contribution to Darvey Week! Thanks again so much for the reviews and support. It's made having a go at writing my first ever fanfic even more enjoyable! Do keep the comments comment, as other writers are right, they really help motivate you to keep writing. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It was one I had a rough idea for, but some of the scenes in it have even surprised me. I guess writers are right when they say sometimes the characters dictate the story to the writer!**

 **Enjoy the season 7 premiere tonight (or tomorrow morning if, like me, you're a non-US fan hoping to watch it)! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3**

Gretchen had taken her seat at the PSL reception desk following Louis's emotional call. She hadn't been at the firm as long as the others, but she'd quickly been struck by the close-knit family dynamic they had. They supported each other, fought with each other and had a bond unlike anywhere else she had worked. Norma certainly hadn't been exaggerating.

The police forensic team continued their work down the corridor, working quietly and methodically. She'd watched them for a few minutes, before returning to her post. Seeing the scene at the end of the corridor was too sad to stay there for long. She had a lot of respect for Donna, especially her ability to keep both Harvey and Louis in line. Having worked for both of them, Gretchen was aware of what different characters they were! She also knew that the terrible events of that night would have a significant emotional impact on both of these men and she would need to step up to help the firm weather this latest storm.

The phone started to ring, her own extension flashing, rather than Louis's or Harvey's line. She knew who it would be. "How is she Louis?" He seemed surprised she knew it would be him, before updating her that, as yet, there was no news.

"What do you need?" She nodded as he talked her through what needed to be put in place. "Can you also call Katrina? I know it's late, but she needs to know what's happened. Have the police said anything to you at all?"

"Not to me. They are still photographing the scene." Louis thanked her, before ending the call to return to the others. Gretchen immediately picked up the phone's receiver again and dialled Katrina's number.

….

Rachel walked back in to the waiting area of the surgical floor, carrying coffees. She hadn't wanted one herself, but the waiting had become too much. She'd needed a few minutes to catch her breath.

The evening had started out so well. After the revelations about Mike, his relationship with her parents had been understandably strained and so the fact they'd even agreed to come round for dinner had been a step forward. She'd just started to relax, as the mood over the dinner table had lightened, when Louis had called. She'd known something was terribly wrong immediately by the look on her fiance's face, but she automatically assumed it would be about Harvey. Hearing it was her best friend who was being rushed to hospital had come as a huge shock.

As she re-entered the space, her eyes went to Harvey. He was always a man of few words, but since emerging from the bathroom he'd barely said anything at all. His relationship with Donna had always fascinated Rachel, but ever since she'd learnt of their intimate personal history, she'd began to pick up on the signs that Harvey loved Donna more than he was able to admit, perhaps even to himself. She thought back to him standing in their hallway, laying down the law to Mike about dropping the Liberty Rail case because Donna was now in trouble. She'd recognised the fierce emotions on his face – they were the same ones she'd seen on Mike's face more than once. She knew love when she saw it.

"Are you alright?" Mike interrupted her thoughts. Nodding, she handed him one of the cups and then crossed the room to pass one to Harvey. Taking the coffee from her, he'd said thanks, but made no move to drink it. She wondered when he last ate something.

…...

A surgeon appeared then and Harvey braced himself for news. _Was this too early? She's only been in surgery a couple of hours. Does that mean I've already lost her?_

He watched the doctor walk to the other corner of the waiting area, to the young man and older woman sitting there. He hadn't come about Donna and Harvey gave a small prayer of thanks that that meant she was still fighting. He continued to watch as the doctor took a seat, his back to Harvey and although he couldn't see the man's face, it was clear the news being delivered, as he watched the young man's face collapse in grief, as the older woman, perhaps his mother, tried to comfort him. Harvey dropped his head to the floor and closed his eyes. He realised he wanted to call his own mother, a need he hadn't let himself feel for years, but it was late and he didn't think he'd be able to get the words out to explain what had happened.

Louis had returned and he could hear him telling the others that Gretchen had no updates from the office, but he zoned them out. Nothing else really mattered to him tonight.

….

Louis motioned for Mike and Rachel to move with him a small way away from Harvey. "What is it Louis?"

"Mike, we need to talk about what happens in a few hours time when Pearson Specter Litt is expected to be a fully functioning law firm."

"We have time to think about that," Mike replied, a little frustrated. Louis sighed, but remained resolute. "I know how hard this is right now, believe me. I love her like a sister and nothing else seems important in comparison, but someone needs to think about it. Jessica isn't here anymore and Harvey may have taken her position, but we all know he can't do it right now, nor would I expect him to. We need to keep things going so he doesn't have to think about it. I've learnt enough in recent months to know I can' do everything myself." He looked at the two of them. "We need to work together."

"You're right," Mike admitted, looking across at the vacant expression on Harvey's face. "What do you suggest?"

"First of all, we need to let the rest of the firm know what's happened as quickly as possible, before rumour and speculation starts. Gretchen is sending out a firm-wide email informing everyone that I'll be making an important announcement at 9 a.m. That way we can give everyone the facts."

Both Mike and Rachel nodded. "We'll need to contact the sub-tenants too," Mike added. Louis explained Gretchen would also be sending out an email on behalf of the firm to them as well, once he'd drafted it. "We won't give specifics or refer to Donna by name."

They spent a few more minutes discussing the immediate priorities and who was best to handle them. Louis had already decided Katrina would work with him on the Hooper proposal. The strategy had already been agreed at the meeting, so they would work to bring the final document to completion in order to meet the potential new client's deadline. Mike and Rachel agreed to take on Harvey's active matters and ensure his clients were aware he would be away for a while. They had both worked with Harvey and knew most of his clients well, including which they could be more open with about what had happened to keep Harvey away from the work he was doing for them. As Mike walked off to call Katrina so they were all aligned, Louis turned back to Rachel.

"I have something else I need you to help me with Rachel." She nodded, reiterating her willingness to take on whatever was needed. "I need you to take over the associates for a while."

Rachel was taken aback by this request. "Louis, are you sure? You love doing that and I am only just an associate myself."

He smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'd already discussed with Harvey you taking a more active mentoring role with the associates and he'd agreed. Yes, you are still one of them, but you've worked here a long time and have valuable skills and knowledge that would be a huge benefit to them. For the moment, I'm going to be too busy handling everything Harvey usually would, so at least for a while, I'll need you to help me supervise them as well. I think it's a role you'll be perfect for."

Rachel smiled. She felt incredibly proud that Louis was offering her this level of responsibility and she was determined not to let him down. It occurred to her she hadn't asked him if he was okay after what he'd seen that night, on top of his own recent loss of Tara. She couldn't have beared it herself. "How are you Louis? I know how much Donna means to you."

He swallowed and brushed a tear from his eye. "I'm hanging by a thread I think. I just don't understand how someone could do this to her." He shook his head, as if trying to shake off the pain he was feeling. "She wouldn't want the firm to falter because of this Rachel. I know that."

"Well then we do everything we can to make sure it doesn't," she replied.

….

Louis recognised the detectives the moment they appeared in the waiting area, which at nearing 2 a.m. was much quieter. He was sitting next to Harvey and gently nudged him. "The police are here."

The detectives crossed the room and took seats opposite them. "Mr Litt." They nodded to Louis, before turning to Harvey. "Mr Specter?" He confirmed his name and described the events of the evening as best he could. Rachel and Mike looked on; Harvey's reliving of the last few hours was incredibly upsetting for them to hear, having not witnessed the scene. The detectives silently made notes, occasionally asking him a further question on his responses.

On being asked if Donna had spoken of her attacker, Harvey recalled what she had said to him that night. "She said it was a man and she mentioned the clinic." He looked across at Mike, his face full of questions for which the young lawyer had no answers.

"The clinic? What type of clinic? Was she seeking medical treatment of some kind?"

"I think she was referring to a legal clinic we have ties with." Harvey nodded in Mike's direction. "Mike used to work there full time and is going to continue to work from our offices on some of its cases."

This came as a surprise to Mike. He had not expected the clinic to become a part of this tragedy. "Donna isn't involved in any of my clinic work, so no one there, nor any of the clients, would be familiar with her. It doesn't make sense."

The detectives made clear to Mike that they would need details of those he worked with at the clinic and his active cases there.

"We may also be able to narrow the search down further, as we're looking at the CCTV from your building's entrance. We hope the man you told us about earlier Mr Litt will be on the footage. If there's a link between him, or anyone else on the footage and this legal clinic, then we will put out an arrest warrant."

Harvey looked at Louis. "What man?"

"He barged in to me as he came out of the elevators. He could have been coming from any floor, but he seemed agitated. It may be nothing Harvey."

As one of the detectives disappeared to answer his phone, the other continued to update them on the investigation. "The forensic team is collecting as much evidence as they can from the crime scene and officers are going to the other floors in the building to see if anyone saw or heard anything, or indeed if there is anything suspicious."

"You think he could still be in the building? Gretchen, one of our PAs is still at our office." Rachel was horrified at the thought that someone could still be hiding there.

"It's unlikely, but we are not taking any chances. We will also be keeping an officer on your main floor and a patrol car outside the building. Is there anyone else who you can think of who we should speak to? Does Ms Paulsen have a boyfriend or a relationship that ended on bad terms?"

Harvey realised at that moment that he had no idea about Donna's current personal life. _Wasn't she still with that Mitchell guy?_ He realised that maybe the guy should be told about what had happened. Louis's words therefore came as a surprise to him. "She ended her last relationship a few months ago. I don't think there was any hostility there. I didn't get that sense from her when she mentioned it."

Harvey couldn't help the wave of jealousy that he felt on knowing Donna confided in Louis rather than him, before contemplating the knowledge that Donna had chosen to end things with Mitchell and wondering why. It then came back to him where he was and why and he chastised himself for focussing on something that was so unimportant in comparison.

The other detective returned at that moment. "We may have the weapon. The building security next door to your office witnessed a man in a hurry dropping what he thought was a large knife down a grate. It's being retrieved now and will be taken for testing." He looked to his partner. "Do we have everything we need for now?"

Addressing Harvey and Louis, the detective said that he thought so, but it would be useful if they could start compiling a list of people with potential grudges against the firm. Harvey gave a small, ironic, laugh. "That list will take quite a while Detective."

As the detectives left, he looked at the others. "If someone has a grudge against me, maybe they would hurt Donna as payback. I hadn't even thought about that."

"Don't Harvey," Louis responded tiredly. "It could be someone who has nothing to do with you and even if it is, you can't take responsibility for this."

"She really mentioned the clinic?" Mike whispered, the beginnings of guilt in his tone. Louis sighed. These two were so alike; it was pointless to try and make them see sense right now.

Rachel squeezed Mike's hand. "The police have some leads. This early on that can only be a good sign, but there's no point trying to understand the whys of this. It's beyond any understanding. Let's just make the clinic list for them and take it a step at a time okay?"

He gave her a small nod, but she could see the thoughts racing through his head as he took a seat once again. Harvey took the seat next to him, the two of them, side by side, lost in their own guilt.

….

Harvey hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he was jolted upright by Louis's gentle shake of his shoulder. Blinking a few times, he looked up at his friend. "I fell asleep? How long was I out?"

"Not long, about an hour. I wouldn't have woken you, but Donna's father called me back and he asked to speak to you."

He held his phone out to Harvey, apologetic and visibly conflicted as o whether he'd done the right thing. As much as Harvey dreaded this conversation, he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. He took the phone and walked away down the corridor, but ensuring the doors to the surgical wing were always in sight. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello Jim."

"Harvey," he paused, sounding so tired. Harvey felt for him. "I'm still trying to get to New York. They think they've finally been able to bump me on to the next flight. There's really still no news?"

"Not yet Jim. We've heard nothing since she was taken in to surgery. That was four hours ago. Maybe the longer it is, the better the news will be." He felt he had to try and give this man something to cling to, especially when he was so far away. He did wonder why Louis hadn't given him this news. Surely he would have updated him on answering the phone?

As if reading his mind, Jim Paulsen sighed, his voice cracking with emotion. "Louis said the same thing to me, but I suppose I wanted to talk to someone who really understands how I'm feeling right now. You do, don't you Harvey?"

Harvey considered his slightly strained relationship with Donna's father; after all, the first time they met he'd threatened to ruin his business deal if he involved Donna and their most recent meeting was during Anita Gibbs's attempt to use Jim to put pressure on Donna to turn on him. There had been no small amount of tension between them in that small interview room at the DA's office after Donna had left.

Despite all of that, Harvey knew what Jim was really saying. He was acknowledging that Harvey was likely the only man who could possibly comprehend his current pain. If this wasn't such a dreadful situation and the context was more every day, he could imagine Jim Paulsen coming straight out and asking him how he really felt about his daughter.

"I know Jim," he murmured, swallowing back a wave of emotion, only made more potent by him still being half asleep.

"Yes…I thought you would."

He said nothing more. They both knew nothing more needed to be said in that moment. Jim's voice cracked again. "Her mother is organising a flight to New York. If I'm flying I'll be out of reach. Can I give her your number…in case….in case anything happens?"

Harvey closed his eyes at Jim's avoidance of what could happen. He still couldn't bear to imagine it. "That's fine Jim. I'll give you my personal number."

After providing Jim with the information, Harvey said to let him know his flight, as he'd arrange for his driver to pick him up from the airport. "Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours Harvey." As he hung up the phone, Harvey prayed that he wouldn't find himself having to break the man's heart when he arrived.

….

Night had become morning as Harvey gazed out of the hospital window at the sparkling Manhattan skyline; a part of New York that had shaped so much of his life and brought Donna in to it.

He reached back in to his memories then, as if he could somehow hide in them. He remembered that first night they met – how bold she'd been, causing her to immediately stand out from most women who simply chose to throw themselves at him. He could hear her parting words to him as they left the bar, as if it were yesterday.

 _"_ _Well, thanks for an interesting night Donna. I'll give it some thought and maybe you'll hear from me."_

 _"_ _Oh, I will. You need me. You just don't know it yet."_

He could still see her walking off, a knowing smile on her face and a strut in her step. She'd pulled him in from the start and he knew it.

His eyes fell on the noticeboard. There were the usual leaflets and counselling information, as well as general hospital information and fundraising events. One in particular caught his attention; an amateur reading of A Midsummer Night's Dream to raise money for the hospital's children's ward. He wondered if Donna had ever been in that play. He didn't think so, but couldn't be sure what shows she's been a part of before working for him.

He smiled at the thought of her on stage. He'd been to more of her performances than she realised. He'd felt self conscious at first, so said nothing to her of his return trips to whatever show she'd been in during their early years working together and then he'd been worried it may lead to difficult emotional questions he wasn't ready for.

She hadn't even told him about her last show, simply saying she'd needed to leave on time that week. He'd only learnt the truth when he'd overheard her reciting lines with Louis in the file room. He could hear her in his head saying the lines and over reacting that she wasn't ready. She'd sounded better than any one else to him. He'd considered teasing her about her secret evening plans, but didn't have the heart to make her more nervous than she clearly already was. He'd simply bought a ticket for closing night. The flowers had been an impulse, a throwback to those early years, when she used to take part in more theatre than she did now.

 _"_ _I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the show Harvey. You just seemed to have more important matters to focus on at the moment."_ Her voice was so clear in his mind, as he closed his eyes at the memory of the ride to the theatre that night.

 _"_ _More important that supporting you? There was me thinking you knew everything Donna!"_

 _She'd smiled at that, as yet another of those unspoken moments passed between them, holding each other's gaze for just a few seconds longer than was necessary, before she'd deflected it with humour._

 _"_ _You'll be sorry you missed Louis' performance. He made quite an impression on the Off-Broadway scene on opening night. The outfit alone would have given you ammunition for moths!"_

 _He'd played along, holding up his phone. "I have photos. I'm covered on that front!" They'd laughed and that night he'd watched her dazzle everyone in the small theatre._

He made a promise to himself to encourage her to do more stage work if she wanted to. If she comes through this, his mind reminded him.

He wandered back in to the waiting area, where no one remained other than the four of them. He glanced at the clock on the wall – 6 a.m. He'd done plenty of all-nighters in his life, both personal and professional, but this was, without a doubt, the longest night of his life.

He observed the people who'd become family to him. Louis was sleeping in a chair, while Mike had his arms around Rachel, who was sleeping with her head in his lap, curled up on a row of seats against the wall. Harvey watched him, as he stroked a hand up and down Rachel's back, regretting that such a connection was still missing from his own personal life.

Mike caught his eye. "I wish I could say something to make this easier Harvey. I'm sorry."

"I know Mike. Thanks for staying with me. God knows how much longer this night would have felt alone."

He took a seat again, close to Louis, but had no sooner sat down, when the double doors to the operating rooms opened and a man in blue scrubs approached him. There was no one else waiting but them now. Harvey knew this was the moment he'd been longing for and dreading at the same time all night.

"Hello, are you the family waiting for news on Ms Paulsen?"

...

 _That's it for now! I'll try and update again soon. Thanks again for all the support. As someone having a go at writing their first ever fanfic, it's been truly lovely to read all your comments! :)_

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Well after the frustrating and disappointing start for season seven it's been nice to spend some time with a much nicer version of Harvey. Hopefully the one on screen won't hang around long! Thanks again for all the support of my first story and do keep the comments coming, as it's lovely to hear what you think so far.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Four**

Mike shook Rachel gently awake as the surgeon appeared in the room. He felt sure his face mirrored the look of fear and uncertainty in hers. They stood and moved wordlessly nearer to where Harvey was sitting. They woke Louis as the doctor took a seat across from Harvey. The blood had drained from his face and Mike couldn't bear seeing the fear written across his friend's features. _How is this happening?_ he thought.

"Mr Specter, I'm Dr Hathaway, you're Ms Paulsen's emergency contact?"

Harvey swallowed and nodded. "Her parents live out of New York, so yes. She's mine too." He smiled to himself at that thought. She would always be the first person he would want by his side if he were in trouble.

The doctor nodded, but Harvey spoke before he could. "How is she?" His eyes pleaded with the doctor to say she was okay.

"She came through surgery and is being moved to the Intensive Care Unit. I'm not sure if anyone spoke with you in the E.R, but Ms Paulsen, Donna, sustained stab wounds to her chest and abdomen. She lost a lot of blood as a result, which caused her blood pressure to drop and her body to go in to shock. We intubated her and gave her blood to stabilise her so we could operate."

Harvey closed his eyes at the images running through his head and clenched his hands in to fists, so tight the knuckles went white. His eyes met the doctor's again, silently letting him go on.

"We found a tear to her spleen, which was also causing further internal bleeding. Fortunately, the damage to the organ itself was not as severe as first feared, so we were able to repair it and stop the internal bleeding. She also needed multiple blood transfusions. Thankfully, none of her major arteries were damaged, which had been an immediate concern on her arrival at the hospital."

"Will she be okay?" It came out as a whisper.

The doctor paused. "She's lucky to be alive Mr Specter. Had she lost much more blood, she may not have made it this far. That is a good sign, but the next 24 hours in particular are going to be critical. We've induced a coma to give her body time to rest and as she's still too weak to be able to breathe on her own, we're keeping her on the ventilator. We'll keep her under constant monitoring. All we can do is wait."

Rachel buried her face in Mike's chest, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, while Louis walked a small way away and stood with his back to them, trying to regain his composure.

Harvey wiped the tears from his face. "Can I see her?"

Dr Hathaway nodded. "It'll take us a few minutes to move her to the ICU, but I'll have one of the nurses come and find you and take you when she's settled."

Harvey gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

The doctor stood then and turned to go back to the O.R. He felt for this man, who seemed so adrift and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We're doing everything we can for her." With that he walked away.

Harvey stood up and walked to the window, placing his hands on the ledge to steady himself. He felt sick, but clung to the fact that Donna had come through the surgery. All he wanted in that moment was to be with her.

…

As Rachel left the bathroom, her phone started to buzz in her pocket. Retrieving it, she saw her father's name on the screen.

"Hi daddy." She felt comforted by his voice as he returned her greeting. "Hi baby. How is she?"

"She just came out of surgery. They're taking her to the ICU." Her voice broke. "I can't believe someone would go in there and do this."

Her father did his best to soothe her, reminding her that Donna was in the best place and would receive the best care. "If there is anything we can do, let me know."

"I will. I love you."

She hung up the phone and noticed her unread text messages including, she realised, one from her best friend. _"Hey Rach – we need to step up the wedding planning! How about drinks tomorrow? D x."_

Mike chose that moment to come up behind her. He rested his head on top of hers and put his arms around her. "What is it Rach?" She silently held up her phone. He sighed at the message in front of him and held her tighter. "We have to stay positive for her."

She nodded and held him close against her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured in to her hair. She turned in his arms, more grateful to have him beside her. "I love you too."

She let go of him and glanced back towards Harvey, who continued to stare out of the window. "Has he said anything since the doctor left?"

Mike shook his head. "I've never seen him like this. I don't know how he'll cope if she doesn't pull through." Rachel held his hand. "We'll all get through this together, no matter what happens."

…

It had been about thirty minutes, when a nurse appeared in the waiting area. "Mr Specter?"

Harvey turned from the window at the sound of his name and nodded to the young man before him. "Dr Hathaway asked me to come and find you. If you want to follow me?"

He led them along the hospital's corridors, to the wing that held the ICU. As they walked along towards its entrance Rachel cast her eyes through the windows, searching for her friend. The nurse stopped at the doors.

"We usually only allow two people at a time on the main ward, but I think we can be flexible on this occasion. It's still relatively quiet." He opened the door and Harvey froze, caught between needing to see her and being terrified as well. Mike put a hand on his shoulder. "Take your time Harvey."

He moved forward and his friends held back, giving him the space they knew he needed. The nurse moved towards the far side of the unit, to the corner cubicle. The curtains were still drawn, so he drew them back and tied them out of the way. Harvey took a breath in and then followed him, walking closer until he could bring himself to look at her. His heart broke at what he saw before him and a part of his brain still refused to believe this was actually reality.

Donna lay in the bed, eyes closed, sheets tucked just under her chest to allow for the array of tubes that ran between her and the machines in the corner. She was connected to the ventilator, its tube secured with tape in her mouth. The rhythmic sound of the machine's pump as it moved up and down, filled his ears, along with the gentle beeping of the heart monitor. The IVs hanging by the left side of the bed ran in to the cannula on her left hand. She looked so pale.

The nurse gave him a warm, but sad smile and told him to let them know at the nurses' station if he needed anything or had any questions. Mike, Rachel and Louis watched wordlessly from a respectable distance as Harvey moved tentatively forward and around the bed to Donna's right hand side. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes at the sight of her. Moving as close as he could to her bedside, he gingerly took hold of her right hand, holding it tightly in his.

"Hey Donna," he whispered, his voice cracking. He leant down and closing his eyes, kissed her forehead. Inches from her, he murmured, "I'm here now. I'm going to be right here when you wake up. I promise." With that, he pulled the chair closer to her bedside and took up his position.

Wiping yet more tears from his eyes, Louis moved forward to the opposite side of the bed from Harvey. "Hi Donna. We are all here with you and we all love you."

Mike and Rachel stood at the end of her bed. For a while none of them spoke. No words were needed, with the gentle beeps and noises of the machines filling the silent space.

…

Mike walked back towards the ICU from the cafeteria and found Rachel and Louis outside. A quick glance through the glass windows along the unit's wall told him Harvey remained in his chair at Donna's bedside. "Are you heading to the office Louis?"

"I need to decide what I'm going to say to the rest of the firm in a couple of hours. At least the reduced headcount these days means most people are sure to come. I told Harvey what I intended to do and he seemed fine with it. To be honest, I could have told him anything and he'd have agreed to it."

Rachel put her hand on Louis's arm. "You're doing a wonderful job keeping things together Louis. I'm sure he knows that."

Louis put on his coat and Rachel made a decision. "I'm coming with you. I can be there to talk about any concerns the associates may have too."

Louis smiled. "That would be a huge help to me Rachel. Thank you." Mike smiled. The generosity of his fiancé never ceased to amaze him. "Unless you need me Louis, I'll stay here for a while."

"No Mike. Someone should stay with Harvey. You'll call if there's any news?"

Mike nodded and the group went their separate ways as Mike re-entered the ICU and took a seat next to Harvey. He passed him the coffee and bagel he'd bought in the cafeteria. "You need to eat something." His friend accepted them and took a sip of the coffee. It was filtered rubbish, but it would do.

"I still can't quite believe this is real Mike."

"I know. Me too." He paused, unsure whether to express what had been on his mind for the last few hours. "If the clinic work is somehow involved in this Harvey, I….."

Before he could finish his sentence, Harvey cut him off. "It's not your fault Mike. Donna wouldn't blame you." He looked his friend in the eyes. "I won't blame you." He took a bite of the bagel. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7 a.m. Why?"

Harvey looked back at Donna. "Her father will be here in a few hours." Mike nodded. He knew there was history between the two of them, but it wasn't his place to ask.

…

Tiredness overwhelmed Louis as he collapsed in to his chair at the office. The area surrounding the crime scene was still sealed off and a couple of officers remained on the 50th floor. Putting his head back, he closed his eyes. He'd always craved more responsibility and authority at the firm, but he'd never imagined it would be as a result of something so terrible.

Opening his eyes, his gaze fell on the photo of a younger Donna as Ophelia on his desk and he picked up the frame, but before his emotions could take over completely, Gretchen appeared in front of his desk. "I have an initial draft of the email bulletin for the sub-tenants. As of yet, there have been no calls from reporters asking about what happened, so news can't have leaked out yet."

"Thank you Gretchen. You should go home and get some sleep." She gave him her non-nonsense look. "Unless you're intending to do the same Louis, I'll be here, doing my job. I have your back remember."

He had no chance to reply, as Katrina appeared at the threshold of his office. Gretchen took her leave and Katrina came to Louis and gave him a hug. He appreciated the gesture. "How is Donna doing?"

Louis sighed and brought Katrina up to speed with Donna's condition. Knowing the best thing she could do would be to distract him with work, she gave him an update. "I've been through the Hooper files and started work on the revised proposal. I should have something for you by lunch time. We could sit down and talk about it then?"

"Absolutely. Thanks Katrina."

…

The next two hours were a blur for Louis as he cleared his emails from the night before, liaised with the police and prepared something to say to the firm. At 9 a.m. he found himself in the corridor outside conference room C, with the greatly reduced population of PSL surrounding him and Katrina and Rachel standing either side of him. Among them stood a devastated Benjamin, whom Rachel had spoken to earlier, knowing his recent closeness to Donna. Louis cleared his throat and the assembled crowd hushed.

"Some of you may already have seen the police in the office this morning and that a section of this floor is currently cordoned off. I wanted to make everyone aware of events, before rumour and speculation started."

He swallowed. "Last night, Donna Paulsen was attacked in the office. She was taken to the hospital and is currently in a critical condition. The police already have a number of leads, which they are pursuing and, as a precaution, security will be increased in the building. I know this will come as a shock. Some of you know Donna very well, while others here may not, but regardless, its important that you all understand that this firm has always been a family and we protect our family. Harvey Specter remains as managing partner. However, he will understandably be absent for the coming days. If you want to talk to me about anything regarding what's happened, that's fine. I would also add that Rachel Zane is to be a point of contact for all associates. She has been a part of the PSL family for a long time and has a wealth of insight and experience from which you can all benefit."

The shocked chatter of the crowd had died down as he'd continued. Rachel gave him a smile of encouragement. "On behalf of myself and Harvey, I would like to thank you all for your work and your commitment, particularly during this difficult time. Now, we should all get back to work."

The assembled firm slowly dispersed. "It was a good speech Louis," stated Katrina, before heading off back to work. Rachel squeezed his arm supportively, before she too made her way along the corridor. _Right Litt, back to work_ , he thought to himself, before returning to his own office.

On stepping in to his own space, he closed the door, needing a few moments to himself. He stared at the picture on his shelf of his friends, taken a year or so ago; all six of them together, smiling and happy.

It was then that he realised there was something else he needed to do before he could turn to his work. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

…

Harvey had fallen asleep in his chair, his hand still clasping Donna's. Mike was relieved that his friend was finally getting some sleep and had left him to sleep for the last few hours, with no intention of disturbing him. He didn't realise just how many hours had passed until he looked up to see an older man at the nurses' station being pointed towards Donna's bed. He stood up, making his way over to him.

"Mr Paulsen?" he asked gently. When the man nodded, he continued. "I'm Mike. I work with your daughter at the firm. Have they explained everything to you?"

Donna's father nodded and glanced towards her bed, catching sight of Harvey, who continued to sleep. "Harvey's still here?"

"I don't think Harvey is going anywhere. You'd probably have to drag him out and even then, he'd put up a hell of a fight."

The older man made his way to the other side of his daughter's bed and kissed her on the forehead, before brushing a hand through her hair softly. "Donna, it's daddy. Everything will be alright."

As he took a seat, Mike motioned to him that he was going to leave. Jim Paulsen nodded and gave him a small smile.

…

As he exited the ICU, Mike's phone started to ring. It was the detective from the night before.

"Detective? What can I do for you?"

"Mr Ross, we wanted to discuss a potential suspect with you. We've been compiling CCTV images and would like to walk you through them."

"Of course. I was on my way to the office, or do you need me to come to the station?"

"No, we'll come to you." He hung up, leaving Mike again contemplating whether the clinic really was the link to this man.

…

Mike was on autopilot when he reached PSL, heading straight to his new office. It was only as he was halfway down the corridor that he was confronted with the police cordon. He was grateful that Donna's old cubicle blocked the view somewhat of the scene. Shaken, he instead made his way to Louis's office. He looked up as Mike entered.

"The police are on their way to show me the CCTV images. I expect they'll need you to look at them too. And….and I can't get to my office."

Louis understood what he meant. He didn't need to think any more about the scene outside Harvey's old office. He doubted he'd ever get the images from the night before from his head. "You can work in Harvey's new office if you want. Benjamin can set you up a laptop in there."

Mike admitted that Louis not being territorial about him using the managing partner's office did surprise him a little. He really had come a long way in recent years. "Okay. I'll let Gretchen know and when the police arrive we can speak to them together. It shouldn't be long."

As Mike turned to leave, Louis asked after Donna and then Harvey. "There's no change. Harvey was asleep when I left, but Donna's father had just arrived, so I thought best to leave them be." He gave Louis a smile. "You're doing a great job Louis. Donna would be so impressed." With that, he walked away.

…

It was the nurse carrying out one of her routine checks on Donna that woke Harvey. He knew he must have been asleep a while, as he actually felt slightly more human. It was then that he saw Donna's father on the other side of the bed.

"Jim, when did you get here? You should have woken me."

Jim Paulsen looked up at him. He seemed suddenly so much older to Harvey than he had the last time they had encountered one another. "There wasn't any need to wake you and I sensed that it was the first rest you'd had all night."

Harvey turned his attention to Donna. He longed for some sign that she was getting better, but she looked just as she had when he'd first sat down in his chair. He gave Jim a hopeful look anyway. "Any change?" He shook his head, pushing another strand of hair behind his daughter's ear.

"I'm glad you were with her Harvey; that she wasn't alone with strangers. He paused, uncertain whether he wanted to ask his next question, but he persevered. "Did she say anything to you…..when you found her?"

Harvey stared at the floor, torn as to how much to say without causing Jim more anguish, but when he looked at his face, he knew he wanted the truth.

"She tried to say who had hurt her, but she was having trouble talking. She…..she said she was scared." He put his hand to his eyes at that, the memories of the night before all too fresh. "I told her everything would be alright, but I don't think she believed me."

"My daughter trusts you above anyone else Harvey. If she was going to believe anyone, it would be you." He rose then, disappearing out to the bathroom.

Harvey leant forward in his chair and took Donna's hand between both of his.

"Your dad might be actually starting to like me Donna. I bet you didn't expect that did you?" He longed to hear her voice respond with a witty comeback. He stroked her cheek, her skin comfortingly warm under his touch. "Louis said we needed to have faith in you, but you already know that I do. I'm not giving up on you."

He sat there quietly after that, not sure what to say, or whether he had the strength to say anything else without breaking down. The only thing he did know was that he wasn't going to leave her.

…

 _That's all for now. I'll try and have the next chapter up later this week. Thanks again! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's been a week since I started this story and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm genuinely thrilled and still a bit surprised! I thought I'd post another chapter of nice Harvey in preparation for him infuriating me later when I see 7.02! Do let me know what you think!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Five**

It was the early afternoon when Mike wandered in to Rachel's office. He walked to the window and leaned against it, staring blindly in to the room. _She should have a bigger office than this_ , his mind randomly thought. Rachel was caught off guard by his presence as she entered.

"Mike!" Sensing something wasn't right she approached him. "What's the matter? Has Harvey called?" She felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought of hearing the worst possible news.

Mike seemed to come back to himself then and reached for her hand. "God, no Rachel. I haven't heard anything from Harvey since I left the hospital. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

She knew something was wrong. "Talk to me," she murmured.

He walked out of her reach and sank in to one of the chairs in front of her desk, clasping his hands together in front of him. "The police were here. They showed Louis and me the CCTV images from the lobby." Rachel knew what was coming then and sat down next to him.

"The guy's name is Aaron Matthews. He came to the clinic a few weeks ago, asking for help fighting eviction from his home. I asked one of the third year law students to do the initial review and we came to the conclusion it wasn't a valid claim. He came back a second time and begged us to reconsider. He said he'd lose everything if he lost his home."

Mike looked up from the floor at Rachel, clearly holding back the tears. "I tried to explain it to him Rach. I tried to explain there was nothing we could do." She reached for his hand and held it tightly.

"I just called Oliver. Apparently he came to the clinic looking for me a few days ago. They told him I'd left. I guess he tracked me down here somehow."

"Mike, don't," Rachel begged him. She could see the guilt crashing over him and it tore her apart. "It was my office Rach. My name is on that door now. That's why he was here…It's my fault."

He put his head in his hands, his shoulders sagging under the guilt he now felt. Rachel rose from her chair and knelt in front of him. He wouldn't meet her gaze, so she gently cupped his face between her hands." Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Listen to me. You did all you could, but you cannot help everyone. You tried. That's all any of us can do. The man was desperate and unstable and no one could have known he would do this." She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her hand. "None of it was in your control. After all, Donna could just have easily been at her new desk if she'd finished packing earlier. You are not to blame for that man's choices. He is. You weren't here Mike. He could have just left when he realised that. He didn't." She looked him directly in the eyes. "This is his fault. This is not your fault. Do you hear me?"

He nodded silently as his face started to crumble. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and he held on to her, as if for dear life. She stroked her hand through his hair at the back of his neck soothingly and whispered. "It's not your fault." She just prayed she could make him believe her.

…..

Harvey splashed water on his face in the bathroom before returning to the ICU. The place seemed to work on its own schedule. People were there all the time. _Are there even actual visitor's hours here?_ he wondered.

As he walked back towards Donna, passing the middle bed on the opposite wall, he glanced at the man sitting there. He was an elderly gentleman and he smiled at Harvey. Hesitating, Harvey stopped, casting his eyes to the older lady in the bed. "Is, is this your wife?" he asked gently.

The man smiled more widely at that and turned his eyes to the bed. "Yes. This is Martha. We've been married for 55 years next month." Harvey smiled. He'd always wished his parents could have been like this couple. Together through thick and thin, for their whole lives.

"That's a long time. You must be very happy…..Mr…? his words tailed off when he didn't know the man's name.

"Edwards, but you can call me Bill. " He seemed to slip in to his own memories for a moment before continuing. "And yes, we are very happy, especially me. I'm still surprised she's put up with me all these years! Patience of a saint, that's my Martha."

Harvey laughed at that and automatically glanced over at Donna, causing the laugh to still in his throat. Bill Edwards followed his gaze. He'd noticed the people coming and going all day since the young woman had been brought to the ICU, but he'd also observed Harvey as the only one who hadn't left.

"Have you two been together long?" he asked. Harvey looked back at him and smiled. There were so many ways he could answer this question, but his heart knew there was really only one. "Thirteen years," he whispered, swallowing back the pain he felt.

The older man sensed there was more to this young couple's story, but he wasn't nosey by nature, so pushed Harvey no further. "She's in good hands here…..I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Harvey. Harvey Specter."

Bill smiled. "Nice to meet you Harvey." Before he could say more, one of the nurses came across to check on Martha. Harvey stepped back and nodded to Bill. "You too Bill."

With that, he made his way back to Donna's bedside. Her father was snoring quietly in his chair. Harvey sat back down, glancing at the monitors, grateful to see she seemed no worse at least. Everything looked exactly the same.

He glanced back at Bill, who was talking away animatedly to the nurse, before he looked back at Donna. He genuinely could not imagine his life without her.

"We've got a fair way to go to reach Bill and Martha's league Donna, but I'll give it a shot if you will. What do you say?"

He threaded his fingers through hers; desperate to feel she was still there with him. His words came out as a whisper. "Come back to me Donna. Please."

…..

The 2 p.m. meeting with McKernon Motors had thankfully been a smooth one. Rachel had been relieved that Mike's first meeting that day was with a client he knew well although, due to his current state of mind following the police's visit, she'd still felt the need to accompany him. Dominic had been shocked to hear what had happened and as he'd dealt more with Mike and Louis recently anyway, he'd had no problem with Harvey's absence from the meeting. _If only they could all go that smoothly_ , she thought.

It was only 3 p.m., but she was exhausted. The lack of sleep and emotional worry were taking their toll. She stifled a yawn as she left the conference room, heading towards the elevator, but stopped when she caught sight of Louis, sitting quietly in a chair in his office.

"Louis? Everything okay?" she asked gently as she stepped in to his office, closing the door behind her. He looked up and smiled, but she knew him well enough to know it was a forced one.

"Just taking a few minutes to catch my breath." He sighed, glancing around the office. "Everywhere I look there's a memory of her."

Rachel nodded. "I know what you mean." She smiled, remembering her first conversation with Donna. "She knew from the start that we'd be friends."

"Well, she is a good judge of character Rachel." After a pause, he raised the subject he knew was weighing on her mind. "It was hard for him seeing those photos, but he'll move past it. Deep down, he knows this is not his fault and that no one blames him."

Rachel wiped a tear from her face and took a seat on the couch to compose herself. Louis moved to sit next to her. "The next few days are going to be hard on all of us, but it'll get better. Do you know how I know that?" Rachel shook her head as her tears fell. Louis smiled at her, his eyes glassy with emotion. "Because Donna will fix us. She always does after all."

…..

Harvey was sitting in the corridor outside the ICU, watching the constant hustle and bustle of the hospital pass by him. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes to escape the bright glare of the overhead lighting, which seemed more intense out here.

His head filled with snapshots of the past, as if he was flipping through a well-thumbed photo album of his memories with Donna – drinks in the office to celebrate her first day at his desk, helping him pick furniture for his apartment, the glint in her eye whenever she was proved right about something, waking up next to her that one morning….He opened his eyes at that image and took a gulp of air. _God, you're a coward_ , his mind taunted him.

He was so caught up in his head that the voice came out of nowhere. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Jessica?!"

She took the last few steps down the corridor towards him, as Harvey stood up to meet her, enveloping her in a strong hug. God, it was good to see her. "Louis?" he questioned.

She pulled back and leaned against the wall. "He called me this morning." Harvey smiled. Louis really had thought of everything so he didn't have to.

"You look like hell Harvey. It's not a good look for you."

He smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. He noticed the leather bag at her feet and frowned. "Is that my bag?" Jessica picked it up and passed it to him. "I went by your apartment on the way. Figured you'd need a few changes of clothes."

Harvey smiled. "You're still not going to tell me how you get in there, are you?"

"Not a chance."

She took a seat in the chairs and he joined her. "They needed to do some checks, so I thought I'd give her father a bit of time alone with her."

"Louis told me what happened. How is she?"

He turned to face her, the person who for so long had been not only his mentor, but his close friend. "They say there's no change, but maybe that's good. I…I don't know." She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Come on. Let's go and find something to eat."

Harvey hesitated. "I'm not going to force you to leave the building Harvey, but I am going to force you to eat. No arguments." He'd never been able to argue with Jessica for long, so he surrendered, disappearing back in to the ICU to tell Donna's father where he would be.

…..

Harvey picked at what was masquerading as food on his plate. He looked up at Jessica, hostility on his face. "How come you are not eating this too?!"

"Harvey, I said I was going to force you to eat. I never said I was going to join you!"

He frowned, but then laughed at the insanity of the situation. Jessica was not the type of person who fitted in at a hospital cafeteria and they both knew it. Admitting to himself that he was actually hungry, he continued to force the so-called food down.

"You should go home you know. Even if just for a few hours."

He stared at her before responding. "I know, but if I leave and something happens…She's always been there for me Jessica. I can't not be here for her when she needs me." They sat in silence for a while, as Jessica sipped her tea.

"How's things with Jeff?"

She put down her cup and considered the question, not one for talking so openly about her private life. "It's good. He's a great guy. It's not perfect by any means, but it's real."

Harvey seemed to consider this and Jessica took the opportunity to push the conversation back on to him. "I once said you and Donna weren't like me and Jeff, but maybe I was wrong about that. Maybe you are."

Harvey met her eyes, a tired expression on his face. "It's all so complicated Jessica."

"If you love her Harvey, it really isn't."

A sympathetic smile crossed her face. Harvey finally gave up with the food, pushing the plate away. "I've never been any good at relationships Jessica, a fact you've pointed out more than once in the past."

She raised a challenging eyebrow. "Yet you have had someone by your side for over a decade. I'm not going to tell you what to feel, or what you should do. I will tell you to be honest with yourself; to stop being afraid and to own how you feel."

He stared at the tray on the table between them. "I told her once that I'd never let anything happen to her…."

"And what? This is your fault now?" She shook her head in frustration. "You and Mike really are cut from the same cloth!"

Harvey's frown told her that she was more informed than he was. "The

police's prime suspect is a man who asked the clinic for help. Mike rejected the claim. According to Louis, he's taking it upon himself to shoulder all the guilt for what neither of you could control."

The information came as a surprise to Harvey. He felt ashamed that his first thought was relief that it wasn't someone coming after him. He knew he'd have never forgiven himself. "I told Mike that if this was connected to the clinic, Donna wouldn't blame him and that I wouldn't either."

Jessica smiled. He really had grown up over the years. "You may need to remind him of that."

…..

A couple of hours later they walked back down the corridor towards the ICU. She walked with Harvey in to the quiet unit, saying hello to Donna's father.

"You should go and eat something Jim." He smiled. "I probably should. Is any of it remotely appealing?" Harvey laughed quietly. "No, not really." He sighed and got to his feet, nodding at Jessica as he passed.

Harvey moved back to his chair, squeezing Donna's hand. "Hey Donna. Jessica is here. She came all the way from Chicago to try and poison me with hospital food."

She took the chair next to Harvey, her eyes staring sadly at Donna. She'd always admired her for her loyalty and her ability to keep Harvey in line; something she knew all too well wasn't an easy task. Seeing her like this was a tragedy.

"When do you head back?"

She glanced at her friend, seeing the sadness in his eyes. She wished she could stay. "Later tonight. I have a conference tomorrow, which I'd be all for delegating to someone else, but unfortunately, I'm hosting it."

He nodded that he understood. "Thanks for flying in." As he said it, he remembered a much happier night a little over a week ago, when he'd said exactly the same thing to her.

She put her hand on top of his. "I'm only a flight away. I'll come back." Nodding towards Donna, she added, "by then Donna will no doubt be back calling the shots." He gave her a warm smile, enjoying having the company of someone he could truly be himself with. "Can you stay for a while?"

She returned his smile and nodded. "Of course," she murmured.

…..

Gretchen looked at the clock on her computer, as she hung up the reception's phone after calling the hospital for another update on Donna. She found it hard to believe that it hadn't even been 24 hours yet since she'd first received Louis's frantic call. _How things can change in a day_ , she thought. On hearing the sound of high heels, she looked up and smiled.

"Ms Pearson…. He's in his office."

Jessica nodded and made her way along the corridors of the place that had been her life for so many years. It already seemed as if it was a lifetime ago. Louis was on the phone when she reached his doorway.

"Yes, I'll tell him Mr Devon and thank you again for your understanding. Either Mike or myself will give you a call in the morning, once we've considered the documentation."

Hanging up the phone and turning around in his chair, he caught sight of Jessica and beckoned for her to come in. "I wanted to stop by on my way to the airport."

"You were at the hospital?"

She nodded and filled Louis in on her visit to the ICU and her chat with Harvey. "He's not doing well."

Louis sighed and put down the papers he'd been discussing on the phone. "No, he isn't, but I don't think there's any more any of us can do, apart from be there."

Before he could say anything more Jessica interjected. "You're doing a fantastic job Louis." On seeing the confused look on his face, she explained that she'd met Mike and Rachel in the lobby on their way out to the hospital. "You couldn't be doing any more. The firm is lucky to have you."

Louis's eyes teared up on hearing Jessica's words. "Thank you Jessica," he whispered. Feeling his emotions about to get the better of him, he changed the subject, motioning to the coffee table. "It's certainly not china to your standard, but if you have time for a cup of tea? I have darjeeling; the champagne of teas."

She crossed the room to the sofa and made herself comfortable while Louis busied himself making the tea. She smiled; her two de-facto children both in need of her support today. She had to admit that she missed them, even though they had driven her crazy.

…..

 _That's the end of another chapter. I hope you are still enjoying reading this story. I'm certainly enjoying writing it! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**I intended to update my other story Love & War first, but this chapter was one I had been looking forward to writing, so I thought I'd do this first. Thanks as always for the continued enthusiasm and support. You've all made joining this fan fiction community a pleasure. Do let me know what you think of the chapter! x**

 **...**

 **Chapter Six**

The ICU was so quiet at night. The sounds of monitors keeping time like a clock in the stillness, as nurses moved silently around their patients, making regular checks. The fact it all seemed so routine to them, so everyday, gave Harvey an odd sense of calm.

He looked across the bed at Donna's father, sleeping soundly. He'd told Jim to go and get some rest, even offering him his own apartment, but he understood all too well the man's unwillingness to leave. It flitted across Harvey's mind whether he'd be the same if he was a father, but he shook the thought away before it could take hold.

He knew he'd dozed off for a couple of hours, but sleep had deserted him now and he found himself feeling strangely wide-awake. Those first 24 hours following Donna's surgery would soon be up, but he still had no real sense what that meant. One of the night staff approached the bed, glancing at the monitors and making notes on the chart.

"Is no change good or bad?" He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but he couldn't hold back the question. She smiled at him. "It always varies from patient to patient, but your wife's blood pressure and heart rate are good. The doctor will be by in the morning and he'll be able to explain everything fully to you. If you need anything, just let us know."

As she walked away Harvey sighed. She wasn't the first person to have mistaken them for a couple over the years. He stared at her face, still so pale. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Donna…I…," he rubbed his eyes, massaging his forehead with his hand. His words had dried up in his mouth. He sighed. "I'm sorry for a lot of things; for being a coward all those years ago and taking the easy path. I just didn't want to lose you and we both know I'd have stuffed it up back then."

He held her hand and couldn't help but remember looking out across the city skyline from his office, side by side, her hand in his. He'd wanted to say something to her then, but he just hadn't had the courage. They'd stood there in silence until he'd commented how late it was and had Ray drive them both home. _What would have happened if I'd reached out that night? Would she have been in that office last night, or would we have been at home, enjoying a glass of wine, or making love?_

"I love you Donna."

He wanted to cry, but had no more energy left. Instead he laid his head down on the side of her bed and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him in to oblivion for a few more hours.

…..

Mike woke before the alarm the next morning and watched Rachel sleeping next to him. The last 24 hours had made him cherish her more than ever before and he thanked whatever force of fate had helped bring her in to his life. She stirred and he moved the hair from her face.

"You okay?" Her eyes met his and he could see the worry within them. He nodded and put his arms around her, pulling her to him. "I know Harvey doesn't blame me Rach, he made that clear again last night. It's just going to take me some time to forgive myself."

She kissed him softly, her mere presence giving him added strength to face the day. "I keep thinking about him Rachel. How lost he is without her. Hoe I'd feel if that was you lying in that hospital." She looked up at him then. "I know, so do I."

They knew they needed to get up and start another day, but they took a few extra minutes that morning to simply be together, all too aware how fleeting life could be.

…..

The day passed at PSL without any fuss or drama and in the afternoon Mike and Rachel met Louis and Katrina in Louis's office to exchange notes on what had been achieved and what still needed to be actioned. It was during the meeting that Gretchen appeared, a serious look on her face.

"What is it Gretchen?" Louis was almost too afraid to know. He'd been by the hospital on his way to work, bringing Harvey coffee and a bagel, which he'd watched him eat, aware it would probably be the only food he'd touch all day. The doctors had already decided Donna was still too weak for them to try and wean her off the ventilator. He'd seen the look of disappointment on his friend's face.

"The police have Aaron Matthews in custody." Mike looked up at that statement. "Is he talking?" Gretchen informed them that, as yet, he wasn't saying anything and that the police would keep them informed. The news brought an eerie silence to the room. "Should we let Harvey know?"

Louis shook his head. "We can tell him later. Let's focus on keeping this firm going today." Mike accepted this without argument. Truth be told, he was frightened about how Harvey would react to the knowledge that the location of the man who had hurt Donna was now certain and, arguably, accessible to him with just a couple of called-in favours.

…..

Mike and Louis met in reception and greeted Trent Devon, one of Harvey's oldest clients. Having worked with Mike a few times over the years since the Flash Start incident he greeted him warmly.

It was as Mike was introducing Louis that his attention was drawn to the conversation at the reception desk.

"No, I don't have an appointment, but I was hoping to see Harvey Specter. I'm happy to wait until he's available."

Mike excused himself from his conversation and walked towards the woman. She looked strangely familiar and yet he could not place her. "You're looking for Harvey Specter?"

"Yes, that's right." He wasn't sure if it was the eyes or the thin smile, but as she turned to him, Mike had no doubt who she was.

"Mrs Specter?" he ventured tentatively. She smiled warmly at him. "It's Johnson now, but please, call me Lily."

Mike had learnt bits and pieces about Harvey's fractured family over the years and had been pleased to hear that he'd made steps recently to heal those wounds. Seeing his friend's mother in the office would certainly have been a welcome sight, were it not for the news he had to give her.

"Just give me one minute." He wandered back to Louis, who had started to show Mr Devin in to the conference room. "Louis, Harvey's mother is here. I think I should speak with her. I could have Rachel step in to this meeting?"

Louis agreed and Mike asked reception to call Rachel, before he walked back over to Harvey's mother. "Sorry about that. It's a little hectic today."

"That's alright. I probably shouldn't have arrived unannounced. I left a couple of messages for him yesterday to say I would be in the city today, but he didn't call me back." She was nervous being there, that was clear to Mike. "I'm sure he's just very busy," she murmured quietly.

"Harvey isn't in today, but I think there's something you should know. We can talk in his office." With that he guided her down the corridor.

…..

Lily took a deep breath before entering the ICU. Her relationship with her son was still growing after so many years of separation. In a way, she felt she was learning how to be a mother all over again. She may not have been there for him for most of his adult life, but she was going to be there now.

She saw him sitting alone in the corner of the room, his eyes fixed on the young woman in the bed. _Oh, Harvey_ , she thought.

His focus was so intent on Donna that he didn't notice her approach. She hesitated, but then reached out to him, laying her hand gently on his shoulder. "Harvey….."

He knew the voice, but he couldn't quite believe she was there until he saw her next to him. "Mom….." Any doubts she had about coming disappeared when she saw his heartbroken face. She stepped next to him and put her arms around him. It took him a few seconds, but then he wrapped his own arms around her waist, leaning in to her, closing his eyes. She kissed the top of his head and ran her hand through his hair, just as she used to do when he was a child. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Harvey finally pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She sat down next to him. "I went by your office and spoke to your friend Mike. I left you a couple of messages yesterday. When I didn't hear from you, I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I'm sorry Mom. I haven't been checking my phone."

"It's okay Harvey." She put her hand over his and glanced up at Donna. _So this is Donna_ , she thought sadly. "How is she?"

He exhaled. "They were hoping to try and start weaning her off the ventilator today, but the doctors don't think she's ready." She could hear the sadness in his voice. "I'm sure they're just doing what's best for her."

He nodded. "Her mom arrived an hour ago, so her father is explaining everything to her." Before she could respond, he continued to talk. "I just want her to wake up."

Donna's parents returned then and Lily introduced herself, before turning back to her son. "How about we go and sit outside for a while? I could do with some air."

He knew there were too many of them at Donna's bedside, so stood up, giving her hand a squeeze before stepping away. Donna's mother gave him a brief hug and promised they'd let him know if there was any change.

…..

It was only as they stepped outside in to the fresh air of the afternoon that it occurred to Harvey how long it had been since he'd been outside. He took a few gulps of air and followed his mother, who'd already taken a seat in the small paved hospital courtyard. She passed him one of the cups of coffee they'd bought on the way and sipped her own.

"You look so tired Harvey. Maybe you could go home for just a little while. This isn't good for you."

He rested his elbows on his knees and sat forward, as if in prayer, with his chin resting against his clasped hands and shook his head. "I knew it may seem crazy, but I can't leave her. If I wasn't here, I'd only be wondering what was happening. She's too important to me Mom."

Lily nodded and let her eyes fall on the birds drinking from the nearby water fountain, the sound of its gentle running water bringing a peace and calm to this small part of the hospital's grounds.

"I know how special she is to you Harvey." The confidence with which she said such a factual statement surprised him and he glanced at her; the unspoken question on his face. "You told me, remember? Over our first attempt at dinner?" He smiled then as the conversation returned to him. "Yes, I did."

Lily smiled. She'd suspected who his someone special was as soon as he'd mentioned her. She just hoped she'd have the chance to thank her for helping build this bridge with her son. _Time for a little more honesty_ , she thought. "And even if you hadn't, I already knew about her."

Now he was confused. Mother's intuition was one thing, but...had he ever said anything to Marcus? Before he could question her, she gave him his answer. "Your father loved Donna, Harvey."

His head shot up at the mention of his father. They had yet to raise the difficulties of the past again since that conversation in her classroom and he really wasn't sure he had the emotional strength to handle it now. Despite that, the questions ran through his mind at what this told him about his parents during the later years of his life.

"You spoke to dad about me?" he murmured quietly.

Lily sat forward too and placed her hand on his knee, the action just as much a reassurance for herself as for him. "Of course. We used to talk quite often in those later years. He'd let me know how you were doing …," she tailed off, lost in her own regrets. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't ….."

Harvey cut her off, still caught off guard that his parents had any form of relationship after everything that had happened. "I didn't know that…." He whispered.

"No, I didn't want you to know and I didn't want to risk it making you angry with your father."

Thinking about his father brought a sad smile to his face. "I miss him."

"I know, but he loved you very much and was so proud of you." Harvey closed his eyes momentarily, before remembering what had started this conversation. "He told you about Donna? When?"

Lily sat back in her chair and continued to sip coffee. "Her name would come up from time to time. From when? I suppose once you kept talking about her to him, sometimes when you didn't even realise. It amused him."

He gave a quiet laugh at that. "I did not talk about her all the time." He caught his mother's playful smile, something he'd missed since his childhood. "He said you'd met your match; called her your soul mate."

Harvey shook his head and glanced up, as if his father was above them somewhere, eavesdropping. "Always stirring up trouble Dad!...I sometimes thoughts he only called the office to speak to Donna and not me!"

His mother laughed this time. "Probably! Your father was always good at the Specter charm."

They looked at each other then; two people who'd let so much come between them, finally able to look back together. "I'm sorry Harvey," Lily murmured, so quietly he almost missed it. "I know Mom."

He smiled and covered her hand with his. "I think Donna would be incredibly impressed right now if she could see me."

"I'm sure you're right." She paused; finding the nerve to raise one last topic, hoping it wouldn't be one step too far.

"I know my actions hurt you and I will always regret that. I can't change the past Harvey. What I can do is beg you not to hold happiness at arm's length because you think you'll be hurt the way I hurt your father." Her eyes were filled with tears when he raised his eyes to look at her. "I don't want that for you and neither did your father."

He felt his eyes fill with unshed tears at her words and simply nodded, unable to speak without breaking down. Lily wiped her own tears away, unsure what else she should say.

He reached for her first and, relief filling her, she held him in a warm hug, the likes of which Harvey hadn't felt for a long long time.

…..

 _That's all for this chapter, which I wanted to make a lot more Harvey-centric. Plus I had been looking forward to writing Harvey and his mother (I do hope we see more of them on screen some time this season). Looking forward to hearing what you all think. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still working on an update to Love & War (and possibly a one shot I can't stop thinking about), but in the meantime, here's the latest chapter of Stay With Me. It's a shorter chapter, but was another one that I'd be looking forward to writing. As always, thanks for the support and encouragement. I'm thrilled how much people are enjoying my first fanfic! **

**...**

 **Chapter Seven**

Mike pushed open the door of the ICU that night after work and the first thing he noticed was that Harvey wasn't there. Instead it was Louis who was sitting by Donna, a book in his hand. As Mike neared her bed, the sound of Louis's voice as he read greeted him.

"From women's eyes this doctrine I derive;

They sparkle still the right Promethean fire,

They are the books, the arts, the academes,

That show, contain and nourish all the world,

Else none at all in aught proves excellent."

As Mike reached the foot of her bed, Louis smiled and paused in his reading. Seeing Mike's puzzled face, he held up the book. "Shakespeare. Love's Labour's Lost. I ran out of things to say to her, so I thought I'd read to her for a while. I usually know the Bard's words by heart, but I found I needed a bit of help tonight."

Mike smiled. "It's been a long couple of days. You're doing well to be as awake as you are. I know I'm starting to struggle." He took the seat next to Louis. "Hi Donna. It's Mike." He looked around the unit, before turning back to his friend. "Where's Harvey?"

Louis smiled. "His mother convinced him to go home for a while. Said he wouldn't be any use to Donna, if he could barely function. He's been gone a few hours, but I assume he'll be back before morning."

Nodding, Mike sat forward in his seat and breathed out. "I went to the police station."

"Mike….." The concern was clear on Louis's face. It was bad enough that Harvey was not thinking clearly; the last thing they needed was Mike doing something reckless.

"Don't worry, they didn't let me anywhere near him Louis."

"Well I just hope the same goes for Harvey, if he gets the same idea. Did they give you any more information?"

Mike shook his head. "The detectives weren't there and the desk clerk was in no mood to help me out."

The two continued to talk until Mike looked at the clock. "I can't stay. Rachel's taken this pretty hard. We're going to her parents for dinner to try and take her mind off everything. Even Robert Zane is trying to be pleasant to me again. You staying?"

Louis gave him a quick nod. "I'll wait for her parents to come back. Plus, we still have the final act of the play to read."

Mike laid his hand on Louis's shoulder. His respect for his often-eccentric friend had grown so much over the last few days. "I'll see you tomorrow Louis." As Mike walked away, Louis picked up his book, opened it and squeezing Donna's hand, continued to read.

…..

The following morning Louis arrived at the office before anyone else. He'd always enjoyed the hours before the working day began, when he could work in peace, without the phone ringing or the chatter of colleagues in the corridor, but even this was early for him.

As he crossed his office to his desk, an unexpected voice made him jump. "If you've always got in at this time Louis, I finally understand how you billed all those hours!"

He turned towards his couch to see Harvey lying across it; feet crossed over one end, arms crossed behind his head. Louis leaned against his desk and regarded him. "I didn't expect to see you here Harvey." He looked him up and down. "You look better than you did yesterday."

His friend sat up on the couch. "My mom practically force fed me dinner and ordered me to bed. It was like being ten years old again." The small smile on his face told Louis that Harvey hadn't really minded this one bit. He came and sat next to him and asked if he'd spoken to the hospital.

"She had a good night. They've started weaning her off the ventilator. There's a chance they'll try and take her off it altogether later today." The relief was evident on both their faces.

"You've done an incredible job Louis, keeping things going. I checked my emails. I don't think my workload has ever been this orderly."

"Well, you have Mike and Rachel to thank for most of that." He nodded and they sat in silence for a while. "You sleep at all?"

Harvey looked up at him. "I honestly don't know. Maybe. I just kept thinking about her. About the last time I spoke to her before….." He paused briefly, scratching the back of his head. "She isn't happy Louis. I think she feels she wasted her life."

"On you?"

Harvey gave a short snort of a laugh at Louis's bluntness. "Yeah. She never intended to stay you know? I was the stop-gap on the road to her glittering acting career. That was her dream."

He stood up at that and paced the room, stopping as his eyes caught the image of Donna on stage on Louis's desk. His friend followed his eye line to the photograph. Before he could say anything, Harvey moved to leave. "I should get back to the hospital."

Louis felt for Harvey; seeing how much guilt he harboured on so many levels. "I don't believe she regrets her choices Harvey….. She loves you."

…..

The next few days passed along with everyone settling in to a new routine, taking it in turns to visit the hospital after work; keeping an eye on both Donna and Harvey. Work continued, but at the edge of everyone's mind was the knowledge that news of Donna could come at any point, good or bad.

As it hit a week since that night, Harvey was in his usual seat. He looked across the unit at Bill, who gave him a small wave as Martha slept. They were hoping to move her to a general ward over the next few days. They'd shared many chats over the last week and Harvey was going to miss him. He looked at the books on Donna's bedside table and smiled.

"Louis is making impressive progress Donna. I have no idea how much Shakespeare wrote, but it looks as though he's well on his way to reading them all to you! I'm definitely not going to try and compete with that!"

He ran his fingers through her hair. It had lost some of its vibrancy over the week, but it didn't matter to him. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Without the tube from the ventilator, he tried to pretend she was simply sleeping. As had happened more than once recently, that thought sent his mind back in to his memories; to the sun coming through her curtains, bringing out all the colours in her hair against her pillows as she slept next to him. _God, she'd looked so beautiful_. He remembered turning on his side to stare at her until her voice had brought him back to reality, _"You like what you see Mister?"_

He shook the memories away yet again and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please wake up Donna. I miss you." Sitting back in his chair he closed his eyes, allowing the rhythm of the monitors to lull him to sleep.

…..

The night shift was still on duty in the ICU, so he knew it was still the early hours of the morning, when he opened his eyes a few hours later. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what had woken him – the weak pressure he felt against his fingers. He sat forward in the chair, holding her hand more securely in his.

"Donna?" He watched her hand as it slowly squeezed his own. It took his breath away.

He leaned closer to her, his eyes darting between her hand and her face. "Donna?" It came out as half a question, half a plea.

Her eyelids started to flutter and he felt the tears come to his eyes. "Come back to me Donna. I'm here." She made a quiet murmur and he pulled his chair as close to the bed as he could. _Please God._

Her eyes opened a little, as if it was too much effort to open them fully. It was the most incredible sight he'd ever witnessed. "Hey," he murmured, a broad smile on his face.

It seemed to take all her energy to keep her eyes open, as she followed the sound of his voice and finally focussed on his face. "Harvey?" It came out as a whisper.

Words failed him for a few seconds, as the emotional weight of the last week seemed to catch up with him. He moved from the chair and perched on the side of her bed, holding her hand in his. "I'm here Donna."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, finding the strength the speak. "Hi…"

He felt the tears fall, but he couldn't give a damn, as he gave her a warm smile. "Hey there. Welcome back." She squeezed his hand gently and wet her dry lips. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, but everything will be okay now." Donna's eyes squeezed together then, a frown forming. "The man…..at the office….he…"

Harvey leant forward. "Don't think about that now. You need to rest."

She looked in to his eyes again and he could see her fear. "Everything's going to be alright," he whispered softly. She gave him a small smile. "You look tired."

He laughed lightly at that; she was still trying to read him even now. "I've been a little distracted."

She gave a quiet grown and closed her eyes again.

"I'm going to get the nurse, okay?"

With that, he slipped off her bed and crossed the room to the nurses' station, explaining that Donna was awake. "I think she's in pain." He stood back as one of the nurses tended to Donna, asking her a couple of questions and updating her charts. "I'll be back in one minute with something to help her sleep."

As he waited for the nurse to come back, Harvey perched on her bed again. "I'm tired." He smiled at her. "I know. They'll give you something so you can get some rest."

She reached for his hand and he took hers, drawing circles around her palm with his finger. The nurse reappeared and told Donna he'd give her a small dose of morphine for the pain. "It'll help you sleep for a little while too Donna."

The drug seemed to take effect almost instantly, as her eyelids started to droop. "Harvey?...Stay with me?..."

He swallowed back his emotions, as he continued to hold her hand. "I'm not going anywhere Donna. Just sleep now."

After she'd closed her eyes, he listened to her breathing even out, before softly kissing her forehead.

…..

Harvey continued to sit on the bed; long enough to be sure the painkillers had taken effect and Donna was asleep, a small smile on his face, before standing up and slipping out of the ICU to call her parents. After ending that call, he eased himself down in to a chair in the corridor and called the first person he wanted to share the news with.

"Harvey…?" Being the middle of the night, the voice that greeted him was groggy and he felt a little guilty for calling until he remembered the reason for it.

"She's awake Louis." Saying it out loud to his friend made it seem much more real. Louis remained silent for a few more seconds before responding. "Is she alright?" Harvey could hear the emotion in his voice and was pleased he'd been able to give him this news.

"They gave her something to help her sleep. She was drowsy and in some pain, but I think she's going to be okay."

He smiled as he said it. "I'll let you sleep too Louis. I just wanted to let you know. Figured we all needed some good news."

"Thanks for calling me Harvey. Does Mike know?"

"He's my next call."

After hanging up with Louis, Harvey took a deep breath. He leant forward in the chair, taking a few minutes to try and get his emotions in check, but all the fear and worry he'd been suppressing hit him all at once and he started to cry with relief. It took him by surprise, but he surrendered to it. _She's going to be okay._ He repeated it over and over in his head like a mantra, until he was calm enough to pick up his phone again and call Mike, who was almost as emotional to hear the news as Harvey was telling him.

…..

 _Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed this latest, shorter instalment. Plus thanks to Louis I was able to include a small extract from one of my favourite speeches in Shakespeare! As I'm currently in bed with a cold, I have plenty of time to write, so I'll aim to get something else up soon! Thanks of being such a supportive bunch! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update of this story. Love & War took over for a bit there, but I wanted to update this story before this week's episode. As always, thanks for the reviews. All feedback is very welcome. **

**...**

 **Chapter Eight**

Donna took the medication and water gratefully from the nurse later that morning. Her mother had been chattering away at her for the last 30 minutes since she'd arrived and truthfully, she wished the drugs would put her to sleep so she could have a little peace. _Or maybe they could give mom something_ , she couldn't help thinking. At least her mother was continuing to talk quietly so as to not wake Harvey.

She turned her head on the pillow, her eyes resting on him, asleep in the chair next to her. _He really cannot be comfortable sleeping like that_ , she thought.

He mother saw Donna's eyes were on Harvey and she smiled. "You should make him go home honey. He's exhausted." Donna looked back at her mother. "He looks tired. How long has he been here?"

"I think the better question would be how long hasn't he been here."

"Mom." Donna's warning tone interrupting her mother's apparent nonsense. Her mother however, persevered. "Ask your father if you don't believe me! He's barely left that chair, let alone this hospital. It's no wonder he's practically unconscious now!"

Donna was shocked by this information. She'd never expected Harvey to be the bedside vigil type and knowing he had been for her, left her speechless. Her mother saw her daughter's clear surprise at the information. She shook her head at how blind the two of them were.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee. Do you need anything honey? Juice, magazines, books?"

Smiling at her mother, Donna took in the stack of Shakespeare on the cabinet and smiled. She thought she had a faint memory of someone reading to her. _Maybe that was real_. "I'm fine Mom."

After her mother had disappeared, she reached for the book on the top of the pile – Much Ado About Nothing. _Definitely Louis_ , she thought to herself.

Her eyes moved back to Harvey, who was dead to the world. _He's really been here all this time?_ Her mind raced with the possible implications of such a reaction by him, as she started to relive the time after the attack; him literally anchoring her to him. She exhaled and closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories of that night. She knew she'd have to face them, just not yet. She moved to sit up further in the bed, but the pain hit her and she groaned, lying back on the pillows.

Harvey's reflexes were so finely tuned to her now that all it took to wake him from his deep sleep was her groan. His head shot up, the sudden movement taking Donna by surprise. He looked disorientated for a second, before his eyes met hers. She smiled at him through the pain. "Hey."

Harvey couldn't put in to words how he felt in that moment. _She's here with me._ He leaned forward in his chair, closer to her. "Hey yourself."

She saw his face change just as quickly, from relief to concern. "You're in pain." It wasn't a question. _He knows me better than I thought._ "Just waiting for the drugs to kick in and then I'll be okay."

He tilted his head to the side, clearly not convinced by her reassurance. She tentatively reached out her hand and he took it instantly, his fingers threading tightly between hers. It felt a little strange to her that their physical connection seemed so much stronger than before; reaching for him was so natural. "I'm alright now Harvey,' she murmured.

His fingers tightened around hers. "I know," he responded, his voice so much lower and quieter than she was used to. He looked up at her, from their joined hands, his eyes soft, but intense. "You scared me to death Donna."

Biting her lip, she gave him a small smile. "You should know that you can't get rid of me that easily." She paused, a look of concern passing across her face. "You look tired Harvey, I don't want you in the hospital too."

"I'm fine."

Knowing how stubborn he could be, she changed topics. "Is everything alright at the office?"

"Donna, I don't want you worrying about that right now. It's not important."

She gave him the look he always received when he was being stubborn and she wasn't willing to let it go. Her eyebrow raised to match her attitude. "But it is important. Jessica isn't there to handle everything. I'm not going to be the reason things get overlooked."

"There was somewhere more important for me to be and that was here, alright? Anyway, Louis has done an incredible job at managing the office these last few days. I admit he's surprised me how much he's stepped up."

Donna smiled, the news that two of the people she loved most were working together pleasing her a great deal. "You're a strong team when you leave your egos out of it." This earned her a smirk from Harvey. "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in."

The warmth of the expression on her face lit him up inside and he let himself start to relax for the first time since the night of the attack. Unconsciously, he started to stroke the skin of her hand below her thumb with his own as he looked at her, his eyes watery. "I missed you."

Emotional Harvey was such a rare sight that she was taken by surprise and whether the drugs or the heightened nature of the moment, she felt a lump forming in her throat. "I'm not going anywhere Harvey."

He nodded. "That's good." It was almost a whisper.

She was worried for him and used the best tactic she had to get what she knew he needed, whether he realised it or not. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

She put her other hand atop their interlinked hands and squeezed gently as she looked at him. "I need you to go home. Go to bed and sleep and then eat something that isn't from this hospital."

"The food's actually not that bad. It's just an adjustment…"

"Harvey…" She was playing her strongest hand and he knew it. She was asking him to do it for her and he couldn't refuse her anything. He gave in without a fight. "I'll wait for your mom to come back. I don't want to leave you alone."

Donna's eyes caught the door of the ICU and she smiled. "You don't have to worry about me being alone now." She nodded in the direction of the entrance and Harvey was amazed to see the slightly shy approach of his firm's IT guy, until he remembered his and Donna's business venture had brought them closer.

"It's lovely to see you Benjamin." Donna addressed him with an affection that made Harvey realise they'd bonded more than he'd realised. He stood at the other side of the bed, looking slightly awkward. "Rachel let me know you were feeling better, so I thought I'd say hello before going to work. If I'm interrupting I can come back?"

Donna smiled and motioned for him to help himself to a chair. Harvey knew this was his cue and he had his orders. "Of course not. I was actually just leaving. Apparently she can only put up with me for so long."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement and she gave his hand a squeeze. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but he got to his feet and hesitated, him now the one feeling a little awkward. "If you need me or need me to bring anything, just call me, okay?"

She nodded, letting go of his hand, missing the warmth of it instantly. She saw the look cross his face that he always had when unsure if he should do something, but a few seconds later, decision made, he smiled at her and leant down to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes on a reflex, her stomach turning over with butterflies. His lips by her ear, he murmured softly that he'd be back later that afternoon.

Straightening up he gave Benjamin a small nod of goodbye and headed for the door. She watched him go; already missing him more than she wanted to admit. At the door he looked back, his warmest smile on his face, before disappearing out of sight down the hospital corridor.

…..

Harvey awoke feeling more rested than he had in days. Turning on his side, he was shocked to see it was past 2 p.m. He'd slept for hours, despite only intending to close his eyes for a short rest. The warm water of his shower washed away the days of tension he'd felt as he stood under it and closed his eyes. His mind replayed the last 12 hours, marvelling in the reality that Donna had come back to him. His Donna; she was the most important person in his life and he knew it. _But, what do I say to her?_ _She needs to focus on getting better._ He sighed and turned off the water.

After getting dressed, he made himself fresh coffee, the added hint of vanilla making him smile, a smile that only broadened when he opened his fridge to find fresh supplies. His mom had clearly been shopping when she was here.

Thinking of her made him reach for the phone. She answered on the second ring. "Harvey, is everything alright?" He was thrilled to be able to update his mother on Donna's improving condition. The more people he told, the more real it became to him.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her properly when she's feeling a little better. I have a feeling we are going to get along very well indeed."

Harvey chuckled. "Why does that terrify me a little?! I'll talk to you soon Mom."

…..

Donna sat up a little in bed after a short sleep. Her body ached, but she was not going to let the pain overwhelm her. She could already feel her restlessness kicking in and it was only day one.

One of the nurses appeared at that moment with the next dose of her medication. "They should be bringing lunch soon. You should try and eat a good meal."

"Thank you."

With no one visiting her, she had some time to think, afraid of the images her memory was conjuring up. _The noise of someone in the corridor outside Harvey's old office…. The man…..His anger…_

She exhaled, trying to calm herself down as the pain started to wash over her. She didn't want to remember, but her mind had other ideas.

Determined to focus on anything to distract herself, she cast her eyes around the other beds of the ICU. Some were empty, but those that were occupied were taken by an array of different people. She found herself wondering about their stories; how they had also come to be here.

It was then that she noticed an older man on the other side of the room, sitting next to a sleeping lady, who Donna assumed was his wife, watching her. She caught his eyes and he smiled, giving her a little wave as a hello. As a reflex, she waved back and taking that as tacit permission, the man walked across to her.

"Hello Donna. It's lovely to see you doing so much better."

She smiled, a little puzzled, a sign he clearly picked up on. "My name's Bill. I've heard a lot about you the last few days."

"You have?"

He nodded. "From Harvey. We've had a lot of time to talk and he mainly talked about you."

Donna didn't know what to say on hearing this, so she chose humour. "I hope he was only keeping to the good things about me Bill!" The older man laughed lightly. "Oh, I was under the impression that there were only good things!"

She looked away quickly, a little embarrassed, but Bill continued regardless. "He seems like a good man and he clearly cares about you very much. But, if even half of what he's told me is true, then he's also a very lucky man indeed!"

She raised her head and met his eyes. Her first impressions of people were usually accurate and she already liked this man. "Is your wife going to be alright?"

His smile practically lit up the room. "Oh yes, they should be moving her to a general ward later today and hopefully she can go home soon. The house isn't the same without her. I suppose that's why I've been here so much. It's been nice to have Harvey to talk to. I must say goodbye to him before Martha is moved."

Donna was quite moved by the genuine affection this man seemed to have for Harvey. "He'll be back later," she replied.

The nurse arrived with her lunch at that moment, so Bill turned to go back to his wife. "It was nice to meet you Donna." She smiled as he walked away. Bill had certainly helped distract her. All she could think about now, was what exactly Harvey had been saying about her to him.

…..

For the first time in days Louis was leaving work with a smile on his face and when he met Mike and Rachel at the elevators of PSL, he saw the same looks mirrored on their faces. Today was a good day. They were going to see Donna. He'd tried not to imagine the possibility of her not getting better, but those first few days in particular had been terrifying. He gave a silent prayer of thanks as they made the journey across the city.

As they approached the doors to the ICU, Louis saw the look of apprehension on Mike's face and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have nothing to feel guilty about Mike."

"Logically, I know that Louis. I just…..It's just going to be a little hard to look her in the eye." Rachel took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be fine."

Harvey was back in his chair when they arrived and Louis was thrilled to see how much happier he looked, as if the weight of the world had been lifted from him. The way he was looking at Donna as they spoke made Louis smile. _Maybe he's finally woken up_ , he pondered as they crossed the unit to Donna's bed. The bed on her left was empty, allowing them to have a little more space and push the two visitors at a time rule.

Donna's smile widened when she saw them. "Hey. Now it's a party."

Rachel leaned in and gave her friend a big hug, getting a little teary. "It's so good to see you." She released her friend from her hug and took the chair next to her bed. Her eyes then met Louis's. She could see the emotion he was doing his best to hold back. She reached out her hand and he took it, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "It's lovely to have you back Donna. We missed you."

"Thank you Louis and thank you for the Shakespeare. I think I'll miss you reading it to me!"

He looked up at her, as he took a seat next to Harvey, surprise evident on his face. "You remember that?!"

"Well, it's a bit like a faint memory, but you clearly made an impression on my subconscious!"

Louis looked thrilled to have helped her in some small way. "The power of Shakespeare!" he joked proudly.

Harvey watched Donna, his mind racing through the possibilities of what else had reached her from all the admissions he'd made to her. She hadn't given any suggestion that she'd heard anything he'd said, but he couldn't help wondering.

His gaze noticed Mike, still a couple of steps back from the rest of them. "The more the merrier Mike." His friend smiled uncertainly.

Donna looked from Harvey to Mike and her heart went out to him; he looked so terribly guilty. _Best to get this out of the way right now._ "Mike, Harvey's told me who the police have in custody." She saw his head drop to look at the floor. "It's not your fault Mike. You made the right, professional decision. No one could ever have known what would happen. Plus, I'm taking full advantage of everyone doing what I want right now, so you're to stop feeling guilty. Is that clear?"

He looked her in the eyes and saw them sparkling with playfulness and affection and some of the guilt lifted. He nodded. "Crystal clear."

At that moment, Bill returned to the ICU and Donna gave him a wave, which he returned. Harvey looks surprised. "You've met Bill?"

"Oh, Bill was very keen to meet me. Apparently he'd heard a lot about me…." The teasing tone to her voice both thrilled and scared him.

"Is that so?" He paused and looked across the room. They seemed to be preparing to move Martha, so he stood and excused himself from the group to say farewell to his new friend. Donna watched their interaction as their friends continued to chat happily around her. _You're full of surprises Harvey Specter_ , she thought.

…..

They all stayed for a couple more hours, talking and laughing like the family they were. Donna marvelled at how lucky she was to have all of them in her life.

As the ICU started to empty of visitors, Donna felt the tiredness coming over her and she stifled a yawn.

"That's our cue to let you get some rest I think," Louis chuckled. Rachel and Mike stood and put on their coats, saying their goodnights to Donna, as Harvey continued to sit in his chair. He didn't want to be away from her, even if it was only for a few hours.

As the others moved to leave, she turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow. "You're not thinking about sleeping in that chair are you Harvey?" He bit his lip, trying to think of a strategy to convince her to let him have his way. "It's more comfortable than it looks…" It was a terrible argument and he knew it. Her smile was warm and was reflected in her eyes.

"Overruled I'm afraid Mister. I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed, reaching for his coat, the battle lost before it had even started. "Fine. You win."

"Don't I always?"

Chuckling, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, just as he'd done that morning. As he pulled away, she saw the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, one day I'm going to win Donna. Trust me." He held her gaze and she felt her heart start to beat a little faster.

He stepped back, reaching for his scarf, breaking the charge in the air between them. Selfishly she wanted him to stay, but she knew she couldn't let him, not unless she wanted him to collapse with exhaustion.

"Goodnight Harvey."

Donna only realised how tired she was once they'd left and she was soon asleep. In fact, sleep came easier to all of them that night, the fears of the last few days finally starting to fade away.

…..

That's all for now. Thanks for reading everyone! More soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I seem to be writing in two chapter chunks right now, so here is chapter nine. As always, please do continue to let me know what you think via the reviews. Thanks again.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Nine**

Mike stood outside his office door, staring at the bare corridor outside. Donna's old cubicle had been removed so that a new carpet could be installed and the desk had yet to be put back. _It's almost as if it never happened_ , he thought.

Rachel appeared next to him, a hand on his arm. She knew he was still struggling with his link to what had happened and having it happen right here was not easy. "You okay?" He nodded and took a deep breath. He moved back in to his office and she followed silently, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"How did it go with the police this morning?"

"Fine. I couldn't give them much more than I did last week. I guess it will be Donna who will be able to give them whatever else they need. Maybe that'll finally make the son of a bitch confess."

Rachel nodded, a frown on her face as she thought about her friend having to relive that night. "I looked back over the file. I mean, I knew it by heart, but I needed to check."

"You didn't miss anything Mike. Your conclusion was correct. There was nothing you could have done for him."

He nodded, standing up and walking over to the window. "I know Rach. I'm just so angry with him, with myself. It's just a mess."

He turned back to face her. "I'll be okay." She walked across to him and put her arms around his waist and kissed him gently. "I know you will."

He smiled and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. "We need to set a date for the wedding." She looked at him, beaming with delight. "I guess we should. Life keeps getting in the way!"

He nodded, a look of resolve replacing the sadness he'd had a few moments earlier. "If this week has reminded me of anything, it's that life is precious and I don't want to waste a single minute of it."

She ran her hand across his jawline affectionately and gave him another kiss. "Well then, I guess tonight we start making some plans then, but right now I need to get back to work."

She moved towards the door. "I love you." He smiled back at her, telling her he loved her too, even though those words didn't seem enough to express just how much she meant to him.

…..

Donna was just finishing her breakfast the next morning when Harvey arrived. She spotted the second cup of coffee in his hand and her eyes lit up. "Please tell me that that's my favourite."

"What do you think?" he teased. "I think this officially makes you my favourite person."

He smiled broadly, removing his coat and sitting down. "That's fine with me. How are you feeling?"

She moved to try and reposition her pillows, but he put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Let me do that."

"I'm not an invalid Harvey, I can do it you know." He raised his eyebrows, giving her his sceptical look. It was however also the look that told her not to argue with him. She sighed. "Fine." He adjusted the pillows behind her back and neck and she eased back on to them.

"Better?"

She gave him a grateful smile and nodded, picking up the coffee cup and taking a sip, revelling in just how good it tasted compared to what she'd been offered with breakfast. She took a proper look at him.

"You look a bit more human today Harvey. That's good. I was worried about you."

He laughed and shook his head. "We seem destined to always be worrying about each other, don't we?!"

Donna bit her lip and looked at him. "Works for me." He dipped his head and nodded. She watched him carefully, as he drew in a breath and raised his gaze to her again. _What is he trying to say?_ She could see he was building himself up to something. "Donna. There's something I need to talk to you about."

She remained silent, preferring to let him keep going. He paused, as if trying to find the right words, but was cut off by the unwelcome arrival of the detectives he'd met all those nights ago. He saw their approach and sighed. "The police are here to talk to you."

Donna looked confused for a minute, before she saw the two men crossing the ICU. She closed her eyes at the thought of having to talk to them, but knew she couldn't avoid it forever.

"Ms Paulsen. I'm Detective Brown and this is Detective Carter. If you're feeling up to it, we'd like to talk with you about what happened when you were attacked."

She looked down at her hands and swallowed, breathing out slowly to calm herself. Harvey took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to do this right now if you're not ready Donna." His voice was gentle and calming.

"It's okay. I need to do this. Will you stay?" The fear in her eyes made him ache. He drew his chair closer to her side and squeezed her hand again. "Of course. Just take your time, alright?"

She nodded and looked at the detectives, who'd taken seats at the other side of her bed. "What do you want to know?"

Detective Brown opened his notebook and switched on his dictaphone. "If you just start with what you remember. We understand you spoke with Mr Specter around 9 p.m.?"

Donna wet her lips, her throat suddenly dry. Harvey poured her a glass of water and put it on the tray in front of her and she nodded her thanks.

"It was only a few minutes after I'd talked to Harvey and I was about to finish up and go back to his new office…..I heard a noise in the corridor and as I went out to see what it was, he'd just reached my cubicle…."

She paused and took another deep breath and squeezed Harvey's hand tightly. He hated seeing the emotional struggle she was going through. It made him feel powerless. He covered their hands with his other one, his only way of giving her some strength to keep going.

"He was agitated and looked nervous to be there. I had a feeling something wasn't right and tried to keep some distance from him….He asked if this was Mike's office…he said he was looking for Mike….."

"Mike Ross?"

She nodded, her eyes a little glazed over as she relived the night in her head. The detective gently nudged her to continue. "You're doing great," Harvey murmured gently.

She nodded and closed her eyes as she continued. "I said I didn't know where Mike was, but that he wasn't there and he should leave. I think he'd been drinking and he just seemed to snap….He thought I was lying to him; he said everyone was lying to him…I moved around the cubicle to try and put something physically between us. I thought if I could just get to the phone, I could call security….."

Harvey looked to the floor; he felt as if he could be sick at any moment listening to what that son of a bitch had done to her. Part of him wanted to walk away so he wouldn't have to hear any more, but she needed him. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"He was getting angrier and angrier; he wasn't making sense, just ranting. I moved to get the phone and he was too quick…I hadn't expected him to move so fast…He knocked the phone to the floor."

She choked back a sob, as her tears started to fall. "I tried to get past him, to get away from him, but he grabbed me and he…..I didn't really understand what he'd done at first. But the pain was…I can still feel it…..I….."

Harvey couldn't take anymore and stood up from the chair, moving to sit on the side of her bed, one arm going around her shoulders as he continued to hold her hand with his. She leaned in to him and he held her as she cried. "It's okay. It's okay Donna."

He was on the verge of cracking himself, but swallowed back his emotions to be strong for her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Detective Brown gently asked her if she could tell them anything else. Harvey could have punched him in the face without a second thought, had this not been necessary to lock up the man responsible. Donna was, after all, the only witness.

She shook her head. "He ran off. I heard him running down the corridor. I tried to pick up the phone, but I couldn't breathe….. I thought I was going to die there….."

Something snapped inside Harvey in that moment. He could feel the white-hot fury burning inside him. _I want to kill this guy._ The thought played over and over inside his head, as he sat there holding Donna.

"I know that wasn't easy Donna, but it's important we have as much information as we can to build a solid case. I've brought some photos with me. Do you think you could take a look at them for us and if you recognise your attacker, could you point him out?"

Harvey felt her shudder at the thought of seeing the man's picture and he tightened his arm around her. Detective Carter passed her the photographs one at a time. She shook her head each time until the third photograph, which made her gasp. "That's him."

"You're sure?"

"100% sure. I will never forget his face," she whispered, looking away, turning her head in to Harvey's chest.

"I think that's enough Detectives." His voice was firm. The detectives nodded and thanked Donna for being brave enough to talk to them.

"You'll be able to put him away for this right? Who's the DA on this case?" He wanted this guy to rot.

"He'll be held until trial unless he makes bail, which I doubt will happen. He's clearly a risk to others. I'll ask the DA to contact you."

Harvey nodded, his brain already prosecuting the case in his head. Hell, he wished he could do it himself. The detectives told Donna to call them if she thought of anything else, before making their way to the door.

Donna was silent against Harvey, but he could feel her shaking a little as she cried. "It's over now Donna. I'm here." He rested his head against the top of hers and then kissed her temple. He could feel his own tears on his cheeks as he closed his eyes and continued to hold her. He may not have been there that night, but he was not going to let this man do any more damage.

…..

It was early evening and the sky was starting to darken as night set in. Harvey had stayed with Donna all day. She had slept a little in the afternoon, but he'd stayed, watching over her until she'd opened her eyes later and given him a tired smile. They'd talked about everything other than Aaron Matthews that day, well everything other than how he felt.

He'd finally moved to leave when her parents had arrived. As he'd turned to go, she'd caught his hand. "Harvey, are you alright?" He'd seen the concern in her eyes.

He'd smiled at her and reassured her that everything was fine, before telling her to get a good night's sleep.

As he walked down the sidewalk now, an hour later, towards the police station, he was functioning on pure rage. He could feel it burning within him and his hands clenched at his sides, as he started up the steps to the station entrance.

He was however met at the top of the steps by an obstacle and his anger flared up. "Get out of my way Mike." His voice was hard and his eyes blazed with the fury he felt inside.

Mike stepped forward, blocking his path. "NO." His tone made it clear he wasn't messing around either.

"God damn it Mike! This is nothing to do with you! Move. NOW." Harvey moved to push past him, but Mike put his hand firmly in the centre of his chest to stop him.

"You pulled a few strings to get a few minutes alone with him? I get it Harvey. You want to go in there and kick the shit out of the guy. I'd love to help you, but you can't and you know it!"

Harvey was just as angry, but he didn't move to try and push past Mike again. "He finally confessed Harvey. They have a confession, a full witness account, CCTV images of him at the office and his prints are all over the weapon. He is going down for this. You going in there could only help his defence."

Harvey laughed angrily. "Oh come on! That's bullshit!"

"Is it? Some sleazy criminal defence lawyer finds out the police let you in tonight and what's next? They claim you may have been let in before, they claim his confession was forced, resulting in it being ruled inadmissible? You know the tricks they could play! Don't give them the chance."

Harvey stepped back, his shoulders dropping in frustration. He knew Mike was right and he hated it. He sighed and sat down on the top step, dropping his head between his knees. "Donna called you, didn't she?"

Mike sat down next to his friend and gave him a wry smile. "Of course she did. The second you left the hospital. And as much as I want him to suffer too, I'll basically do anything she asks me to do right now, including stopping you from doing something stupid."

Harvey shook his head. _Dammit Donna!_ She knew him too damn well. He turned his head to Mike. "Hearing her describe it Mike…It was agony." He gritted his teeth. "I'm so angry! I want to kill the guy."

"I know. If it had been Rachel, I'd have probably punched you if you'd tried to stop me!"

Harvey smiled. "Well, punching you might help relieve some tension, if you're offering?"

Laughing, Mike stood up and offered his friend a hand up. "How about I buy you dinner instead?" Harvey smiled and took his hand to help him stand up. "Thanks Mike."

His friend put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here." As they walked away, Harvey started to try and let go of his anger. It was going to take time, but he was going to try for Donna's sake and made plans in his mind to head to the gym first thing in the morning and get in the ring. He may not be able to hit Donna's attacker, but he could picture his face while he let out some tension.

He thought about Donna, who, even from a hospital bed was still looking out for him and it made him smile. He made a decision in that moment to stop looking back and to look forward instead. He just needed to work out what exactly to say to her. Nothing else in his life had ever been more important. He was determined to get it right.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Before tomorrow's new episode (which I can't say I'm looking forward to), I thought I'd update my first story. Thanks for all the lovely comments about it. They always make me smile.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Good to see you looking so much better Red."

Donna had been engrossed in her book that afternoon, when a familiar voice brought her back to her hospital room. She smiled at her latest visitor. "Hello Stu. Those for me?" She nodded to the bouquet of flowers that he was cradling in the crook of his arm. He laid them on the tray table across her bed and moved to the side to sit in the chair closest to her. "Who else would they be for?! How are you Donna?"

"I'm doing okay, although I'm starting to get rather restless in here. At this point, I just want to go home."

He nodded. "I can understand that. I'd have gone crazy by now! Well, unless the nurses were cute I suppose!" He gave her a wink and she laughed. She'd always liked Stu. "Any idea when they'll let you out?"

She sighed. "Well, I'm not in the ICU anymore, but I think they want to keep an eye on me for a few more days. I admit, it may be peaceful, but it's more lonely being in a room on my own."

He smiled. "I hear you have a stream of visitors though, so hopefully you're never lonely for long."

They talked easily for the next hour, as he filled her in on some new projects he was thinking about, as well as the hilarious disaster that was his last date. As he finished the story, she couldn't stop laughing, which only made him join in too. _It feels so good to laugh again_ , she thought.

They were so caught up in their laughter, that neither of them noticed the door opening as Harvey arrived. The presence of Stu at Donna's side took him by surprise and he felt a little awkward interrupting their private joke.

"Hey. What's funny?"

Donna looked up and smiled at him, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Hey. Oh nothing much. Just Stu's love life."

"It wasn't that bad!" he responded defensively, before nodding a hello to Harvey, who took a seat on the other side of the bed and held out the coffee he'd brought. "I thought you might need the decent stuff."

She beamed gratefully and took the cup from him, as Harvey eyed the flowers on the table. "Thanks."

Stu glanced at his watch and stood up. "I better get back to work. I'll come back and check up on you later Donna." He gave her another wink.

She chuckled and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Harvey observed them in silence and felt the sting of jealousy rise in him. "Good to see you Harvey."

He nodded in Stu's direction. "You too Stu."

After Stu had left, Harvey saw Donna giving him a quizzical look. "What?!" She raised her eyebrows, a puzzled look on her face. "Nothing. How's work?"

"Fine. It's good having Mike back. Takes the pressure off, but don't tell him I said that!"

"Your secret's safe with me! I hope you've sorted out a secretary by now Harvey. You know you need one."

He frowned and gave a distinctly unimpressed look. "I have a temp okay? Stop worrying."

A nurse appeared to check Donna's blood pressure and to give her some more medication. She beamed at the flowers. "Oh, these are lovely! I'll go and find a vase and put them in some water." She smiled at the two of them, clearly assuming Harvey to be the gift giver.

As the nurse left, Donna tried not to laugh at Harvey's obvious embarrassment. He gave her a sheepish look. "Hey, I brought the coffee didn't I?"

Her eyes sparkled with amusement and he couldn't help but smile. _She is so beautiful._ He swallowed, running his hand through his hair, trying to find the right words to say. _Why the hell am I such a coward?!_

"You okay Harvey?"

He nodded and was about to speak, when the door opened and Louis bustled in, a box of chocolates in his hand. _God, what is it with all the gifts?_ Harvey grumbled to himself. As Louis nattered away to Donna, Harvey sighed and sat back in his chair; yet another moment missed.

…..

It had been two weeks since she'd woken up in the ICU, but finally Donna was being allowed to go home, albeit with a strict set of rules to follow and a schedule of regular outpatient appointments to check on her recovery.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in a loose-fitting jumper and comfortable trousers. As she reached down for her shoes, she winced at the ache in her side, a continual reminder of what she'd been through.

Harvey appeared in the doorway, a holdall in his hand. He saw her struggle to bend for her shoes and walked over and crouched down to put them on for her. She smiled at the gesture.

He stood up and put the bag on the chair. "Is there much to pack?" Donna shook her head. "My parents already took most of my things home, so it's just whatever's left in the cabinet." He nodded and busied himself at clearing the bedside cabinet and packing the contents in to the holdall. Once he'd finished, he sat down next to her on the bed.

She turned her head to the side to look at him. She suddenly felt nervous about going home, facing the real world again and all of the anxiety she'd been feeling recently. Harvey could sense her unease and put his hand on hers as it rested on her knee. "You ready to go home?" His voice was low and gentle. She looked away and bit her bottom lip.

"It's alright Donna. We're all here to help you."

Her eyes met his and she smiled warmly. _God, this man_ , she thought to herself. She leaned in to his side, enjoying the calming support she immediately felt. They sat there, side-by-side, for a few minutes, before Harvey broke the silence.

"So, it isn't just me who's here. Louis insisted on coming too and I didn't have the heart to say no."

Donna laughed. Louis was like a brother to her and she didn't mind at all. It then occurred to her that he wasn't there. "Where is he?"

As if on cue, the door opened and Louis poked his head around the door. "We ready to go?" He was giddy with the prospect of helping take Donna home.

"I think so," she murmured. With that, Louis opened the door fully and pushed a wheelchair through the doorway. Donna frowned and looked to Harvey. "I don't need that." Harvey shrugged his shoulders, making clear this was nothing to do with him.

"Louis, I really don't think that's necessary. I can just walk."

"Absolutely not Donna. You need to take things slowly and I am more than happy to be your chauffeur!"

Sensing there was no point in bursting Louis's bubble, she sighed and slid off the bed and sat down in the wheelchair. She saw Harvey's smirk and she gave him a look, which told him she was not amused.

Her nurse appeared at that point, carrying a paper bag containing her medications. "Are you clear on everything Donna? I think the doctors talked you through your meds and all the things you need to be conscious of over the next few weeks?"

"Yes, it's all clear. My first check-up is in a week, right?"

The nurse nodded and explained there was a list of her forthcoming appointments in the bag. "Thank you," Donna replied. She'd grown very fond of the incredible doctors and nurses in the hospital. "You're welcome Donna and just take things slowly. Don't overdo anything."

With that, Louis practically leapt to take the handles of the wheelchair. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Harvey let Louis take the lead and followed behind with the bag, trying to keep a straight face.

…..

Donna's apartment had never been as full as it was that evening, as her closest friends and her parents had dinner together, some around the dining table, with the rest eating around the coffee table. As they all talked and laughed with each other Donna observed them, all the people she cared about most, in one place. She felt incredibly thankful.

Sensing someone's eyes on her, she looked up and caught Harvey's gaze from across the room, where he was sitting on the couch. The fluttering in her stomach kicked up a gear in that moment and she found herself asking for the thousandth time just what was happening between them. Things were different somehow and yet nothing had dramatically changed. _Maybe we will never work it out_ , she thought sadly.

Mike and Rachel were the last to leave, after Rachel had helped Donna clear up. "It's going to be fine Donna. If you need anything, just call us, okay?" Harvey showed them out, reminding Mike they needed to discuss the work he'd been doing for Trent Devon while Harvey had been focussed on Donna.

Having switched on the dishwasher and put the leftovers in the fridge, she returned to the living room, to find Harvey unfolding a couple of blankets on the couch, the pillows already settled at one end, creating a makeshift bed. "Harvey, you don't need….." She didn't finish the sentence, as he cut her off. "I'm staying Donna. No discussion."

She knew that tone and so didn't argue. There was also the fact that she was actually relieved she wouldn't be on her own in the apartment. She knew her attacker hadn't targeted her specifically and that he was safely locked up, but she still felt a little jumpy at the thought of an empty home.

"I'm going to make some tea," was her only response to Harvey, who nodded and finished laying the blankets out on the couch.

They drank their tea next to each other on the couch, in a comfortable silence, before Harvey noticed her eyes start to droop. "You're tired. You should sleep. It's been a long day."

Donna stood up and made her way to the hallway, which led to her room. She looked back at him as she switched off the main lights, leaving him bathed in just the low light of the table lamp. "Goodnight Harvey."

"Sleep well Donna."

He heard her bedroom door close and wandered to the bathroom to change in to the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd brought with him. Once settled on the couch, which was thankfully quite comfortable, he closed his eyes. Having Donna home was the next step on getting their lives back and he allowed himself to relax and fall asleep.

…..

He woke with such a jolt, that it took him a moment to get his bearings and remember he was at Donna's. _What woke me up?!_

He had his answer a few seconds later, as he heard the strangled cries from within the flat and throwing the covers aside, he hurried to her bedroom door. He knew no one could be in the apartment, which meant he'd been proved right about one of his worries. He hadn't told Donna, but the nurses had warned him that this could happen.

He opened the door and crossed the room, switching on the lamp as he settled on the side of her bed. Her screams broke his heart, as the nightmare she was having continued, causing her to pull at the covers in her sleep. He shook her gently, repeating her name, louder each time.

"Donna. Donna, wake up. It's alright."

It took him a couple of attempts, but on the third she sat up in bed, gasping for air. He moved to sit beside her and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him, one arm around her shoulders, the other cradling her head against his chest. "It's alright Donna. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. Everything's okay."

He felt her arms wrap around his waist as the quiet sobs filled the silence of the early morning. He rested his head atop hers and closed his eyes. "It's alright. You're safe now. I promise," he murmured, as he kissed the top of her head softly.

After a few minutes, her tears subsided and she moved one of arms from his waist to wipe her eyes. He loosened his hold on her a little, but continued to keep her in his arms. Her head against Harvey's chest, she squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to somehow rid herself of the images in her mind. "It felt so real…..I was back there, in the office…."

"Sssshh. You're okay now." She could feel his hand gently stroking her back and her body started to relax. When she raised her head to stare at him, he ached to see her looking so distressed. He brought a hand to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb, giving her his softest smile; the one he knew he kept just for her. "Let me get you some water."

He disappeared for a few minutes, but returning with a glass of water and a cool washcloth. She wiped her face with the cloth, letting the coolness of it relax her, before taking a few sips of water.

"You should try and sleep. You need to rest." She nodded.

Harvey hesitated next to her, but before he could move, she reached for his hand. "Will you stay? I know it's silly, but I don't want to be alone."

He'd have walked through fire if she'd asked him to, so this was an easy request to agree to. He nodded and slipped off the bed so he could pull the covers back on the empty side. Without a word, he turned off the lamp and climbed in to bed next to her, as she moved closer, his arms once again enveloping her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled and closed his eyes as she snuggled closer to him, one arm around his waist, the other hand resting on his chest by her head.

He knew when she was asleep, her breathing even and her body relaxed against his. It was the most content he'd felt in years and he soon followed her in to a peaceful sleep.

…..

 _Donna is finally out of hospital! It took me a while, but there were so many hospital moments I wanted to cover first! I'm making the most of having more time at the moment, so hopefully I'll be able to update this again soon. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy weekend everyone! This is a far longer chapter than the others, but seeing as I'd written it all, I didn't see the point in splitting it up. Well, 7.06 seemed to give us all a renewed hope for a narrative that makes sense and maybe even a path towards Darvey. Time will tell I suppose! Thanks again for all the reviews! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The sun was peeking through her still-drawn curtains when Donna awoke the following morning. She still felt a little tired, but more relaxed than she had during her time in hospital. She stretched in bed and slowly rolled on to her good side, a twinge reminding her it was time for her tablets.

As her brain started to fully wake up, the events of the previous night came back to her, of Harvey's arms around her after her nightmare and of falling asleep against him. Her face flushed a little at the memories, of how good it felt to be so close to him, physically and emotionally. She could sense their relationship had shifted and yet she was still unsure what it meant. _Is this because I've been hurt? Will things just start to go back to how they were before?_

She glanced across her bed, the other side empty, the identation in the pillows and the slightly out of place sheets, the only proof that Harvey had been there. She felt sad that he was no longer next to her. _Did he want to avoid any awkwardness?_ As she pushed herself in to a sitting position, she saw the time on the bedside alarm – 6:58 a.m. Any normal day her alarm would be going off in two minutes to start the working day, but work wasn't on her agenda for a while.

As she was deciding whether to get up or not, she swore she heard music coming from within the apartment; faint, but she was sure it was there. She threw the covers off and padded across the room, opening the door and wandering in to the main room of her apartment. As she made her way through the living room, the music was clear – jazz. She smiled. _Harvey._

He had his back to her as she stood in the entrance to her kitchen, leaning against the wall to observe him. He was already dressed for work, his hair still slightly wet from his earlier shower, as he stirred a pan on her hobs with one hand, while grabbing toast out of the toaster with the other. The soothing sounds of jazz were coming through Harvey's phone on speaker. Domestic Harvey made her smile. _He just needs an apron_ , she mused. She could have watched him all day.

"Making yourself at home, I see."

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Well, seeing as the bed and breakfast service at this establishment was below par, I had no option but to help myself."

The kettle boiled and he reached for the two mugs already out on the side, pouring water in to both, resulting in the rich aroma of coffee filling the air. He turned around fully and handed her one of the mugs. "Go and sit down. I'm almost done here."

She did as she was told and took a seat at her dining table, sipping the coffee. He joined her a few minutes later, together with two plates of scrambled eggs on toast. "Breakfast is served."

Donna marvelled at this simple gesture. He had got up early to make her breakfast before going to work. She chuckled. "If you're not careful, I could get used to this."

He smiled. "Then maybe I'll try not to be careful." The words took her by surprise, her brain scrambling to acknowledge the implications of his statement. He looked a little sheepish and simply continued to eat his food, his own thoughts all over the place. _Did I really just say that?!_

…..

He picked up his jacket as he was preparing to leave 30 minutes later, as Donna moved the empty plates to the kitchen. "I better get going," he called. She reappeared in the living room, as he walked towards the door. "You're parents are coming by this morning, right?" She nodded and he opened the door. "If you need me, just call me okay?"

His concern was sweet, but she assured him she would be fine. He hovered on the threshold of her apartment, hesitant as to what to do or say. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but yet again, it just didn't seem to be the right time. He bit his bottom lip out of frustration, but gave her a warm smile. "I'll come by after work, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is Harvey," she whispered, her heart aching to reach out to him and feel him hold her again. "Have a good day." With a quick nod, he was gone and she hated the fact that she already missed him.

…..

The fresh air of Central Park was a welcome relief to Donna later that morning after two weeks cooped up in the hospital. The park remained one of her favourite places in the city and she was enjoying the stroll with her parents, who seemed surprisingly comfortable in each other's company again too. She was grateful they were back on better terms. That certainly hadn't been the case in the early years after they'd separated.

As they reached the boating lake, they stopped to eat the sandwiches they'd picked up, perching on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain. Donna loved The Angel of the Waters sculpture and its four small cherubim representing health, purity, temperance, and peace. She often stopped by it, if walking through the park.

Her father squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's lovely to see you feeling better honey. We thought some fresh air would do you good."

"It is. Thank you daddy." She sipped at her bottle of water, as families and tourists came and went, stopping for a photo by the famous statue. It felt a little strange to be out in the city like this in the middle of the working day. Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Will Harvey be joining us for dinner tonight sweetheart? I want to make sure I cook enough food."

She'd had a look at his calendar that morning, to make sure his temp secretary was keeping it in order, so she knew it was a long day for him. "No, Mom. He's working quite late tonight." She saw the look of disappointment on her mother's face at this news. It still amused Donna how much her mother liked Harvey, while her father had seemed less of a fan. _Mind you, even they seem to be getting along better now_ , she thought to herself, which again made her wonder just what they'd talked about when at her bedside.

From the conversations she'd had since the week she was in a coma, she'd come to realise the truth of her mother's words about Harvey. Rachel had made it very clear to her how he'd effectively lived at the hospital that week, leaving only a handful of times and never going far or for very long. She'd found herself trying to remember anything else from that week, but it was all distorted, as if she was trying to recall voices and words through a waterfall, everything drowned out somehow. She remembered hearing his voice somewhere in the distance, but she couldn't quite make out his words. The doctors had said it was possible snatches would come back to her eventually.

"That's a shame. He should make time to eat a proper meal. His mother agreed with me that these hours you all work cannot be healthy."

Donna turned her head to look at her mother, a curious expression on her face. "His mother? You've met Harvey's mother?"

"Only very briefly, when she came by the hospital. She was the one person who managed to get him to go home for a few hours. She seemed very nice. I think she said she was an artist."

Donna wasn't sure what surprised her more; that Harvey's mother had come to the hospital or that her and Harvey were clearly on such good terms now. It made her smile. _He deserves to have a good relationship with his mother after all these years._

They continued their walk, passing Cherry Hill and skirting the edges of the bustling Strawberry Fields, before making their way south towards the edge of the park and the busy city streets. It was one of the most pleasant days she's had with her parents in a long time and yet, every so often, her mind couldn't help wandering to thinking about Harvey.

…..

It had been a long day and Harvey was exhausted. He hadn't worked a full day since Donna's attack and he hated to admit it but he was a little out of practice. _Do I really normally do this all the time?_ He turned in his chair to stare out at the skyline, the lights dancing off the buildings as Manhattan seamlessly moved from day to night. He couldn't believe how much could change in just a few weeks. _I could have lost her_ …He closed his eyes at the thought, not wanting to imagine his life without her.

"You okay Harvey?"

He turned round in his chair and smiled at his fellow named partner. "I'm good Louis. Just getting back in to the swing of things. You want a drink?"

Louis nodded and moved to sit on the couch in Harvey's office, as Harvey moved to the decanter and poured two glasses of scotch, before joining him. He took a sip, enjoying the familiar tang, before turning to his friend. "Thank you Louis."

"For what?"

"For keeping things going these last few weeks. Today has reminded me how crazy this job can be and I want you to know I appreciate it, especially when it's not been an easy time for you either recently. So, thank you."

Louis nodded, Harvey's words meaning a great deal to him. Theirs wasn't the smoothest of friendships, but it was important to him and he felt incredibly moved at the simple gesture of a thank you. "It certainly hasn't been a month I will look back on fondly," he murmured. "But everything will be fine now. A few more weeks and the real boss will be back to keep us both in line!"

They both laughed at that. The place really would fall down without Donna and they both knew it, especially now Jessica was no longer there. "Have you spoken to Tara?" The question seemed to take both of them by surprise, Harvey rarely one for a personal conversation of this nature.

Louis sighed, putting his glass on the table in front of them. "No, no I haven't." Harvey felt for his friend. "Maybe you should. It may not change things, but you deserve some closure Louis."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, as Louis digested Harvey's words. He smiled, a little taken aback by such an emotionally open Harvey. _He really has changed recently hasn't he?_

"I lashed out at her, just as I always do. I didn't mean to. Maybe it was all too much, too soon. Maybe she'd have gone back to the Adonis in the end anyway. This is probably easier in the long run."

Harvey sipped his drink and nodded. "Don't be too hard on yourself Louis. If she wasn't the one for you, it just means someone else is."

Taking another gulp of the scotch, Louis looked across at Harvey and smiled. "I have to say, this is not a conversation I ever expected the two of us to have Harvey, but thanks." He paused, wondering if he should say what was in his thoughts. _What the hell?!_ "What about you Harvey?" His friend met his gaze and frowned, unclear of his meaning.

"You told her yet? Donna I mean. Have you told her that you love her?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows, an embarrassed expression crossing his face, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Does everyone know already?" Louis laughed. "Honestly, we've all been pretty confident about it for years. You two are definitely the last two to wake up."

He stood up. "I'm going to head home. You should get out of here too. I'm sure you have somewhere else you'd rather be."

Harvey smiled as he watched Louis disappear. He had planned to complete an initial draft of the joint venture agreement on his desk, but he had a couple of days before the client deadline and Louis was right. There was somewhere else he'd rather be.

…..

Donna had considered going to bed, but she knew she'd struggle to sleep, her mind was too awake right now, so she'd made herself a cup of chai tea and settled on the sofa with one of her guilty pleasure movies. It had only just started when her phone buzzed with a text message. Pausing the film, she picked up her phone and smiled to see Harvey's name.

 _"_ _Hey, are you still awake? – H."_

She wanted nothing more than him to be there with her, but glancing at the clock she knew it was already late.

 _"_ _Yes, but it's late. You really don't have to come all the way here."_

His place was closer to the office and she knew he must be exhausted. She'd see him tomorrow.

The text had barely left her phone, when a few seconds later there was a familiar knock at the door. She shook her head. _I really should have seen that coming._ Rising from the sofa, she opened the door to see Harvey with a smirk on his face, his phone still in his hand. "If you hadn't answered, I'd have just gone home. But I'm here, so…."

She opened the door fully and gestured for him to come in. He took off his coat as she settled herself back on the sofa. "You want some tea?"

He smiled and sat down next to her, letting out a deep breath. She frowned. "Tough day?" He leaned back on the couch and stretched his right arm along the back of it. "It was fine, just long." His gaze wandered to the television screen, the film still on pause. "So, what are we watching?"

She blushed a little and he quirked his eyebrows. "Have I caught the ever cool Donna Paulsen watching a cheesy movie?" She swatted his arm playfully with her hand. "It's not that cheesy, but I admit, it is a guilty pleasure of mine. But, it was only just starting, so we don't need to keep it on."

He caught the title on the box as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to fetch some tea, it being too late for coffee. "So, come on, Serendipity. What's it about?" he called from the kitchen. She sighed, knowing he'd only continue to pester her if she didn't answer. "It's about love and fate and I'm quite partial to Jon Cusack."

Harvey returned with his tea and took his place back on the couch. "Love and fate?...Works for me." She hesitated and he laughed. "Go for it. Plus, I see it has Kate Beckinsale in it, so you'll have no complaints from me. I'll probably fall asleep anyway."

They watched the film in a comfortable silence, every once in a while passing a comment to each other. Donna relaxed back in to the couch and let the simple comfort of having him next to her wash over her. Much to her surprise, they were both still awake as the film ended. Harvey had to admit, it wasn't a bad movie, far better than what he had expected, but he was now thoroughly exhausted. "I guess love and fate worked out pretty well for them didn't it?" he murmured, as a yawn escaped him. He chuckled. "Sorry."

Donna smiled at him. "We should get some sleep."

Harvey moved to retrieve the covers from the night before that had been neatly folded at the end of the couch as Donna took their mugs to the kitchen. He was starting to position the pillows when she returned. "Harvey, just come and sleep in the bed. You've had a long day, you'll have another tomorrow and you can't sleep properly there. And I know you'll never let me take the couch so...just come to bed…"

She swallowed, the boldness of her suggestion not lost on her. She wasn't certain where they were heading, but if the last few weeks had taught her anything, it was that every so often she should take a risk. Not knowing what else to say and being already dressed for bed, she disappeared in to her bedroom.

Harvey stood there, rooted to the spot for a minute, his mind trying to take in what she had just said. _Did she just instruct me to go to bed with her?!_ He laughed at himself, as he headed to the bedroom. The great Harvey Specter was scared to death.

He noticed she'd left the bedside light on when he entered the room ten minutes later. She was lying on her side facing him, one hand under her pillow; already fast asleep. He took in the sight before him. _God, I love her._ Crossing the room quietly so as not to wake her, he pulled back the covers and slipped in to bed next to her, turning on to his side to face her and closing his eyes. As tired as he was, it took him some time to drift off, as his mind continued to race.

…..

The beeping of the alarm woke Harvey the following morning. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the morning light of Donna's room. His hand instinctively reached out across the bed for her, but she wasn't there. He frowned and then smirked at the irony that this morning she'd left him to wake up alone. If he had his way, there would be no more of that.

She was in the process of setting a large plate of pancakes on the table, still in her pyjama bottoms and the strappy top she had slept in, when he entered the living room. "Hey. I saw you didn't have any early meetings this morning, so I set the alarm a little later. I thought you could do with the extra sleep." She smiled, as she took in the sight of him; bare feet, the same sleepwear as the night before and yawning as he shook his head to try and wake up. "Those smell amazing!"

She moved back in to the kitchen to fetch the coffee and he followed her, watching her silently, not even listening to what she was saying to him. He'd been trying to find the right words for weeks and it struck him in that moment, that maybe he didn't need that many words at all.

She turned around with the coffees in her hands and almost collided with him. He was so close to her. She tilted her head to the side; a silent question, but he said nothing, his rich brown eyes continuing to stare at her.

She swallowed, wetting her lips, as her nerves took over. The air around them seemed charged with an unspoken tension that had never felt this strong before. She looked up at him again, her bare feet making her shorter than she was used to being when so close to him. "Harvey…?"

He moved forward wordlessly, taking the cups from her hands and placing them on the counter, before closing the gap between them. She was unable to move, instead she just stood there as his eyes met hers again; the intensity she saw shining out of them making her speechless. He hesitated, for just a second, before he leaned down; his hands moving to cup her face, as his lips brushed hers.

Her hands instinctively moved to his waist to steady herself. It was a soft kiss, followed by two gentle brushes of his lips against hers. She murmured against him and he smiled, as he broke the kiss, his forehead against hers. They stood there for a few seconds, letting the momentous reality of what had just happened sink in.

She moved first, raising her eyes to meet his again, a large smile on her face. Her mind raced for what to say, but in the end she decided Harvey had had the right strategy and she leaned back in for another kiss.

He moved one hand to her waist and titled his head to deepen the kiss, as she ran her hands up his chest, her left moving to the back of his neck, as her right settled against his jawline. His heart was racing. Nothing had ever felt this good. She broke the kiss this time, her thumb gently stroking the skin of his jawline. He ran one hand through her hair, his face still so close to hers. As he spoke, his voice came out quiet and breathless. "I love you."

She hadn't fully realised how long she'd wanted to hear that and know he meant it, until he said the words. "I almost lost you Donna and I have never been so terrified in my whole life." She heard his voice crack, as her eyes filled with tears. "I never want to lose you."

She gave him a soft kiss. "You won't lose me Harvey." As his eyes met hers again she smiled widely; a single tear, slipping down her cheek. He brushed it away, as his eyes glistened. It was all so clear to him in that moment and he smiled. "I want everything Donna," he whispered, leaning in again, his lips so close, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. "Starting. Right. Now."

The kiss was slow and passionate and sent sparks through her whole body and a quiet moan escaped her mouth. They were so caught up in each other that neither heard the unlocking of the front door, meaning the voice calling from the hallway felt like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over them.

"Hi sweetheart! I thought you might like to go out for breakfast."

Harvey broke the kiss, dropping his head to her shoulder, shaking it from side to side. "You have got to be kidding me?!" Donna couldn't help but giggle, leaning her head in to his shoulder, her hand caressing the back of his neck. He started to chuckle too. "I thought my days of being caught by someone's parents were well behind me!" He lifted his head to meet her smile. "It seems not Mister."

"Donna, I brought some groceries with me too. We picked them up for you yesterday."

Donna sighed and gave him a gentle push, indicating they should move. He gave her a pout and she laughed quietly. "I'm coming Mom. Harvey will help with the grocery bags."

"Oh, is Harvey still here?" He rolled his eyes. As Donna moved to pull away, he caught her by the waist. "We're continuing this later," he whispered against her ear. She tilted her head up and nodded, standing on tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips, before whispering in to his ear. "And for the record, I love you too." His eyes sparkled, as she pulled away and disappeared in to the living room to speak to her mother. Harvey stood there for a few minutes and took a long breath out. _That really wasn't that hard_ , he thought to himself.

After the pancakes had been reheated and eaten, Harvey disappeared for a shower, leaving Donna eating with her mother. "He seems in a good mood today," her mother murmured, her eyes twinkling with humour. Donna arched her eyebrow and shook her head. She'd forgotten whom she'd inherited her eerie intuition from. "Well, that's because today is a very good day," she replied, not even trying to conceal the grin on her face.

…..

 _Well, hopefully you enjoyed some Darvey, albeit even only in story form and not on screen yet! Please do let me know your thoughts. I'll be turning to Love & War over the weekend, but won't leave it too long before updating this story too. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Suits 100 Day everyone! I was going to post this tomorrow as a tonic for all those hoping for something happy happening between Harvey and Donna (as I just don't think that'll happen any time soon). I then decided to post it now before I head to bed, so I leave it up to my wonderful readers to decide whether they want to read before or after 7.08. Thanks again for all the support. As this was my first ever fanfic, this one will always be special. Please do let me know what you think! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Donna walked with Harvey to the front door, as he headed to the office that morning. It still seemed wrong to her that she wasn't going with him, although she couldn't deny that the thought of entering the building again scared her a little.

He turned before he opened the door and gave her his warmest grin. It was infectious and she found herself smiling too. "I'll see you later," he murmured, a little quieter than his normal voice. She nodded and found herself wondering what should happen now. _Do I kiss him? Does he kiss me?_

Harvey had the same dilemma briefly, before he made a decision without really thinking about it, leaning in and kissing her softly. Donna, on a reflex, stepped forward to be closer to him, her hand moving up his chest to rest on his shoulder. _God, it felt so good to touch him._

The idea of going to work really did not appeal to Harvey in that moment. _I could do this all day_ , he thought, as his hand settled on her hip. Necessity forced them to break apart a few moments later and he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm going while I still have restraint." She smiled and he opened the door.

"Don't think that I don't know what's going on out there!" Her mother called from the living room, her voice full of humour. "Have a good day Harvey," she called as a follow up.

He chuckled and shook his head. "God, this is just too surreal!" Donna laughed and watched him disappear down the corridor, before she closed the door. On entering the living room, she found her mother sitting on the couch, a smile on her face. "Well honey, I have to say, that took you two much longer than I was expecting. I was starting to give up hope and think I'd have to intervene for the greater good."

Donna blushed. "Thanks Mom, but no intervention necessary. Now, let me get dressed and we can decide what to do today. I was thinking a matinee would be fun. I haven't been able to do that for years!"

…..

Harvey was due to meet Louis first thing that day to discuss the finances. The firm was still finding its feet following Jessica's departure and the recent mass exodus of staff before that and he knew he'd taken his eyes off the ball over the last few weeks. He was in too good a mood though to really worry too much. Everything they'd just been through had put life in more perspective.

He entered Louis's office with his morning coffee and smiled. "Morning Louis. I was going to bring you a drink too, but I've no idea if anywhere actually sells those prune things you drink!"

Louis looked up at him, a little bemused. "You were going to bring me a prunie Harvey? You would actually have ordered that in public?" Harvey considered the question. "Yeah, good point. I'd have never said that out loud!"

He took a seat opposite Louis, crossing his legs and sipped his coffee. The hint of vanilla seemed that much sweeter this morning. Studying Harvey's face for a few minutes, Louis smiled. "So you finally told her. About time!"

Harvey chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Thanks Louis." He was glad the two of them were finally a team. Louis had become one of the few people he could trust and he really did feel like family."

"So, is my good mood going to last, or are we about to go bankrupt?!" Louis smiled and reached for the financial reports and projections. "I think you're good for a while Harvey."

…..

The day was dragging for Harvey. His afternoon meeting had ended up moving to early evening, much to his annoyance and he found himself incredibly distracted. His mind kept returning to Donna, a much more appealing subject than any of the files on his desk. In the end, he gave up on work and walked down to his old office to annoy Mike.

He glanced at Amy in Donna's old cubicle and smiled at her. His eyes couldn't help sweeping over the space, his stomach tightening at the terrible memories of that night. Amy knew what he was thinking. "How is Donna doing?" He returned to the present and smiled. "She's doing very well, thanks Amy."

He continued on in to Mike's office, where Mike was on speakerphone, sounding incredibly irritated with whoever was on the other line. "What do you mean you won't confirm the booking? We agreed to pay up front!" Seeing Harvey, he cut the call short, saying he'd call back. His friend raised an eyebrow, a silent question about the call.

Mike sighed. "I'm trying to confirm the band for the wedding, but they won't do it. It's as though they're waiting for a better offer! I should have volunteered to deal with the florist or the caterer."

Harvey chuckled. "Well, if you want, I can contact a few of my dad's old friends. They're still pretty good and I expect they aren't as picky!"

"That's actually a great idea! Thanks Harvey! So, what can I do for you?" Harvey shrugged. "I'm having a slow day, so thought I'd pass some time annoying you."

"And yet instead, you've actually been a huge help!" Mike pointed out. Harvey smiled. It was the smile that gave him away and Mike laughed.

"What? What's funny?" Harvey asked as he took a seat by Mike's desk. His friend held up a finger, indicating for him to hold on a moment, as he reached for the phone on his desk. "Hey Rach. It's finally happened! You better ring Donna. In the meantime, I'll organise the parade!"

They weren't on speaker, but Harvey could still hear Rachel's laughter down the phone, before Mike hung up, a huge smirk on his face. "So what, you're already bored of being a real lawyer and decided to become a comedian? I'd reconsider that choice, if I were you." The sarcasm was clear in Harvey's voice, but he also didn't deny anything either. Mike smiled. "I'm happy for you Harvey, for both of you. How about a late lunch, if you really haven't got anything to do?"

He nodded and Mike picked up his jacket. "We should ask Louis. He'll only read in to it if we don't!"

Amy smiled as she watched them go. She hadn't been at PSL long, but she already knew if wasn't going to be dull working there.

…..

Donna and her mother had just left the theatre after a matinee of Hello Dolly. On checking her phone, she saw a missed call from Harvey. So he didn't worry, she called him back as they settled in a nearby café.

"Hey, are you having fun with your mom?" She smiled and told him about their trip to the theatre. She was already planning to try and convert him in to more of a theatregoer, but she didn't tell him that.

"Is everything okay? You sound frustrated Harvey?" She was too good at reading him now, even if just his voice on the other end of the line. "I'm fine. It's just the Matthews meeting has moved again, so I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish late tonight."

"How late?"

"Late enough that I don't want you waiting up to let me in. Your doctor was clear that you need your sleep Donna. I'll see you tomorrow." She knew he wasn't happy about this and she congratulated herself on, as usual, being three steps ahead of him.

"Harvey, check your coat pocket."

He frowned and crossed the room to the coat stand. He reached in to the left outside pocket, but it was empty, so tried the right one. He smiled as he pulled out a set of keys. _How the hell did I not feel those in there?!_

He chuckled. "Reverse pickpocketing. Deftly done." Donna laughed; clearly very proud of herself. "I had a feeling you'd be late. Matthews always moves your meeting time at least once."

"What would I do without you Donna?" he murmured softly. She never ceased to amaze him. "I'll leave the living room light on for you," she replied, before wishing him a productive meeting and hanging up.

…..

It was already past midnight when Harvey unlocked Donna's front door, as quietly as possible. The apartment was quiet and in darkness, other than the lamp left on in the living room, as promised.

He took off his coat and suit jacket and slipped off his shoes, before disappearing in to the bathroom to change. Without the bedside light to guide him, he could just make out her sleeping form lying on her side in the bed.

He smiled, the worries of the work day disappearing, as he slipped in to bed next to her, this time moving close behind her, allowing himself to put his arms around her. "Harvey?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder softly. "You better not have been expecting someone else." She murmured and he repeated the kiss. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. She put her left hand on his right bicep, pulling him closer to her. "Okay," she mumbled, already drifting back to sleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes and felt himself completely relax for probably the first time in years. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

…..

Donna woke first the next morning. Harvey's arms were still around her and she could feel his feet tangled with hers. She smiled. _So he's a clingy sleeper, is he? That suits me just fine._

She could hear his breathing, soft and even, close to her ear and she closed her eyes. She could definitely get used to this. She'd occasionally in recent years wondered how it would happen if they took this step and crossed that line and she felt relief that it had simply been a natural next step. This already felt so right, so comfortable.

She ran her hand gently up and down his bicep, enjoying the freedom she had to touch him, to feel his skin under her fingertips. His arm tightened around her waist and she felt him stir from sleep. He kissed her shoulder as he had the night before. "Hey," he murmured against her ear.

Donna smiled and moved in his arms. He loosened his hold a little, as she turned, so she was facing him. Her eyes met his; rich brown and filled with a love that she had started to think she would never see. "Hey," she whispered back.

He returned her smile, half expecting to wake up and find himself alone in his apartment; but this was different, this was real.

He kissed her gently. It was soft and full of love and she returned it, as her left hand moved up his t-shirt to his neck. He deepened the kiss and a quiet moan left her lips. _God, this feels so good_ , he thought. _Why the hell did I stop myself from loving her for this long?_

As they continued to kiss, he ran his hand up her side, underneath her top and it took his breath away. He'd held back from touching her for so long, that he was terrified he'd never be able to stop. Donna knew where this could go. Hell, she wanted it to, but her sensible side kicked in and she broke the kiss.

He sensed a change in her and frowned, fear filling his eyes. "Donna? Is this too much?" She moved in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "It's not nearly enough, but I was given very strict instructions by the doctors Harvey. Lots of rest, sensible diet, proper sleep and no strenuous activity…." She raised her eyes to meet his, a slight smirk on her face, as she uttered the last item on the list.

It took him a couple of seconds to register what she was getting at. He opened his mouth, as if about to try and make a counter-argument, but then he smiled. "I see your point." He pouted a little and she chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to get up and stop torturing you." She winked and slipped out of his embrace and out of the room. Harvey sighed. _Not quite the morning I'd anticipated._

…..

Before he left for the office that morning he wandered up behind her in the kitchen and put his arms around her waist. "Don't make any plans for this weekend."

She laughed. "Harvey, it's Friday. Had I made plans, I would have done so by now, but being in hospital messed with my social schedule."

"I'm just making sure you don't, that's all," he murmured. "You mean my parents don't you?" she chuckled, still remembering her mother's delight at their new status.

"I mean anybody, because I have plans for this weekend." She turned in his arms to face him. "Oh, you do, do you. Will I like them?!" He laughed. "I hope so." After another kiss, he left for work; Donna curious as to what he had in mind.

…..

Harvey's phone rang that afternoon as he was just finishing a review of a proposed joint venture agreement. He found such things rather tedious and was pleased to have a distraction. "Hi Mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine Harvey. I had a couple of questions for you, so I hope you don't mind me calling you at work?"

He smiled. He didn't mind at all. It was hard to believe that they were able to talk like this after everything that had happened, but he'd missed this connection and was pleased they had a chance to start afresh. "Of course not Mom. What is it you want to ask?"

"Well, I was considering coming to the city this weekend and I wondered if you'd like to do something?" He felt the conflict, but he knew he needed to be honest. "That would have been lovely Mom, but I've actually made some plans this weekend…..for me and Donna…"

He heard the chuckle down the phone. "For you and Donna? Well that's very good news indeed Harvey. How is she doing?" He smiled at the fact that no further confirmation about his relationship with Donna was required. She knew. "She's doing okay Mom."

"Well that makes my second question much more important. It's Katie's birthday next week and we were planning on having a little celebration at the house for the family next weekend. I…I was hoping you would come? Perhaps now, you can bring Donna too?"

Harvey smiled. It had been a long time since he'd been to a family celebration. The last one was his brother's wedding and it had still been horribly uncomfortable. He found himself feeling apprehensive, but he also felt the desire to go, to try and move forward with his family.

"I'd love to come Mom and I imagine if she's feeling up to it, Donna would love to as well."

His mother was thrilled and told him she'd be in touch over the weekend with some further details. "Say hello to Donna for me. Tell her I'm looking forward to meeting her!" Harvey smiled, still a little terrified by that idea. "I will Mom."

…..

As they left Donna's apartment at noon the next day, she was curious as to what he had in mind. He wasn't giving anything away either. "No Ray today?" she questioned, as they stepped on to the street.

"No, I said he should start spending more weekends with his family." Donna tilted her head to study the man she had known so long and she realised just how much her attack had affected him. They both knew now that life was too short not to focus on what was important. She smiled and kissed him gently. "So, are we walking?"

"Not yet. Come on," he replied, as he hailed a cab.

…..

Their first stop of the day was one of the last places she expected for Harvey Specter and she laughed, as she stood outside the Serendipity 3 restaurant. "I don't think this place is in the Zagat's list Harvey!"

He smirked. "Maybe not, but I saw a film recently, in which they seemed to make great Frozen Hot Chocolates! I assume you've been before?" She smiled and shook her head. "I haven't actually." He laughed. "So, that film really is a secret guilty pleasure then?"

After a relatively short wait, they had a table and Donna couldn't help laughing at the sight of Harvey in such a quirky little place. "Not quite Del Posto is it? Are you sure you'll survive Harvey?!"

He leaned across the table and gave her his broadest smile. "I felt like a change. Plus I had a feeling you'd never been before." He looked away briefly before meeting her eyes again. "You've always said you know me better than I know myself. I admit I don't know you as well as I should. So, I thought this weekend we should get to know each other a little better."

She smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him. "I love you." He smiled back. "I should hope so," he murmured, before sitting back in his chair and reaching for the huge menu, opening it grandly in front of her. "Right, get deciding. And don't think you're having any of my Frozen Hot Chocolate either!" He winked and she laughed again. This certainly was a new beginning.

…..

As they walked along later that afternoon, Harvey revelled in just how relaxed he felt. It had been years since he'd taken time to just enjoy the city and not be focussed on work and he had to admit it was a pleasant change.

Following their lunch, he took her to their next stop - to the New York Public Library's exhibition looking at 40 years of theatre in New York and London. Donna smiled when they arrived. "I've been meaning to come here!" He smiled. "I know. I heard you talking to Louis about it."

They walked around for an hour or so and he smiled at how excited Donna was to see certain costumes and playbills. He started to think he really needed to make more of an effort to enjoy the theatre. It wasn't that he didn't; he'd just never been able to switch off enough to enjoy it. "Have you ever been to the West End?"

She looked at him after she snapped a few more photos on her phone. "No. After my father lost all our money, holidays were a rarity, let alone abroad. I planned to go after college, but I came here to try and be an actress and you know where I went from there."

He felt conflicted. Had she followed her dream he'd have probably lost touch with her and they wouldn't be here together. Part of him felt guilty that she'd not been able to have her dream as well as be in his life. "Maybe we should take a trip there one day?" She smiled. _Holidaying with Harvey Specter._ She couldn't quite believe how much had changed. "I'd like that."

It was mid afternoon and he took her hand as they enjoyed a walk in Central Park, simply being together as the world passed them by. "So, what's next Mister?"

He stopped and wrapped his arms around her. "We get changed and go out." She frowned. "Dinner?" He shook his head. "Not tonight, which reminds me, I'm going to need a snack to keep me going." With that, he wandered over to one of the hot dog vendors. She still found it amusing how much he loved those, but followed anyway.

…..

They took a cab from her apartment after Donna had finally chosen an outfit. Harvey had changed in to a blue suit and she'd been keen to point out, that dressing for an evening you had no idea about was not easy, to which he'd told her to wear anything she'd wear for the office.

As their cab crossed in to Brooklyn, she'd become more intrigued. The time suggested the theatre, but they were leaving all the obvious venues behind, unless he'd really done his homework. She realised that he had, when the cab dropped them off at the corner of Old Dock Street, by St Ann's Warehouse.

"Okay, I'm impressed you know about this theatre Harvey. Lots of people I know who actually enjoy theatre don't know about this place yet. It's still quite new. I've been wanting to come."

He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "Okay, I admit, Louis may have given a few suggestions, but I made the final decision."

She took his hand and laughed. "Well, it's an excellent choice and this production is getting excellent reviews. You may even like it!"

Harvey did actually enjoy it. Plus, he loved the space, a modern theatre built in an old warehouse. As they walked in to the foyer area after the performance, Donna smirked. "Admit it, you enjoyed that."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not a theatre idiot you know! I can recognise when something is good! Plus, it's now time for the main reason I chose this theatre in the first place."

Donna frowned. He held out his hand and she took it, following him outside. As they stepped out of St Ann's Warehouse, evening already settled in, the view was stunning and Donna smiled. As romantic gestures go, he was having a very successful day.

They walked across the grass in front of the warehouse to the waterfront, in the shadow of Brooklyn Bridge and with the beautiful Manhattan skyline ahead of them sparkling in the night sky. It was one of the best views in New York.

Harvey stood behind her at the waterfront and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't get this view on Broadway," he murmured in her ear. She put her hands atop his and leaned her body back against his. "No, no you don't. It's beautiful Harvey."

She felt his kiss against her neck and closed her eyes. "So are you," he whispered. She laughed. "Careful Harvey, you're in danger of sounding as if we're in a cheesy movie." He laughed too and then remembered he still hadn't told her about his mother's invitation.

"I meant to say, my mom called yesterday. She invited us over next weekend. It's Katie's birthday." Donna turned around to face him. "And I'm invited too?"

"Oh, I think she's more keen to see you than me!" That made her laugh and she put her arms around his neck. "Well. I am awesome after all."

He kissed her and she returned it, savouring just how happy she felt. Once they broke the kiss he asked if she was hungry. "I assume that means you are!" He grinned in response. "We could wander to The River Café. I'm sure I could get us a table."

She considered it and kissed him again. "Can we just pick up Thai and go home?" He nodded. "Sounds perfect."

As they took a cab back to Manhattan, Donna surprised him and suggested they go back to his. "You sure?" She nodded. "You haven't been home in days. Plus, your view is far better than mine."

After getting home and eating, they enjoyed a glass of wine on Harvey's terrace, which he admitted he rarely took advantage of. As Donna yawned an hour later, he stood up and held out his hand. "Time for some sleep." She nodded and took his hand.

…..

That night, as she closed her eyes, secure in Harvey's arms, she smiled. "Thank you Harvey."

He smiled. "Oh, we've not finished yet. I have plans tomorrow too." Donna laughed at that. "Don't set the bar too high for yourself in the future Harvey!" He kissed her softly. "Don't you worry about that," he murmured, before he closed his eyes too, thrilled by the thought that they really did have a future and it was just starting.

…..

 _That's it for now. Next chapter will be day two of Harvey's special weekend with Donna. Oh and Serendipity 3 is a bit pricey, but if you love the film like me and are in NYC, a Frozen Hot Chocolate is a must! Also, St Ann's Warehouse theatre is an incredible theatre and the view back across to Manhattan at night really is very special. Do let me know what you think of the story so far and thanks again!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Darvey fandom! It's been a whole week since that stunning finale (well, not for me, who had to endure an extra day before I saw it)! I think I'm still rather stunned! We will all clearly need lots of stories to tide us over until January, so here's the next chapter of this, my first ever fanfic. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it's always incredible to receive such feedback and for those Guest posts that I cannot respond to, thanks very much.**

 **So, the last chapter was day one of Harvey's special weekend with Donna, so this chapter imagines what else he could plan for them to do together. Oh, and I may have come up with a new ritual for them, which I'd dearly love to see on screen (which I hope lives up to your expectations Mary)! Until the next chapter, thanks again!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Normally the quiet of the office at night calmed her, but right in this moment Donna could feel the nervous tension growing in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right, as she walked out in to the corridor, to come face to face with a man she didn't recognise.

"Can I help you?" He made her uneasy.

"Where's Mike Ross? This is his office. Where is he?!" The anger was clear in his voice, as she took a step back.

Her vision seemed to blur then; the ground beneath her feet shifting as her sense of reality tipped off its axis. It was as if she was outside of her body, hearing her voice speaking, hearing his replies and growing anger.

Then all she could feel was the pain. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, followed by fear, coursing through her body like ice, threatening to devour her. It was dark and she felt so very alone, as her heart started to race and her voice tried to scream…..

….Her scream pierced the silence of Harvey's apartment, as she bolted upright in bed, gasping for air, as her tears started to fall. _It felt so real._ As she tried to slow her breathing down, she felt his arms encircle her, drawing her against his chest.

"It's alright….you're safe now Donna. Everything's alright." He rocked her gently in his arms, his head against the top of hers, one hand stroking the side of her face. He'd been expecting another nightmare, but after a night without one, he'd been complacent until her scream had ripped him from sleep in a split second.

He'd have given anything to take them away from her, but he knew he couldn't, so he simply held her, whispering to her that she was safe; that he was there. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and he could feel her hands gripping the material of his t-shirt. _God, I want to kill that guy so much._

She finally stilled, as her body started to relax, more comfortable in its surroundings. Was it coming here, rather than her being at home, he wondered? "The dreams…..they feel so real Harvey…." Her voice was quiet. "I hate this. I don't want to be a victim."

He kissed the top of her head softly, running a soothing hand up and down her back. "It'll take time Donna. Your mind is still trying to process what happened." He paused, wanting to try and tread carefully on this topic. "I think, maybe, you should speak to someone. It could help."

She nodded against his chest. "I know. I asked Louis to get some names for me from his therapist."

Harvey smiled. "That's good." She raised her head from his chest and looked up at him and he smiled. "It'll all be okay." She nodded and he kissed her softly, letting her draw as much comfort as she needed from him.

He held her tightly for the rest of the night, forcing himself to stay awake until he was sure she had fallen back to sleep in his arms.

…..

Harvey let Donna sleep the following morning. The rest of the night had been, thankfully, peaceful, but he was conscious that mentally, as well as physically, she was still recovering. She'd wake up when she was ready.

He had made some coffee and was standing on the terrace sipping his drink when he sensed her presence behind him. He didn't turn around, but smiled. "Hey." She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 'You should have woken me."

He shook his head. "You needed the sleep." She could sense his worry and she placed a kiss at the side of his neck. "I'm okay Harvey." He turned around, his arms slipping around her, resting on her hips. "I know, but you're still going to get those names from Louis, right?"

She nodded. The thought of therapy didn't fill her with joy, but she knew it was necessary. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, enjoying the freedom he now had to do this whenever he wanted to. Her hand moved up to rest on his jawline and he smiled against her lips at the contact.

She broke the kiss reluctantly, more for her sanity than anything else. Holding herself back from him was driving her crazy, but she knew she had to follow her medical advice. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth and he smirked; no words were needed for them both to know what they were thinking.

"Brunch?" She smiled at the suggestion and followed him back inside. "So, what are we doing today?" Aware he had planned the weekend, she was curious to know what day two had in store. Yesterday had revolved more around her interests, so she was hoping that perhaps today might be more about Harvey. She knew him better than anyone else, it was true, but she still felt that she'd never really seen the more personal side of this man who she moved so much.

"We can take it easy this morning, but I thought we could go and listen to some jazz tonight. There's a place my father loved and I'd go there a lot with him, or to meet some of the others who he knew back then. Some of them still play there from time to time. I try and stay in touch with them and a catch-up is long overdue, so I've proposed we meet them for an early dinner before the club."

She smiled. It was perfect and she could see from the look in his eyes as he talked about it, that this was special to him. "It sounds perfect Harvey."

…..

They passed the mid-afternoon lazily, heading to one of Harvey's favourite little cafes for a light brunch, before wandering over towards Greenwich Village, browsing the quirky shops and streets for a few hours. It was perhaps the most everyday afternoon Harvey Specter had ever had. He'd told Louis he was unavailable this weekend and was doing an admirable job of not checking his work emails. This weekend was just for him and Donna; the rest of the world could wait until Monday.

By early evening they were both starving, as they made their way to the little restaurant where they were to meet some of Gordon Specter's old gang. Donna was a little nervous; she assumed Harvey didn't just introduce anyone to this group and she was overwhelmed by the gesture. As they walked along, he gave her a serious look.

"So, cards on the table. These guys are not to be trusted. Treat anything they tell you as a lie!"

She laughed. "About everything, or just you?!" He smirked. "No comment." It occurred to Donna at that point, that Harvey might be just as nervous about this evening as her. This was, after all, a significant step for them and their personal relationship. He was truly letting her in.

He gestured for her to go ahead, as they stepped inside the little Italian restaurant. Donna loved its low-key charm, all bare brick walls and lamplights. She turned to Harvey with a questioning look; not knowing who she was looking for. However, before Harvey could respond, four men sitting around a table in the corner gave them a wave.

Donna smiled. They were of a similar age to the age Harvey's father would have been had he still been alive. The thought made her sad for the man at her side. His love for his father had been one of the first glimpses she'd had of his softer side.

Harvey guided her towards the table with a hand on the small of her back. "Look who it is! We thought you'd forgotten about us Harvey. It's been too long."

He smirked and gave a shrug in apology. "I know, I know, Ben. I'm shit." There was laughter from the table, before one of the men, a man who Donna would have guessed was a musician had she not already known, turned his gaze on her.

"And who is this Harvey?" He gave Harvey a curious look, quirking an eyebrow. Harvey smiled. His father wasn't here, but this small group were the next best thing in terms at his extended family. "This is Donna."

"Geez Harvey, how did you mange to land this incredible woman?!"

Donna laughed, as she took a seat at the table and was quickly introduced to the men around it; two of whom had played with Harvey's father, the other two being close friends from their band's touring days.

They spent the meal talking and laughing, as they tried mercilessly to embarrass their old friend's son. "Remember when I tried to teach you the sax Harvey?! You had absolutely no patience; wanting to be as good as your old man instantly, or you weren't going to try at all!"

Donna's eyes went wide at the idea of it. She turned her surprised look to Harvey and he shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I was 14! It was too much effort!"

His father's friends laughed. Glancing to Donna, Ben nudged her and whispered. "He regretted that a few years later when he was trying to get the girls, I can tell you!"

Donna couldn't stop laughing and Harvey sighed, rising to go to the bathroom. He leaned close to Donna's ear, sending a chill down her spine. "I told you. Nothing but lies."

Once Harvey had disappeared to pay the bill, she was faced with four curious smiles. She could see why this group had been so popular with the ladies. They were quite a flirty bunch even now.

"So Donna, did you know Gordon?" She gave a sad smile. "Not nearly as well as I would have liked. We met a handful of times over the years and we spoke on the phone quite often. I wish I had known him better."

They nodded in agreement. "Well, he liked you. He said so; he thought you were good for his complicated boy." She glanced at Harvey, as he made his way back towards the table and she felt incredibly emotional. "He did?" They nodded in unison.

Harvey sensed that he'd missed a moment, as he took his seat again next to Donna. He put an arm around her. "You okay?" She met his gaze and gave him a small nod. "We were just telling her how much your father liked her Harvey."

He smiled at the thought of his father. He always felt closer to him when he was with these four men. "Yeah, my mom mentioned that recently too. What did she say? That he thought I'd met my match." He turned his head to Donna as he said it, knowing it was absolutely true.

The men looked surprised, but happily so, at Harvey's relaxed mention of his mother. "You're speaking to her Harvey? That's good. Your father would be pleased."

He dipped his head to avoid their gaze, the conversation starting to become a little too difficult for him. He dearly wished his father was there with them, to get to know Donna and know that he was happy.

"You know what Gordon would be saying right now, don't you Harvey?" He smiled, his father's image flooding his conscious. "To go and get on with the music."

"Exactly. Although I suppose tonight, that simply means listening to it! Come on, let's go. Have you been to the Village Vanguard before Donna?"

She shook her head. "No. No I haven't. This will be a first for me. I'm lucky to have such experts to guide me!"

…..

They left the restaurant and walked the few minutes up the road to the Village Vanguard. Donna had to admit, other than Harvey's love of jazz in the office, she didn't really listen to it very often and was curious to see where they were going.

As they entered the club, Harvey told her all about its history, having existed since the 1930s. "Oh, and guess who also played here in the 50s?" She caught the hint of a smirk on his face and knew the answer immediately. "Miles Davis?!" He smiled, as they followed his friends to the table they'd reserved. "You're never going to forgive me for scratching that record are you Harvey?" He kissed her in answer to her question. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me," he murmured, causing her to blush. God, she wanted him.

They spent the next couple of hours enjoying the live show, as Donna observed how quiet everyone was; all simply focussed on the music. She closed her eyes and leaned in to Harvey's side, her body relaxing as he put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. It was a moment she would never forget; finally being a part of this side of Harvey's life, where he wasn't a tough city lawyer, but simply himself. He caught her staring at him and kissed her gently.

"Ahhh, young love…I remember that." Donna blushed at Ben's words and leaned in closer to Harvey, her hand settling comfortably on his thigh.

After the show, they said their goodbyes to their companions, each of whom gave Donna a hug and a kiss. "It was a pleasure Donna. Next time, don't feel that you have to bring Harvey with you. We can survive happily with just your company!"

Harvey shook his head in mock annoyance. "Thanks Ben," he responded, as he gave the older man a warm hug. "You've got a special one here Harvey." He smiled. "Don't worry, I know."

Once they'd parted, Harvey hailed a cab and they took the ride back to his apartment. "I liked them and they clearly think the world of you."

He chuckled. "Yeah. They're a special part of my life, more so since dad passed away. They help me to keep him clear in my memories, especially stories I was too young to properly remember." He looked a little sad and Donna touched his cheek. "Thank you for sharing it with me," she whispered softly.

…..

The soft sounds of his father's music greeted Harvey, as he returned from the bathroom once back at his apartment. He leaned against the wall separating his bedroom from the living room and watched Donna studying the sleeve of the record she'd put on. Having turned on the fire too, he marvelled at how the warm glow emanating from it brought out the colours in her fiery hair. _God, she is so beautiful._

"This is my favourite record of his," he stated finally.

Donna looked up at him, as he walked across the room to her. "I know," she replied with a smile.

Harvey looked surprised. He was sure he'd never told her which record was his favourite. He tended not to play it too often at work, saving it more for home. "How'd you…" he began, but she cut him off. "It was on the top of the pile and I don't remember hearing it in the office very often, if at all."

He moved closer to her, taking the record's sleeve from her hands, staring at it with an affection that made her heart ache. "I tend to save it for here, when I'm alone."

An uncertain look passed across Donna's face. "I can put on another one…..if you'd prefer….." He shook his head and laid the sleeve on the coffee table, before stepping closer to her and drawing her in to his arms, as his hands encircled her waist. Donna instinctively moved her hands up his chest, until one rested on his shoulder and the other at the back of his neck.

"Harvey?" She studied his face, sensing his thoughts were on his father. His expression softened and his eyes met hers. "It's okay. I don't want to listen to it alone anymore."

She smiled, her eyes a little teary and kissed him softly, the feel of his lips against hers filling her with a warmth she knew she'd never tire of. As they broke apart, his nose brushing hers, he stroked her cheek. "God, I love you."

He loved the sparkle that lit up her eyes when he said it and he loved hearing her tell him how much she loved him too. Why had he been so afraid of taking a risk to be this happy?

As his father's music continued to play, he closed his eyes and slow danced with Donna in the low firelight of his apartment. He couldn't think of anything more perfect and he planned to repeat this new ritual of theirs many more times in the future.

…..

 _They needed a new ritual and a slow dance in the firelight to Harvey's father's music works for me! Thanks again and do let me know what you think. x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Monday Darvey fans! Now I'm back from my holiday in NYC (scouting location ideas for stories, as well as visiting Del Posto, where, yes, The Scientist was played on the piano!) it's time to update my stories, so after Love & War, here's the next chapter of my first ever fanfic. One quick note. The show seems inconsistent on Marcus's kids. There are two at Gordon's funeral, so they would be be older now, but in 6.12 Harvey reads Pinkalicious at bedtime, which I've discovered is a picture book series, so either Marcus has three kids now, as they are being inconsistent! I've chosen the three kids option. Please do let me know what you think. Reading you thoughts is always lovely. Thanks again!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Mike strolled in to Harvey's office the following morning, a smile on his face. Louis had let him know that Harvey was taking the weekend off and Mike couldn't have been happier. He hated that something so terrible had to happen to bring his two friends together, but the result made him happy. They'd all been through so much over the last few years; a period of peace would be ideal and he was going to make the most of it.

"Good weekend slacking off?" he enquired cheekily, as he dropped down in to the seat opposite Harvey, who looked up at him from the papers on his desk and shook his head in irritation. "And what, you're telling me you were here all weekend, slaving away for the good of the firm?"

"God no. I was sampling wedding menus and pretending I care about what flowers we have."

Harvey frowned. "I'd rather have been working." They shared a smile and Mike didn't need to say anything more. "So, I've got a case that I think could be a lot of fun. You game for teaming up, or are you too busy now you're the big boss man?!"

"I'll always have time to be better at kicking ass than you Mike," he threw back with a smirk.

…..

Donna spotted Louis the moment he entered the restaurant, hurrying towards her; an eager look on his face. It was relatively early for business lunches, so they were some of the only customers.

"Sorry I'm late Donna. Esther has yet another potential case against her company, so my Monday has already been hijacked!"

He practically collapsed in to the seat opposite her. "It's fine Louis. Thanks for meeting me." He beamed and squeezed her hand across the table. "Of course! I love our lunches. We really should do them more often."

She smiled. "Well, I have lots of free time at the moment." The smile was forced and Louis knew it. "You'll be back in no time; it's important that you take all the time you need to get your strength back." A worried look crossed his face and Donna squeezed his hand in return.

"I'm getting there, bit by bit. I…I think I just need a little more help to process everything. Harvey, all of you, have been wonderful, but….."

"You need to talk to someone else. It's understandable Donna. You went through something unimaginable; whatever you need, we're all here to help."

He smiled warmly and retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket. "I spoke to Dr Lipschitz yesterday and he recommended Dr Anderson. He has experience of helping patients deal with….with trauma." His voice lowered on the last word and he lowered his eyes.

Donna bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you," she murmured. The thought of talking about what had happened terrified her, but she knew she needed to.

"I dream about it…about that night. It always feels so real, as if I'm back there." She swallowed and looked at her hands. Louis's heart ached for his friend and for how helpless he felt. He couldn't begin to imagine how Harvey must feel.

"Is that why you wanted to meet here and not at the office?" he asked quietly. She raised her head and met his gentle eyes and nodded her head. "I'm just not ready to be there…..not yet…"

He smiled. "Well, when you are, you'll be welcomed back with open arms. The place may fall down without you Donna."

She laughed lightly. "Oh, I don't think so, especially if you and Harvey are on the same page. He needs you more than you realise Louis."

Louis looked pleased at the idea of being truly needed by Harvey, a grin appearing on his face. "Enough talk! Let's eat."

…..

Donna was sitting up in bed reading, a couple of nights later, when Harvey let himself in to her apartment, shrugging out of his coat, as he moved towards the bedroom.

"Hey," she gave him a smile, as he came and sat next to her on the bed, kissing her gently. His eyes were soft, but tinged with worry. "How'd it go today?" he asked quietly.

Donna looked away momentarily, before leaning in to his side. "It was fine Harvey. He's nice. We talked about how I'm feeling. He said it would take time."

He nodded, trying to give her all the support and encouragement he could, despite how powerless he felt. "You know I'm here Donna. Whatever you need. Every step of the way."

He stroked her cheek softly and she smiled. "I know." He slipped off the bed, disappearing in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She considered following him, but decided against such torture; instead snuggling in to the covers and closing her eyes.

As Harvey's arms encircled her in bed soon afterwards she felt a calmness wash over her. "If you don't feel up to this weekend Donna, it's alright."

She turned in his arms to meet his gaze. When he'd told her about his mother's invitation she'd had to hold back the tears. She was so relieved to see him reconnecting with his family and the fact he wanted her beside him, meant more to her than he could ever know. "I'm looking forward to it Harvey, although I admit, I may be a little nervous and I'm not even sure why!"

His kiss was soft and loving and he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair, brushing a few strands behind her ear. "They're going to love you. Maybe more than me, if I'm honest!"

…..

Harvey switched off the car's engine and turned to Donna the following Friday afternoon. She looked a little anxious, which was not something he was used to seeing on her face. "It's going to be fine Donna. If anything, I should be more scared than you!"

She smiled. "And why's that?" He leaned towards her. "The stories they can tell you…" She smirked and kissed him softly. "You think your brother is going to try and embarrass you in front of me?"

"We both know that's exactly what he's going to do Donna." She grinned and kissed him once more, before opening the car door. "Come on Mister, let's go."

As they walked up the path to his brother's house, Marcus appeared on the porch. "Hey loser, you're late!" Harvey shook his head, as he took the steps up to the house and greeted his brother with a hug. "I'm only on time for important people Marcus, sue me."

Marcus returned the hug. "Good to see you Harvey."

"You too." They pulled apart and Harvey glanced behind him to Donna, standing with a smile on her face. "Marcus, I'd like you to meet Donna."

His brother's eyes moved to the woman now standing next to Harvey and a playful grin appeared on his face. "It's good to meet you Donna, now my brother finally manned up. Good to put a face to the name."

Donna frowned and looked to Harvey, a questioning look on her face. Harvey sighed and chuckled. "Dad?" Marcus laughed in response. "He may have mentioned something." Donna laughed. She'd always had a soft spot for Gordon and it seemed surreal to imagine him talking about her to people she'd never met.

"It's good to meet you too Marcus. I've heard a lot about you."

He laughed. "I bet you have, but you know Harvey, he tends to bend the truth when it suits him, so don't believe all you've heard."

"I'm standing right here!" Harvey grumbled.

"Katie is picking the kids up, so let me show you around Donna. I've given you guys the back bedroom Harvey. Less chance the kids will wake you up back there."

He smiled at his brother. "Thanks Marcus. I'll grab the bags."

…..

When Harvey returned downstairs after dropping off their bags, Marcus was making coffee in the kitchen, Donna leaning against the breakfast bar. "You have a lovely home Marcus."

"Thanks. We like it. There's plenty of room for the kids. We loved our apartment, but once the kids came along, we needed more space."

The front door could be heard opening and a few seconds later Marcus's youngest daughter appeared in the kitchen, her eyes lighting up on seeing Harvey. "Hi Uncle Harvey!" He smiled broadly and picked up his youngest niece.

"Hey there Emma. How was school?" The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and beamed. "It was okay. I won a gold star for my short story. Only two of us in class did!"

Harvey smiled. "That's great. How about you read it to us later?" She nodded eagerly. Donna couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Harvey in family man mode was another first that she was very much looking forward to seeing more of. It made her heart swell.

"Who's that?" Harvey's niece's finger was pointing in Donna's direction, her inquisitive little face focussing on the person she didn't recognise. Harvey smiled and placed her back on the floor. "This is Donna," he replied. The little girl wandered over to Donna, the Specter eyes she knew so well analysing her face. "Hi Emma. It's great to meet you."

Emma tilted her head to the side, as she considered the woman before her. Donna felt as if she was trying to pass a test that she hadn't studied for, but the little girl smiled. "Do you want to hear my story too?"

Donna smiled widely, relief washing through her. "That sounds good to me!" Marcus smiled. "Honey, how about you read it before bed?"

Katie appeared then, alongside their older daughter, who looked up from her phone and smiled on seeing Harvey. "Hi Uncle Harvey," she murmured, giving him a hug. "Hey there. How's training going?"

"Good. I'm the fastest on the track team now!" She noticed Donna and smiled. "Is this your girlfriend Uncle Harvey?" Donna blushed at the term, one she felt a little too old for. She looked to Harvey and raised an eyebrow, making it clear she was leaving this question to him.

Harvey chuckled. "Yes. This is Donna." She smiled. "Nice to meet you," she replied before wandering off. "I have homework to do. What time's dinner Dad?"

"7:30," Marcus replied to her retreating form. "Where's your brother?"

"He went upstairs," she called back. Harvey smiled fondly after her and walked over to Marcus. "They're growing up so fast!"

"Tell me about it! Katie's been hinting about having another one, but I'm not sure. Three feels like a good number to me!" He looked across to the other side of the room, where Donna was chatting with Katie.

"What about you Harvey? You guys talked about kids?" He raised an eyebrow, aware at the personal nature of the question. Harvey ran a hand through his hair, looking a little embarrassed. "No. We're….," he sighed, struggling how best to explain his and Donna's relationship to someone else. "It's early days Marcus. We're still adjusting to being together."

His brother nodded, as he started to pull food from the cupboards. "That may be true, but you aren't getting any younger Harvey. Plus, the two of you have been practically married for a decade haven't you? I mean, let's face it, she's the only woman to have put up with you all these years. I've had friends get married and split up during the time you've been dancing around each other!"

"What exactly did Dad say to you about my private life Marcus?!" His brother laughed. "I might tell you one day Harvey."

…..

Donna was sitting on the back porch, watching Marcus's two youngest kids running around, as the sounds and smells of dinner drifted through the patio doors. "Hey." She looked up at Harvey, as he appeared through the doors, a couple of glasses of wine in hand. She smiled warmly. "Hey yourself."

He passed her a glass, as he sat down next to her on the swing seat. "Dinner is in capable hands, so I thought I'd come and join you. You okay?"

Donna nodded and sipped the wine. "I'm fine. What time is your mom getting here?" Harvey put his arm around her shoulder. "They're on their way over, her and….Bobby…."

Donna looked up at him. She knew Harvey was still adjusting to his mother being back in his life and Bobby's presence was a bigger challenge for him. "I'm proud of you Harvey." He smiled. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Donna." She ran a hand down the side of his face. "You just needed a little push, that's all."

He kissed her softly, before tilting his head to deepen the kiss, a quiet moan escaping Donna's lips. They were interrupted just a few moments later by the sound of Marcus clearing his throat, looking incredibly awkward.

Harvey gave his brother an irritated look; one that Donna sensed had happened when they were younger and his little brother had interrupted him with a date. "Mom's pulling up."

Harvey nodded and Donna felt him tense just a little, so she placed her hand on his knee as a sign of support. He stood up and reached for her hand, as they wandered back in to the living room. Donna felt her stomach tighten with nerves. Harvey's mother had been a shadow in her life with Harvey ever since she'd met him and finally meeting the woman herself, aware of how much hurt she'd caused Harvey in the past, resulted in her having mixed emotions.

Harvey moved forward, as they heard Katie and Marcus greeting the older couple at the front door. Donna watched him swallow and his shoulders stiffen, so slightly that only she would ever have noticed.

Bobby appeared first and was greeted by little Emma running around his legs. "Grandpa!" Harvey's jaw tightened at the word. He knew it was silly, that his father was, by all accounts, fine with his mother's life with Bobby, but it still stung. Bobby caught Harvey's eye and nodded. "Good to see you Harvey." He nodded in return. "Hi Bobby."

His mother appeared then and smiled at her oldest son. Seeing him back with his family was a sight she'd been afraid would never happen. "Hello Harvey. I'm so pleased you could come this weekend." He smiled and walked over to give his mother a hug, which she returned. It was a sight that brought unshed tears to Donna's eyes. He'd come so far.

Harvey moved back a little and glanced towards Donna. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Donna." She moved away from Harvey and gave Donna a warm smile as she approached her. She'd heard so much about her and knew how much she meant to her son. "It's lovely to properly meet you Donna. I'm so pleased to see you feeling better."

Donna smiled, swallowing back her nerves. She knew this moment was important. "Thank you Lily. It's lovely to meet you too."

Marcus and Katie remained in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of them; Katie giving Marcus a squeeze, all too aware how much seeing his family together meant to him.

"Let's eat before the feast I've whipped up gets cold," he announced, herding the children towards the dining table. Harvey smiled and guided Donna, his arm around her waist, dropping a kiss to the top of her head affectionately.

He'd never imagined he'd have this kind of life, one with a family around him, sitting down for a birthday dinner and he didn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

…..

After they'd all eaten as much food as they could manage, everyone had settled in the living room, except Lily, who was clearing up in the kitchen. As Harvey was telling his nephew about his favourite cars, Donna slipped out of the room and wandered in to the kitchen, picking up a tea towel. "Let me help you."

Lily smiled. "I'm putting most of it in the dishwasher, but I won't say no to a helping hand!" They worked side-by-side clearing up, Donna a little unsure what to say to her. It was Lily who broke the silence. "I've been looking forward to having the opportunity to talk with you Donna. I wanted to thank you."

Donna glanced at her curiously. "Thank me?" Lily put her towel down on the surface and turned to her. "I'm quite certain that my son wouldn't be here this weekend were it not for you."

She tried to respond, but found the words caught in her throat; she had no idea what to say. "I'm sure you'd have resolved things at some point Lily."

Lily nodded and placed a hand on Donna's arm. "That may be true, but we both know it could have taken years. We're both very stubborn after all. Harvey inherited that trait from me."

Donna smiled at that. "Thank you Donna, for giving me another chance with my son. It means so much to me." It was an emotional statement and Donna found herself holding back her tears. "You're welcome," she whispered.

Lily gave her a warm hug, which Donna returned, the knot that had been in her stomach since they'd arrived, loosening. "Harvey told me how special you were and he was right. You're exactly who he needs in his life."

Donna looked a little surprised. "He told you I was special? At the hospital? I know you came to visit me." Lily smiled at the woman before her. "We talked at the hospital, that's true, but the first time I knew how special you were to him was during the first dinner we tried to have."

Donna knew what she was referring to and she found herself surprised. That was before her attack, before her and Harvey had taken the next step. _Did he really tell his mother I was special back then?!_

"He didn't say your name, but I knew it would be you. From everything Gordon had told me, it seemed it could only be one person."

Donna blushed, but before she could respond, they were interrupted by Harvey's appearance. "So, should I be worried by the two of you conspiring in here?"

Lily chuckled. "Maybe." With that, she moved past him to re-join the others. Harvey studied Donna. "I don't need to worry right….?" Donna laughed and walked over to him. "Not yet Mister, but I do plan to unearth all your most embarrassing childhood stories."

…..

Emma had been insistent that Uncle Harvey and Donna keep their promise and hear her story before she went to sleep. Harvey was clearly under her spell and they found themselves perched on either side of her bed. Being only six years old, her story was very short and she demanded a proper bedtime story before lights out. "You read to me last time you were here Uncle Harvey."

He shook his head in defeat and reached for the book on her nightstand. "This one?" He noted she'd moved on to Purplicious now. She nodded eagerly. Harvey caught Donna's amused expression; she was clearly enjoying this far too much. "Come on Uncle Harvey, get reading!" Donna teased quietly. He gave her a look that let her know he'd torment her later and opened the book, while Emma nestled herself against Donna's side.

Listening to Harvey reading to his niece was an experience Donna could never have pictured and it warmed her heart. Just when she didn't think she could love him more, he found a new way to make her fall just a little bit further.

Emma started to drift off to sleep after the second time through the story; that reading one Harvey had insisted Donna should give. As Emma started to fall more asleep, Donna shifted her from her position against her side, so she was properly tucked in to her bed. Harvey smiled at her from across the child's bed. "Not bad reading style there Donna," he whispered. "You almost put me to sleep too."

She smirked. "Very funny." He smiled and leaned across, brushing a kiss against her lips. "I love you." She met his warm eyes and returned the kiss. "I love you too. Now, let's leave this little one to get some sleep."

He nodded and together they slipped out of the room to re-join the adults downstairs.

…..

When they reappeared, Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Which delight was on the reading list tonight Harvey? Pinkalicious or Purplicious?"

Harvey laughed and retrieved a beer from the table. "The second one. Seriously, how many are there in that series?!"

"A lot," Marcus replied, opening another beer. They continued to talk and laugh for a few more hours, before Lily and Bobby made their way home for the night. Harvey shook Bobby's hand at the door. It was difficult, but he found it growing easier to accept him over time. His mother gave him a hug, before doing the same with Donna. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

…..

That night, Donna found herself still awake long after Harvey's breathing had evened out and she turned fully on her side to stare at him. He looked relaxed in sleep and she took a few minutes to really marvel at the fact that they had finally made it here. She knew she was still dealing with what had happened to her, but she knew everything would be alright with Harvey beside her.

Finally feeling tired, she shifted herself closer to him, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She smiled, as she felt his arm instinctively tighten around her back as he slept and a few minutes later she followed him in to a peaceful sleep, one not broken that night by nightmares of the past.

…..

The weekend passed quickly; filled with food, wine for the adults and an abundance of entertaining of the children, who'd taken to Donna almost instantly. Harvey joked with her that Emma might have a new favourite.

They were leaving Sunday afternoon and following a walk, Harvey found himself sitting outside with his mother. "Donna seems to be doing well, but how is she really Harvey?"

He bit his lip and gave her a weak smile. "She's okay Mom, but she's dealing with so much that I can't help her with. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried."

His mother nodded. She'd assumed there would be emotional wounds that would still need to be healed after what Donna had suffered. "It'll take time, but she'll be alright Harvey. She's a strong woman and she has you to support her."

He smiled. "She's good for you Harvey. Your father was right about that! But you're good for her too. It's what a partnership should be."

"I know Mom and thanks for making her feel so welcome this weekend." His mother smiled warmly and gave a light laugh. "Of course. Knowing how important she is to you, she is always going to be welcome in this family." She rose from her seat, squeezing his shoulder as she passed him. "And I think it's important I get to know my future daughter-in-law!"

Harvey almost choked on his coffee at her directness. "Mom!" She responded by giving him a look that dared him to disagree with her and he just shook his head in amusement.

…..

Knowing they should get going soon, a few hours later Harvey went looking for Donna. He found her in the playroom at the back of the house, where Emma seemed to be showing her every toy she owned. It made him smile and he leaned against the doorframe, watching them in silence.

"Donna?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you and Uncle Harvey going to get married?" _Ahh, the boldness of children_ , Donna thought to herself. She felt her cheeks flush and it took her a few moments to recover herself.

"I don't know Emma. He'd have to ask me first."

The little girl seemed to accept that response and turned her attention back to her toys. Donna smiled and got up from the floor.

"Noted."

Harvey's voice caught her by surprise, as she turned around to find him leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes and wandered towards him. "Listening at doorways is very childish Mr Specter."

He smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Sometimes I find it very informative," he murmured, with a wink, before wandering away down the corridor.

…..

 _I really hope we get to see Lily meet Donna one day! All fingers are crossed. I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! How is it Sunday already? Can I have another weekend please?! I have at least managed to find time to type up the next chapter of this story, so I hope you all like it. Do leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks again for all the support!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Donna relaxed back in to the cushions of Mike and Rachel's couch, kicking off her shows and tucking her legs underneath her. As the date for their wedding grew nearer, she was spending more and more time helping her friend with last minute preparations.

Rachel returned from the kitchen with a second bottle of Chardonnay, topping up her friend's glass. "I'd object Rach, but I don't have to work tomorrow."

Despite the humour of her quip, Rachel sensed a deeper issue and gave her friend a concerned smile. "Have you thought any more about when you'll come back?" It had been almost six weeks since she'd been released from the hospital, but Donna had yet to set foot in the building of PSL.

She sighed and sipped her wine. "I don't know Rach. It's complicated." Her friend nodded supportively. "You mean because of you and Harvey?"

"Yes and no. Before that night, I'd been reassessing my life and my career and what I wanted to achieve from it. I was feeling less fulfilled and was trying to decide how to move forward." She frowned, as the night of the attack came to the forefront of her mind. "That night…..Harvey was on his way back to the office and we were going to talk about it. I guess we still need to do that. I just haven't felt ready."

Rachel nodded. "You've had so much more to deal with Donna. It's understandable that you haven't been able to think about it yet. Are you ready to now?"

Donna met her gaze and considered the question. "I think so. I suppose the way things have changed between Harvey and me makes my need for a change stronger."

"You mean not being his secretary anymore, now the two of you are seeing each other?"

She nodded, taking another sip of wine. "It was always my rule Rach. Don't get involved with men that you work with, but it was never that simple with Harvey. I know we could make it work. We're strong enough to do that, but our relationship aside, it's not a role that's enough for me anymore."

Rachel understood. Donna had always been so much more than a secretary and it made sense that she's start to feel a need for more in her professional life, regardless of her personal one.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Donna smiled. "I'd started to have some. I suppose I need to have that talk with Harvey that we were never able to have. I'm just worried he won't understand, that he'll see it as me deserting him."

Rachel squeezed her hand. "Maybe in the past he would have, but he's changed over the years and I really think he'll be more open to it now. He just wants you to be happy. He loves you."

Donna thought about the man Harvey had become and hoped Rachel was right. He had grown so much, but she knew his fear of abandonment ran deep.

Rachel sensed the heavier atmosphere in the air and decided to try and lighten the mood. Besides, they had already drank a bottle of wine. "Speaking of Harvey…..," she ventured, a teasing tone in her voice. Donna met her gaze and arched her eyebrow. "Yes….."

"I'm assuming he's inspired some sensational…..yoga recently?" Her eyes were twinkling with humour and Donna laughed freely, glad the more serious conversation had been shelved. She bit her lip and felt embarrassment wash over her.

"Actually Rach, there has been no…yoga yet….."

Rachel's mouth practically hit the floor. "Are you kidding?! Do you two just like to torture each other?!"

Donna drank the rest of her glass and before she'd had time to put it down again, Rachel was filling it up, her face awash with questions.

"The doctors are very happy with my recovery so far, but I've still been advised to follow certain precautions for a few more weeks, including…..no strenuous activity…so…no _yoga_." She raised her eyebrow on the final word.

Rachel looked genuinely horrified. "My God, Donna! It hadn't even occurred to me. You must be going crazy! He must be going crazy!"

Donna chuckled. "It's a challenge, but I think it's made us focus on really getting to know each other personally. There's so much we don't know about one another and it's been good to explore that, without other….distractions."

Rachel smiled, impressed with Donna's positive outlook. It made her and Harvey's relationship seem almost old-fashioned to her, well, if you overlooked their previous sexual history.

"And there was me thinking you were just keeping it to yourself!"

Before Donna could respond, the flat door opened and Mike called out to his fiancé. "There better be some wine left, otherwise there will be trouble!"

He appeared in the living room, followed by Harvey, who gave Donna a warm smile. He missed seeing her during the day and looked forward to getting home each night, more than he ever had with anyone before.

Mike frowned, scrutinising the two women on the couch. "I'm sensing they were talking about us Harvey."

"Does that surprise you?" He made his way across the room and perched on the armrest of the couch next to Donna. "How'd your check up go today?"

"Everything's fine Harvey." He smiled, relief evident on his face. "Good."

Mike emerged from the kitchen with two more wine glasses and poured them each some wine. Harvey had planned for them to head off, but he found himself liking the idea of having a drink with Mike and Rachel. They were family after all. Smiling, he took the glass from Mike and let the relaxed conversation wash over him.

…..

A few days later, when Harvey returned home, he found Donna standing out on the terrace, gazing out at the city's twinkling skyline. He shrugged out of his coat and wandered outside to join her, suddenly realising he should have kept his coat on.

Moving up behind her, he ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her. "It's cold out here. Aren't you cold?"

"I have only been out here a few minutes. The view helps clear my head." He tilted his head to the side; worry etching his forehead. "What is it?"

She leaned against him, enjoying the warmth his body provided. "Dr Anderson has been talking to me about the office…about coming in…to see how I cope with it." Her voice was tense and Harvey tightened his hold on her. "Do you want to?"

She sighed and stepped away, heading back inside his apartment. "No….yes…..I'm….I'm scared Harvey. I'm scared I won't be able to face it, that he'll have taken that from me."

Harvey couldn't bear to see her this way, but he was at least grateful that she felt able to talk to him about it. "I'll give you whatever support you need Donna. If you want to come in and see how you feel about being there, then I'm behind you. If you need more time, then that's okay too. There's no rush."

She turned to face him, frustration evident on her face. "I want my life back damn it! I hate how weak he's made me feel. It's as if he's controlling me and I want it to stop!" He voice was raised, but he let her shout, knowing it was what she needed; while also knowing what he needed involved him being alone in a room with Aaron Matthews.

He approached her cautiously. "It's alright. You're still the strongest person I know and you'll come through this Donna. Look how far you've already come. Your nightmares are less frequent and you are able to talk about what happened. Those are not insignificant steps."

She smiled and sighed. "I know. I just get frustrated." She walked over and poured herself a glass of water. "And he hasn't even gone to trial yet."

Harvey walked across to her. "You the DA is looking in to using your statement in court, so you don't have to testify. I'm not going to let that son of a bitch hurt you anymore. It's taking me all the restraint I have to not have him end up in the prison infirmary."

She stroked his cheek gently. "I know, but I've been talking it through in therapy and I know he wasn't as bad a man as others we've come across. He was in a desperate place Harvey and he made a mistake. I need to try and let go of my anger and so do you."

He pulled her towards him, holding her tightly, the conversation reminding him of how close he'd come to losing her. "Okay. I'll try. I actually made an appointment with the therapist Dr Agard recommended before she moved back to England. I know I have to talk about what happened too."

Donna ran her hands up his back affectionately. "You need to stop blaming yourself Harvey. You and Mike. No one could have predicted what happened."

"I know," he murmured, as he kissed the top of her head, letting the smell of her shampoo fill his senses. He smiled, resting his head against the top of hers. "We're going to be okay Donna. I promise."

…..

That Friday afternoon, Donna stepped out of Harvey's black Lexus and thanked Ray. "It's my pleasure Donna." She took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the building she'd spent more time in over the last decade than anywhere else. She swallowed the unease in her stomach and tightened the belt of her trench coat around her body, as if adding further protection to herself. _You can do this_ , she repeated to herself in her head.

She'd thought the afternoon would be easier than the busy rush of the morning and it was indeed quieter in the lobby as she made her way to the elevator bank and pressed the button. Once the doors opened, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. It felt as if it had been an age since she'd last done this, when in reality it had only been a couple of months. She closed her eyes and focussed her breathing, reminding herself of everything she'd discussed with Dr Anderson.

She opened her eyes as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open and she found herself greeted by Harvey's warm smile. "Hey," she murmured, stepping out to him. "Welcome back." She smiled and reached for his hand. She had no intention of doing this alone. "Just take it at your own pace okay? No pressure."

She nodded and they walked slowly from the reception towards Harvey's office. She had to admit, it made it easier that he was now in Jessica's old office and as she stepped over the threshold she smiled. It looked perfect. She walked around it slowly, taking it in, smiling at the picture from his mother, sitting on the wall above the record player. His little corner of his office for his parents.

"You didn't do too badly Harvey. It looks great." He smiled and took a seat on the couch. "You'd practically organised everything already. I had the easy job."

She smiled and eased herself down next to him. "You okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice and she covered his hand with hers. "I think so."

Louis appeared in the office at the moment; Harvey suspecting he'd been hovering in the corridor waiting to appear. Donna smiled when she saw him and walked over to give him a hug, which he warmly returned. "We've missed you here Donna."

"Thanks Louis. If you need Harvey, that's fine. I was going to find Gretchen anyway."

Harvey frowned. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" This office was a part of her and she refused to be beaten by the past. She needed to do this, to walk around it again. "I'm fine Harvey."

With that, she walked out of his office, disappearing towards Louis's own domain. He smiled at Harvey. "It's a huge step for her Harvey. That's great." He nodded and moved back to his desk, trying to let his unease pass. "What do you need Louis?"

…..

Gretchen smiled as she saw Donna approaching her desk. She'd started to worry it might never happen. "Good to see you looking so well Red. I think Louis went to see Harvey."

"I know. I came to see you actually; to thank you for everything you did in those first few days, holding things together."

Gretchen smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "No need to thank me. It was the least I could do when everyone had something much more important on their minds. How are you doing?"

Donna sighed and leaned against her desk, remembering when this had been her place for those few months. "I'm doing okay Gretchen. Taking it a day at a time."

The older woman nodded. She couldn't begin to imagine what emotions must be running through the young woman in front of her.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about Gretchen; about Louis."

Donna's comment was met with a knowing smile. "Would this have anything to do with a certain annual event that's due in a few weeks time? What did you have in mind Red?"

Donna grinned. Gretchen really was good. "I know how hard the last few months have been for him and on top of his personal circumstances, he had to deal with everything here when Harvey was focussed on me."

Gretchen considered the statement and leaned back in her chair. "In a way, it was just the type of distraction he needed. It stopped him focussing on his own pain and channelling it in to anything unpleasant. You know how he can be when he's upset. He didn't have the luxury to be able to do that."

Donna hadn't thought about it that way before. Louis losing Tara was a huge event and she hadn't been there for him as she would have wanted. He'd also had to step up professionally, at a time she knew he'd already be hurting, before what happened to her. "That may be true, but I think it would be nice to do something for him this year; nothing too crazy, just a celebration with friends who care about him. A person's birthday is only once a year after all."

Gretchen smiled. They really were a family here in a way no other workplace could ever match. "Let me know what you need me to do."

Donna smiled. She liked the idea of a project for her mind to focus on. It may only be small, but it was a start. "Thanks Gretchen."

…..

After finishing her chat with Gretchen, Donna headed to Rachel's office, taking her time to acclimatise to being around the floors of the firm again. People passed her and smiled, saying how good it was to see her and she found herself starting to relax.

Rachel was just on her way out of the office, when Donna reached it. A look of delight crossed her face on seeing her friend back at her door again and she gave her a warm hug. "Hey you. Harvey mentioned you might pop by today. Everything okay?"

"It's fine Rach, just a little strange. I just wanted to say hi."

"Of course, although I was on my way to see Mike….." Her statement trailed off, but the meaning was all too clear to Donna. Rachel had been on her way to Mike's office…..to Harvey's old office. She swallowed and took a breath.

"I just need to pass on some files, but I could meet you for coffee in say, half an hour?"

Donna considered the offer and made a decision. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to come with you….to say hi to Mike….."

Rachel looked a little worried, but covered it quickly. "Of course. If you're sure Donna. You really don't have to. Mike can come and pick these up."

Donna smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "I can't hide from it forever. If I do, I'll never be able to fully move past it."

Rachel nodded and squeezed her hand in return. "Okay."

She walked with her friend to the elevators and they took them back up to the 50th floor. Rachel glanced at Donna, noticing her posture was much more rigid than normal. She wanted to talk her friend out of this, but she knew it was Donna's decision.

On exiting the lifts, they made their way slowly down the corridor towards the part of the building that she'd thought of as home for so many years. No one was going to take it from her.

As the end of the corridor and her old cubicle came in to view, Rachel glanced at her. "Are you okay? If you want to go back, that's fine," she murmured. Donna bit her lip and shook her head. "I have to do this Rach, for me."

Rachel said nothing further, simply walking alongside her friend. Amy wasn't at her desk, leaving it sitting empty in its usual spot. _You'd never know anything happened were it not for the different carpet_ , Donna thought. She felt her chest tighten as she approached her old desk, her fingers reaching out to touch the edge of the partition. She took a breath to steady herself.

Mike was behind his desk talking to Harvey, who was sitting across from him. He saw the look of unease wash over the young man's face and turned his head to follow his gaze. Seeing Donna there made his stomach turn over, as his mind returned to that night and he closed his eyes briefly to quell the emotions stirred up.

Both men stood and moved towards the doorway. Donna looked up then and saw their worried faces, especially Harvey, who'd gone pale. "Donna…"

She swallowed again and gave a small smile. "I thought I'd come and say hi to Mike; see whether he'd done a good enough job filling this office."

Mike smiled and she stepped in, her eyes taking in the new décor. It felt strange. "I didn't know you had so much stuff Mike!"

He laughed. "Well, I may have got a little carried away with the decorating budget."

She smiled. "It suits you." She felt Harvey's presence just behind her and allowed herself to lean back gently against him, his hand instinctively moving to her waist to support her. "It's okay. I'm okay," she commented quietly.

Mike looked to Rachel and she squeezed his hand. It had taken him time to let go of most of his guilt and she knew seeing Donna here would inevitably bring it back to the surface. Donna moved away from Harvey and leant against the window ledge, her eyes focussing on her friends, rather than the area outside the office. "I also needed to let you know to keep Friday night in two weeks clear."

Harvey frowned. "Why?"

"It's Louis's birthday and he deserves a night to celebrate." Mike smiled and nodded in agreement. "I think we could all do with one of those. Count me in."

Harvey smirked and nodded. "Well, as long as I don't have to go mudding I'm good with any plan." Donna smiled at them; grateful yet again that she had such an incredible support system around her.

"I guess I should leave you to it Mike." She moved to go and Harvey gave a quick nod of his head to his friend, indicating that they'd continue their chat later. He took Donna's hand as she moved to leave the office, casting another look at her old desk, her old life. So much had changed and it only made her more determined to set a new path for herself.

She caught Harvey's gaze, the worry clear in his eyes and smiled, holding back the tears such an emotional step was threatening to bring on. "I'm okay Harvey. Time to move forward."

He smiled and squeezed her hand in response. "That sounds good to me."

…..

The following two weeks flew by, with work continuing without any huge crisis, as Harvey and Louis found that together they worked well at building PSL back up again. There was still a long way to go following the reduction of staff after Mike's scandal, but they felt as though they had turned a corner.

After a review of the firm's latest accounts, Louis looked incredibly satisfied. "We need to start building up departments Harvey. We're back on our feet. Time to capitalise on that."

Harvey nodded. "I've been thinking that too Louis and I've been wanting to raise something with you." His fellow named partner leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Donna's been considering her options while she's been away. She was actually already looking for a change before everything that happened and I've been thinking about roles for her."

Louis smiled. "Ones that don't involve being your assistant?" He saw a brief flash of sadness flash over Harvey's face. "Exactly."

Louis nodded. "Shouldn't this be her decision Harvey?" He was worried about seemingly pushing Donna in to a certain role. "And it will be," Harvey agreed. "But my gut tells me she's leaning towards something more managerial and she's great with staffing issues and reading people, so…."

"You're thinking she could head up Personnel. We certainly need someone capable to do it, especially if we're looking to rapidly hire and expand."

Harvey nodded. "That was what I was thinking too Louis. I just wanted to raise it with you in advance."

His friend smiled. He was impressed at how mature Harvey, and he supposed himself too, were being at running the firm. _Jessica would be proud_ , he thought. "I think it makes a great deal of sense and I would fully support it."

"Thanks Louis." He nodded and moved to leave. "Hey, she'd need an office!" Harvey smiled. "Already working on it."

Louis smiled. As he reached the door, Harvey called after him. "I'll see you later Louis, for dinner." The idea of any form of surprise event for his friend had been squashed fairly early on and instead a dinner and drinks had been arranged. Unsurprisingly Louis was thrilled at the idea of it being in his honour. He wandered away from Harvey's office with a smile on his face.

…..

The knock on his open office door later that day was when Harvey realised how late it was. He smiled, seeing Donna in his doorway, a light pink dress on, one that fanned out just above her knee. She looked more like herself and it made him happier than he could ever express. "You nearly ready to go Harvey?"

He nodded. "Give me ten minutes." She wandered over to his record collection, picking one up every so often to study the sleeve. _She seems happier_ , he thought. There was something lighter about her that he couldn't quite identify.

Finally closing down his laptop, he stood up and moved across the room to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Everything okay? You seem, I don't know….different somehow."

She smiled and moved her hands over his. "I think I'm finally starting to feel more like myself." He nodded and dropped a kiss just behind her ear. "I'm glad."

Donna's thumb stroked his fingers underneath hers and she closed her eyes, enjoying just how relaxed she felt, especially here in this building, where she'd been afraid she'd never be able to come back to. "I've been thinking about work Harvey and I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening." She turned in his arms, her hands resting against his sides. "Let's talk tomorrow. This is Louis's night." Harvey had no urge to push her and so agreed, instead brushing his lips against hers. "We might have to think about workplace behaviour Harvey."

He smiled. "Technically, right now, you aren't actually at work." She chuckled, but decided to let it go just this once, as she kissed him softly.

"Guys, please. This is a place of business." Mike's teasing tone broke the moment. "I can still fire you Mike," Harvey grumbled. "You could, but then who'd do all of your work for you?"

Donna smirked and broke away from him. "Come on. Let's go."

…..

Harvey pulled a face later that night as Donna stole another mouthful of his dessert from his plate. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Do you just want to finish it?!"

Donna grinned. "No! It's yours."

"Is it?! I wouldn't have known."

Rachel laughed at the sight before her. They really were sweet together and it made her immensely happy to witness it. She turned to Louis and gave his arm a squeeze. "Happy birthday Louis."

He smiled and raised his glass to hers. "Thank you Rachel."

Mike noticed the two of them and chipped in. "Technically, we should be the ones doing the toast Louis." The others stopped and raised a glass. "Happy birthday Louis," Donna said cheerfully.

"I have a toast of my own," he replied. "And that's to good friends." They all smiled. It was so rare for them to share times like this and Donna promised herself that she'd make sure they shared many more moments in the future.

Harvey turned to Mike. "So, you written your speech yet? Not long now!" He sipped his scotch, a smirk on his face. Mike laughed. "Me?! What about you Mr Best Man?!"

Harvey shrugged. "Please. Already done. Let's face it, the jokes write themselves. I could run with the prison humour for hours alone!"

Rachel suddenly looked terrified, at the thought of what Harvey could say, but Donna came to the rescue. "He's kidding Rach." As the others started to laugh, she turned to him. "You better be kidding Harvey," she whispered. He smiled. "Come on. I haven't even written it yet!"

…..

Donna smiled as Harvey moved across her apartment to the kitchen once they arrived home from dinner. He reached for the corked bottle of red wine they'd opened the night before. "Nightcap?" he asked, bringing the wine through to her dining table.

She paused, spending a moment to take him in. He was still wearing his suit jacket, but had discarded the tie and undone the top couple of buttons of his shirt. He made her heart race. If she was honest, he always had.

He caught her stare and quirked an eyebrow, as she moved towards him. Standing in front of him, she ran her hands up his chest, her eyes following her hands, before meeting his gaze. "I don't want a drink Harvey," she murmured, in a tone he hadn't heard for over a decade.

He drew in a breath and swallowed. Holding himself back from her was a constant challenge and now she was just being cruel! "Donna…..?" She could hear the question in his tone.

Kissing him gently, she ran a hand down his cheek. "I know you've been busy the last couple of days Harvey and it's been good for you to get back in to the rhythm of work." She kissed him again, with slightly more pressure than the first. "So, I decided not to distract you."

He frowned. Her mood had been different earlier and had he needed more proof of a shift in her, then this behaviour was it. _Is she trying to kill me?!_

"My hospital appointment was moved up due to a scheduling mix-up….so, I went today." She smiled again, catching his bottom lip between her lips. Harvey felt frozen to the spot. "I passed with flying colours. My results all came back fine. Great in fact. I need to go back in a few months, but just as a final precaution, but…..I'm fine Harvey."

Her final statement was followed by a further soft kiss and Harvey's arms, as if on reflex, moved to her waist.

"So everything's fine? You're fine?" He could barely register what she was saying to him, finding himself only capable of repeating the word fine, as speech seemed to desert him.

A look crossed her face, which was possibly the sexiest look he'd ever received, as she leaned in again, stepping forward in his arms, so she was flush against him. "Well….I could be better…," she whispered against his ear, her breath sending a shiver down his spine.

He pulled her closer, as his lips met hers, the kiss deepening almost immediately. It was official. Being seduced by Donna Paulsen was the hottest experience he'd ever had. Before he could properly register it had happened, his jacket was on the floor and he felt her smile against his lips. God, he wanted her.

He broke the kiss due to a need for air, but moved his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. "And there was me thinking it was Louis's birthday." She laughed, the noise filling the air and making his heart swell. It was so good to hear her laugh like that. As he continued to kiss her, he let himself finally relax for the first time in almost three months.

"I love you," he murmured. It amazed him how scared he'd been of saying that to her in the past. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice she'd already unbuttoned his shirt until he felt her soft hands against his abdomen and he gasped at the contact.

Her lips brushed his again. "I love you too Harvey." He smiled widely and ran a hand up her back. "So, no nightcap then?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, I didn't say that. I said I didn't want a drink Harvey." As she kissed him again, he walked her backwards slowly towards her bedroom, as his hand found the zip at the back of her dress.

"No wine. Got it," he replied breathlessly, as his shirt hit the floor and he pushed the bedroom door closed behind them with his foot.

…..

 _I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment. There are still a couple more chapters to go, plus I have a plan for an epilogue and so I should be able to update again soon! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Sunday Darvey fans! I'm currently working away at my other two on-going stories, but as I have this one written in draft, I wanted to type another chapter up for you. This is the penultimate chapter, but there will also be an epilogue too, so I'll have a couple more updates to this story before I finish. Thanks for all the reviews, I do love reading what you think, so please do let me know your thoughts.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Harvey had been awake for a good ten minutes the next morning, but he hadn't moved; simply choosing to lie on his side and take in the sight of Donna next to him, her hair tousled, her face relaxed as she slept. He realised he could easily lie there for hours.

He remembered sitting by her side in the hospital, reliving a similar scene to this; one that had taken place over a decade ago, in this very room and he realised how lucky he was.

Unable to help himself, he reached out and moved the strand of hair off her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. _How am I worthy of this woman?_ he couldn't help thinking.

Donna opened her eyes and smiled on seeing Harvey's rich brown eyes staring at her from the pillow next to hers. His smile mirrored her own and he moved closer to her without a word, his lips meeting hers. It was a long, slow kiss that made her heart hum. "Morning," he murmured against her lips, revelling in their newfound physical intimacy, as his hand stroked up and down her side.

"Morning. Do you need to go in today?" Weekend working had become more of a norm than any of them cared to admit at PSL, but since what had happened to her, Donna had sensed a shift in the attitudes of her friends, which she thought could only be a good outcome.

Harvey pulled her in to his arms. "Maybe later. If I ever let either of us out of this bed." She laughed, running her hand across his chest. "Harvey, I told you yesterday that I'd been thinking about work, about my place at the firm."

He nodded. "You'll always have a place there Donna, but you said you had some ideas?" He continued to run his hand up and down her back, as a calming gesture for himself as much as her. Part of him was still afraid of things changing between them at work, even though he knew he was being ridiculous.

"I need to achieve more Harvey and for others to see me as contributing more to the firm. I know you and Louis know how much I've always done, more than any job spec, but as we start to build up the office again, I need to be taken more seriously, inside it and outside too."

He nodded. "Okay." She bit her lip, trying to formulate the words in her head. "I know I'm not a lawyer, but I don't think that's the only skill required to run the firm. In fact I think not being one and being one step back from the legal services we provide is actually a benefit."

It was a fair comment and he knew it. All successful businesses had a strong management and he knew neither he nor Louis would want to shoulder that alone. "So, I've been considering a managerial role, but more than just an office manager. I want to be part of the decisions – how we should expand, who we hire and when, as well as ensuring the firm has a structure at all levels of staff that works and is effective."

He smiled. He'd been hoping she'd find this path on her own. "I think that sounds ideal for you. We'll need to come up with an appropriate title. Something suitably impressive." He felt her smile against his chest. "I want a vote Harvey. I may not be a named partner, but I want a say if I'm going to help build this firm again."

He nodded, his hand having moved up to her hair, running his hands through it. "We'll work something out, make it official. I'll talk to Louis about how to structure it."

She ran her hand across his chest, before propping herself up against his torso, so she could look him in the eye. "This is important to me." He nodded again. "I know and we'll make it work." A twinkle appeared in her eye. "And I need my own office obviously."

He gave her a smug smile. "Already in hand." She frowned and tilted her head. "I want a good office Harvey. I had a few in mind."

He pulled her closer to him, so her chest was resting against his and they were almost nose-to-nose. "How about the one next to mine? Swanky enough for you?"

She smiled widely and kissed the tip of his nose. "It's a start. I can always move the wall if I need it to be bigger. You don't need all that space anyway." He laughed. She was impossible, but he loved it. "So that's agreed then?" He kissed her softly. "Agreed." She returned the kiss, as she shifted her position to be on top of him. "Good. I think that's been a very productive morning."

He flashed her a devilish smile, before leaning in for another kiss. "I think we can achieve much more this morning Donna. Much, much, more." She had no intention of arguing with him, as she let herself get lost in him completely.

…..

It was later the following week that Harvey and Mike had time for a long overdue night enjoying a decent steak. The food had long been eaten and they'd moved on to the scotch section of the evening.

"So, how much do I need to worry about this best man's speech?" Mike tried to keep his enquiry casual. Harvey grinned. "The casual tone doesn't fool me. You're shit scared aren't you?!"

Mike scowled. "Nope. I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Harvey finished the last of his drink. "No, I would. I wouldn't do it to Rachel." They shared a smile. Life was finally good and Harvey signalled the waiter for another round of drinks.

"I popped my head in next door earlier. The office is looking great." Donna had taken great care to select every piece of furniture for her new office and as it had started to take shape, it had grown more and more suited for her. Harvey smiled. "It does."

Mike hesitated before asking his next question. "Are you sure she's ready to come back next week?" Harvey sighed. Truthfully, he had no idea, but it wasn't his decision. "It's what she wants Mike and we need to support that."

Harvey felt torn about the situation. He missed Donna being at the firm, but he also worried about her putting herself in that environment before she was truly ready. Hell, going to Mike's office still unsettled him. He couldn't imagine the emotions Donna must feel and how it could affect her in the future.

Mike sensed Harvey's unease and tried to lighten the mood. "So, Louis suggested a pre-wedding male bonding session."

"I am never going mudding. Ever." Harvey responded instantly, with a smile. He was going to take the rest of the night off from his worries, as he reached for the fresh scotch that had just been placed in front of him.

"Oh, you should also be thinking tactically Harvey. About the best man's speech," Mike commented, which was met with a confused expression from his friend.

"You don't want me feeling the need to get payback when I have to give one for you!" He followed the comment with a smirk and Harvey laughed. _Damn kid_ , he thought.

…..

They rode the elevator up to the 50th floor in silence, Harvey glancing at Donna. "I'm fine Harvey," she murmured without turning her head. "As long as you'll talk to me if you are ever not fine."

She turned to him then and smiled, running a hand down his cheek. "I will." He smiled and put his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. "Good," he whispered, as he kissed her softly. It was an all too brief kiss and he grumbled, as she moved back. "Professionalism at work Mr Managing Partner. We had a deal remember?"

He pulled a disgusted face, as the elevator pinged at their floor. "Move it Mister," she teased, pushing him playfully out in to the entrance of the firm.

They walked together side-by-side to their adjacent offices and Harvey hovered behind her as she stepped across the threshold of hers for the first time since it had been finished. She glanced around, taking it in and smiled, walking across to the horribly expensive marble-style desk she'd had to have, despite the price tag. Harvey leaned against the doorframe watching her. She looked happy and that filled him with a joy he hadn't known was possible.

Her eyes met his and she smiled. "It's perfect." She was right. It was perfect and he'd never felt more proud. "Don't you have a job to do?" He followed his quip with a wink, before disappearing next door.

Sitting down behind her desk, Donna drew a breath in and exhaled slowly, easing the butterflies in her stomach. _Fresh start_ , she thought to herself.

A tap at the door caused her to raise her head to find Mike standing there. "Hey Mike, what can I do for you?" He crossed the room and leaned by the window ledge. "I just wanted to say welcome back Donna. We've missed you."

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Despite the slight unease she still had, it was true; she had missed being here, being a part of the PSL team.

"Great office Donna. Pity about your choice of neighbour though!" She laughed lightly. So much had changed in their lives since they'd met Mike and yet now she couldn't imagine not knowing him. He was family now and she loved how much he loved Harvey. It had been good for both of them.

"As long as he keeps the noise down and shares the scotch, it'll work out fine," she replied with a smile.

Mike hesitated a little, his hands in his pockets. "Donna, if you need anything, just let me know, or Amy said she'd help you with anything you need while you settle in."

Nodding, she started to unpack the small personal items form her bag. "I will. Thanks." Before the atmosphere became awkward, she changed the subject. "Ready for the big day? Not long now!"

He beamed at the mention of it. "Honestly, I don't know why we waited this long Donna."

"Everything worked out how it was supposed to. Just enjoy it," she replied. He knew she was right.

"Oh, and we have a welcome back gift for you, but I think Rachel is bringing it by later. Shout if you need anything." With that he left. Donna sat in her chair for a few minutes, letting herself start to relax. She could do this job and she was going to be fantastic at it. The ping of her emails caught her attention and she chuckled at the new message waiting to be opened. It was from Harvey.

\- _It is compulsory that the managing partner buys you lunch on your first day back. 1 p.m.?_

She shook her head. If he was going to be a constant distraction, she'd have to consider moving offices.

…..

It was late. Much later than he'd intended staying and Harvey was annoyed. He now had an incredible woman waiting for him and he resented the current client who was causing him to work late. Donna had left an hour ago and he was determined to be crawling in to bed next to her by midnight.

"Still here Harvey?" He looked up at Louis and pulled a face. "I'm thrilled as you can imagine. Anything wrong?"

His fellow partner shook his head. "No, all fine. I just wanted to make a start on something for Esther. She's keeping me quite busy at the moment." He took a seat on Harvey's couch, as his friend passed him a drink, before sitting himself.

"Donna seems to be adjusting to being back. The difference she's made in a week is astonishing. Well, actually, I suppose it isn't. It s Donna after all."

Harvey nodded. Donna had already laid out a hiring strategy and structure for the firm, setting out the priority areas of the firm needing to expand, suggested pros and cons of various structures and hires, as well as a mentoring programme for staff to reinforce the idea that the firm took care of its own. All in one week. The only downside from Harvey's perspective was that he couldn't look up from his desk and always see her. He missed that.

"She's determined to prove to everyone that she is right for the job."

"Because of her relationship with you?" He always appreciated it when Louis cut through the bullshit. "Yes and no. Regardless of what I have with her, some people will always talk. She wants to make her mark, no matter what anyone is saying."

Louis nodded. It made sense. Donna would never want to rely on Harvey or be seen as succeeding simply because of him. Harvey surprised him then. "Thank you Louis."

"What for?"

He sipped his drink slowly. "For recommending Dr Anderson. He's been a huge help to her." Louis beamed. "I'm glad; anything that helps all of us to leave the past behind where it belongs. How about you Harvey? How are you handling it? I still find it hard to think about that night and I imagine it's even harder for you."

Harvey considered the question. He hadn't really talked about how he was feeling about everything that had happened with anyone other than his new therapist. "I'm okay Louis. Trying not to be overly protective has been a challenge, especially now she's back here, but it's getting easier. I admit life seems too good right now. Do you find yourself waiting for someone to try and screw us too, or is it just me?"

Louis chuckled and finished his drink. "I know what you mean, although I'm still working on the whole good life package." Harvey gave him a sympathetic look and Louis smiled nervously. "I'm going to call Sheila. I miss her and since what happened to Donna, I've found that it isn't Tara that I'm thinking about. It's Sheila."

Harvey remained silent. He knew Louis's personal life was more Donna's area of expertise, but his gut told him that Sheila was a better match for Louis than the pregnant woman he barely knew. "Then you should call her Louis. See how it goes. Maybe invite her to Mike and Rachel's wedding."

His friend smiled, seemingly caught up by images in his head. "Maybe," he murmured.

Harvey knew he'd wanted to get home, but this time with Louis was important. He nodded to his friend's empty glass. "Want another one?" Louis nodded, gratefully accepting the company.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Mike enquired from the door. Before Harvey could comment, he wandered over to the drinks, picked up a glass and poured himself one, as Harvey did the same for himself and Louis.

As they both sat down around Harvey's glass coffee table, they shared a smile. Louis raised his glass. "To the future." It sounded good to Harvey.

…..

Donna smiled, her eyes still closed, as Harvey's arms slipped around her waist that night. "Enjoy your male bonding session? Did Louis talk you in to going mudding?"

He knew she was kidding, but he punished her anyway, moving his cold feet on to hers. She wriggled in his grasp and he smiled against her neck in satisfaction. "I'll leave that to you," he answered, dropping a kiss behind her ear.

"This week been okay?" She turned in his arms, her own slipping around his waist. She frowned a little. "You don't think it's gone okay?" He shook his head vehemently and brushed his hand through her hair. "No, I do. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't pushing yourself too hard."

She kissed him gently. "I'm fine. I just want to start moving forward. Okay?" He nodded, holding her close. "Okay."

…..

Gretchen gestured to a passing waiter for another round of drinks and Donna laughed. "You mean business tonight, don't you Gretchen?!"

The ladies of PSL were out for a much needed ladies night. There were no cheesy pre-wedding veils or provocative outfits, but the night was also serving as a celebration of Rachel's last few weeks as a single woman. The older woman smirked and finished her current drink. "If you are going to do something, then do it properly Red."

"I'll drink to that," Katrina replied, raising her glass to Gretchen, before turning to Rachel and asking her about the caterer she was using for her wedding.

As the night wore on, Donna and Rachel found themselves briefly alone and Rachel smiled, happy to be sharing better times with her closest friend, especially as Donna seemed so much brighter these days. She'd been holding back on grilling her, but a few cocktails and the light-hearted modd of the evening made her cheekier. "So, things with Harvey are going well?"

Donna laughed. "Is that your subtle way of asking about my sex life Rach? I can see right through you!"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be subtle," Rachel added, with a wink. Donna shook her head, deep down loving this playful banter with Rachel. There hadn't been nearly enough of it in recent years. She raised an eyebrow and her lips curved in to a mischievous smile. "I think you could say that we are both very satisfied with how things are going between us. It's new, but it feels right. I admit that I sometimes still can't quite believe it."

Rachel gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm pleased for you Donna. You both deserve to be happy."

"We all do Rach," Donna corrected her. "Oh, and when you become Mrs Ross, don't think I'll let you forget about the occasional night out with Harriet Specter!"

Rachel laughed. "Shouldn't that be Donna Specter?" They both continued to laugh, as they were re-joined by Katrina and Gretchen. "I think it's time for another round of drinks," Donna declared.

"Really ladies. I'd have expected you to be doing this evening properly." They turned at the voice behind them to find Jessica approaching, flanked by a couple of barmen, each carrying an ice bucket containing two bottles of champagne. Gretchen smirked. "I like your style Ms Pearson."

Jessica gave a broad smile and reached for a freshly poured glass of bubbly. "So, time to fill me in on all the gossip. And I mean all of it!" She winked and the others laughed. It was going to be a memorable evening.

…..

 _That's all for now, but I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to address Donna's position at the firm in this story, as way back in chapter one, she was wanted to talk to Harvey about it. As much as I love Donna as COO, I do think it's a bit unrealistic and were she a strong Director of Personnel / HR / Management, it would still be an important role and more realistic in light of her experience than COO. Also, apologies for those hoping for some kinkier scenes. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to write those, so leave them to more capable, creative individuals on here! Keep the feedback coming! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Sunday everyone! I've had this written for a few weeks, but only just had time to type it up. Although there will be an epilogue (which is already written too), this is the last chapter of Stay With Me. I admit, this being my very first fanfic story, I'm finding it hard to let go of it, but I hope you'll all enjoy both this last chapter and the epilogue when I post it. As always, I'd love to know what you think and thanks for the support.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

The venue was buzzing with noisy chatter and activity. The sounds of champagne corks popping, as bottles were opened and the constant chatter of people laughing and talking filled the early autumn day.

Mike and Rachel were talking happily to guests who passed them on their way in to the beautifully decorated space, smiles on their faces.

In the room next door, Harvey put his arms around Donna's waist and pulled her closer to him. She laughed, as she met his kiss, her hands moving around his neck. After a few stolen moments, she broke the kiss. "Harvey, there's a room full of people out there. We should go and join them."

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "Not yet."

"Harvey…." She had her disapproving tone on, but he wasn't conceding today. "It's all in hand Donna. I gave clear instructions that this room was ours."

She smiled, wider than before, her eyes sparkling, as the warm sun came in through the floor to ceiling windows. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Harvey ran a hand up her back, before pulling her even closer. "Because I wanted ten minutes alone with my wife."

She leaned in to him, feeling the thrill at hearing his words. "Sounds fair to me," she murmured, kissing him softly, as she felt his other hand against her cheek, gently tilting her head, the feeling of the cool gold band against her skin making her smile.

As they broke apart, she met his rich brown eyes. "I love you." His eyes softened further at her words and she enjoyed seeing the love that shone out of them; the love that was only for her. "I love you too," he replied, taking in the sight of her in his arms. He still couldn't quite believe it. _My wife. How the hell did I manage that?!_

"So, what were these instructions of yours Harvey?"

He smiled. "That I get ten minutes after the ceremony, in this room, with my wife. Just us. No interruptions. Nobody else. Before we go out there and everyone wants to claim your attention."

She suddenly felt incredibly emotional; more so than she had at any point that day. She'd even joked to Rachel, that people would think Rachel was the one getting married due to how emotional she was compared to Donna, as they'd prepared that morning. Yet now she and Harvey were together, away from everyone, it started to hit her. Harvey saw the shift in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

She nodded and kissed his jawline lightly. "You're stuck with me now you know Donna." She stroked the back of his neck; something she knew calmed him. "I do know that. It sounds good to me."

He held her tightly, amazed that a little over a year ago he had almost lost her and yet now they were here. "It was Mike's advice," he murmured in to her hair. She frowned. "What was?"

"Taking ten minutes. It was something Robert told him. Otherwise the day moves past in a minute and you've had no time alone." Donna smiled. It was sound advice, although she had every intention of spending as much time next to him today as possible. They'd always been a team after all. Today was going to be no different.

There was a gentle tapping at the door. "This is your two minute call guys. Oh, and Louis is making a beeline for your mother Harvey, so you may want to stop him."

Harvey shook his head. It was going to be a long day. He looked back at Donna and finally really took her in. "God, you look so beautiful Donna."

She ran her hands up the lapels of his three-piece suit. "You're looking pretty good too Mister." She kissed him again and felt him smile against her lips, before he deepened it. When they finally broke apart, he huffed childishly, knowing their ten minutes was up.

"Time to go. There are family and friends waiting to tell me how fabulous I look! Plus I'm starving and will not be one of those brides who doesn't actually eat at her own wedding!"

He laughed and reached for her hand. "Lead on boss," he said with a smile.

…..

As they stepped through in to the main dining area of The Boathouse in Central Park, Donna smiled. It was perfect. She'd known exactly what she wanted and wasn't disappointed. The sunny autumn day meant that the boating lake in Central Park reflected the sun and the falling leaves that were caught in the breeze, fell on to its surface like confetti.

The tables were set and decorated tastefully, with a minimal central floral display on each one in pale pinks. The champagne was flowing and the pianist in the corner was playing one of her favourite pieces of music. It wasn't a huge wedding by New York standards, but it was enough for them, attended by family, friends and some loyal long-standing clients of the firm.

Harvey glanced around and looked impressed, it being the first time he'd been able to see the whole place finished. "Maybe you should go in to wedding planning Donna. This place looks fantastic!"

"It could be a fun side-line. Donna Paulsen-Specter: Wedding Planner Extraordinaire!" He grinned like an idiot at hearing her refer to herself that way, as she knew he would.

Mike and Rachel approached them and offered their warm congratulations. "Bet you're feeling relieved you didn't screw me in your Best Man's speech now, aren't you Harvey? I told you being tactical was a wise move."

Harvey sighed. "Do you keep forgetting that I could just fire you whenever I want?"

They walked together and started to greet their guests; Harvey maintaining his hold on Donna's hand. Only a few moments later, he felt a tugging on his jacket and he looked down to find Emma trying to get his attention. He smiled at his niece and picked her up. "Look Donna, it's our favourite flower girl."

The little girl giggled in his arms. "I'm the only flower girl Uncle Harvey."

"Well, that's because no one else matched up to you Emma. We chose the best. Right?" He looked to Donna, who put on her serious face, as she directed her gaze to Emma. "That's right. No one else could compete with you sweetie."

Katie appeared with Marcus and took her daughter from Harvey. "I think they want you both for photos," she explained. Donna saw the colour drain from Harvey's face a little. The idea of posing was not hugely appealing to him. She squeezed his hand. "Relax, it'll be a few minutes and then that's it. You'll be glad we have them in 30 years."

He smiled and followed her, as Mike and Rachel followed behind. Central Park was an ideal setting for photos, which had been another reason Donna and Harvey had settled on The Boathouse, which had always been a favourite place of Donna's. It had allowed to them get married, have their reception and their photos all in one beautiful setting.

Once the shots of the wedding party had been taken, the others left Donna and Harvey on their own to have the final pictures taken. As they walked back towards the restaurant's main entrance, Rachel threaded her arm through Mike's. "Bringing back good memories?"

Rachel smiled at Mike's question and leaned in to his side. "Of course. It feels as if it were yesterday." Mike smiled at his wife, as they made their way back inside. "It's so good to see them happy Rach. After everything that happened…."

She nodded, knowing Mike was still affected by his part in what had happened to Donna, even though it hadn't been his fault. "It is, but it's in the past, especially now he's in prison. They can truly move on and put it behind them and so can we." He smiled and pulled her towards him. "You are a very wise woman Mrs Ross."

"Oh, I know," she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "Now, come on Mr Best Man. We have guests to keep happy."

…..

The afternoon slowly became the early evening, as the delicious meal was concluded, everyone commenting on just how good it was. True to his word, Mike's speech was both heartfelt and funny, but avoided anything too humiliating, as tempted as he had been to make Harvey feel uncomfortable.

Once everyone had spoken, Harvey tapped his glass and stood up. Donna bit her lip, suddenly a little nervous. She'd been unsure whether he'd say anything or not. She had left it entirely up to him and hadn't asked him. Once he had silence, Harvey took a breath.

"I'm going to keep this brief. I simply wanted to extend both mine and Donna's thanks for joining us today and for your support over the years, whether that be professional, or personal, or both." He caught Jessica's eyes at that and she smiled. "I imagine quite a few of you never expected to be here at my wedding and I promise you that, had it not been for meeting Donna, you wouldn't be!"

He paused and caught Donna's smile from her seat at his side, returning it with one of his own. "The first time I met her, she told me it was my lucky day, because it was the day I got to meet Donna. I'm not sure even she realised how true that was. I'd always known what I needed to achieve to be successful in my career. It's only now that I know that I needed Donna to be the best man I could be. You may still think I'm a pain in the ass, especially you Louis, but I guarantee you, I would not be the man I am now without her."

Louis smiled broadly from his seat next to Jessica, as Sheila squeezed his arm affectionately, from her place on the other side of him.

"We've survived a lot of tough times, but we've come through stronger and I know I'll always be a stronger man with her beside me."

Mike looked at Rachel and smirked. Emotional Harvey was still a rare sight in public, but he was so pleased that his friend had finally made it to be as happy as he was himself.

Harvey turned to Donna, his glass in his hand. "I'd like to thank my wife, for always supporting me, for never being afraid to tell me when I'm wrong and for always having faith in me….To Donna."

The room stood and echoed his toast, glasses raised, before clapping. Harvey released the breath he'd been holding and took his seat, turning to Donna. "How'd I do?" She smiled, her eyes watery and kissed him in response. "I'll show you just how well I think you did later," she whispered in his ear, a wicked grin on her face; one that set his pulse racing.

…..

Following the food, the evening party started to kick in and Harvey found himself at the bar with Jessica. He still missed her at the firm, but now that the newly christened Specter Litt was doing well, he felt he'd made her proud. She passed him a scotch and raised her own.

"Congratulations again Harvey. It really is about time." He smiled and sipped his drink, as his eyes found Donna across the room, dancing with her father. "Thanks Jessica. I'm glad you and Jeff could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Family always comes first Harvey." They talked comfortably for a few minutes, exchanging news and business rumours, before Jeff appeared to steal Jessica for a dance. Harvey smiled, predicting it wouldn't be too long until the next wedding. They were all suddenly growing up. He cast his eyes around the room, seeing family and friends all together and he truly knew how lucky he was.

"I do still think you're a pain in the ass Harvey." He turned to see Louis next to him and raised his eyebrows. "Just not as often as I used to," his friend concluded. "I'll take that Louis." Exchanging a smile, Harvey nodded towards Sheila. "Sheila seems happy. Everything working out for her at Columbia?"

Louis nodded, telling Harvey how good things were between them, especially the last few months, since Sheila had left Harvard to move to New York. "I feel very lucky Harvey."

"I'm glad Louis."

They surveyed the room together and were soon joined by Mike. "Pretty decent party Harvey. Especially the free bar!" Harvey raised his eyes, as if irritated by a small child. "I'll see you later," he stated, before crossing the room to Donna.

"Do you mind if I cut in Jim?" Donna's father smiled. His relationship with Harvey had become so much better than it had been, for the simple reason that he knew how much he loved his daughter. "Of course not," he replied, kissing Donna on the cheek and moving away towards some of Donna's family.

Harvey pulled Donna easily in to his arms, their foreheads touching and closed his eyes. "I didn't think you would be doing any more dancing tonight," she murmured. "I'm making an exception for you and it means I get you to myself for a few minutes."

She closed her eyes too and leaned in to him, enjoying how her whole body immediately relaxed at their contact. Part of her still couldn't quite believe where they were. "So….we got married," she stated, playful amusement edging her words.

"We did," he replied simply, a hand stroking the small of her back. "You having a good time?" She looked at him and smiled. "I am. You?"

He nodded his answer, words not quite seeming adequate enough. "We have some great people in our lives and we are all here together."

She smiled, loving seeing how relaxed and happy he was. "Yes, we do," she murmured, as she brushed her lips against his. She was certain she would never tire of kissing him. His arms tightened around her instinctively.

As he broke the kiss a few moments later, he brushed his nose against hers. "As great as tonight is, how long do we have to stay before it's acceptable for us to leave? Because I really need to be alone with you."

She pecked his lips and tilted her head, as if in serious thought. "It's a good question. I think we have to stick around, but I'm very much looking forward to my husband taking me home later."

She saw his smile widen at the term, just as she knew it would. "Oh, we're not going home Donna. Not tonight." She laughed. "What did you do Harvey?"

He kissed her again lightly. "We may not be going away just yet, but we do have the weekend at the penthouse of The Four Seasons." Donna raised her eyes. "That's rather indulgent, even for you!" She knew exactly how much that would have cost him.

"Well, I'm only going to get married once Donna. May as well go all in." She wasn't going to argue with that and secretly she'd always wanted to see the inside of that penthouse suite.

…..

As guests started to leave later that evening, Harvey's brother wandered up to him and gave him a warm hug. "We're going to take the kids back to the hotel. They've exhausted themselves today, but we'll see you before we leave the city. Congratulations Harvey. It's good to see you happy."

"Thanks Marcus." He gave Katie a quick kiss, as she held a sleepy Emma in her arms. "I don't want to leave. I'm not tired," she murmured, her eyes drooping. Donna smiled and gave her brother and sister-in-law a hug goodbye.

"We're going to go too honey," his mother said, as she walked up to them. He hugged her tightly. "Goodnight Mom." She kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy for you both," she replied warmly. There had been a time when she'd never have imagined sharing such a special day with him. Turning to Donna, Lily put her arms around her. "We must see you before Thanksgiving, alright?"

"Absolutely Lily."

Despite Harvey's desire to leave the party early, they were inevitably amongst the last ones there, ensuring they'd thanked everyone for coming.

Among the last to leave were, of course, their PSL family, all together to share a final celebratory drink, before Harvey finally pulled his wife in to a car that Ray had kindly arranged. Donna had pointed out to Harvey early on in the planning that Ray was hardly going to be able to come to the wedding and drive them as well.

Once in the back of the car, Harvey closed his eyes. "How do people have huge weddings with even more guests? I can't imagine it. I'm exhausted!"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "You better not be too exhausted Mister. I have plans that involve you being very much awake tonight."

He opened his eyes and flashed her his sexiest smile. "Believe me, I've conserved energy, just for you," he whispered, as he kissed her deeply.

…..

Harvey awoke in the early hours of the morning and reached across the bed for Donna, only to find it was empty. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Donna?"

Casting his eyes towards the terrace running alongside the bedroom part of the suite, he caught sight of her outside, the breeze catching her hair. He stood up and looked for his shirt, before realising Donna was wearing it and so simply wrapped himself in the sheet.

She heard the sound of the door sliding open and smiled. "I was coming back to bed. I just wanted to take in the view from up here. I love the city at night."

He moved behind her and wrapped her in the sheet with him and she laughed, as he kissed her neck. "As spectacular as the view is Donna, it's freezing out here, so I'm afraid I insist on us going back to bed, so we can warm up…." His voice was low and heavy with desire and she managed to turn around in his arms.

He noticed her thoughtful look and tilted his head. "What is it?" She leaned against him and he tightened his arms around her. "I don't want to waste a single moment from now on Harvey. Okay?"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. After everything they'd been through to be there together, he had no intention of wasting it either.

"We won't. I promise Donna." She raised her head, meeting his loving gaze and she knew it was the truth. They were going to cherish every single moment together.

….

 _So, that's the last chapter of Stay With Me. I'd been trying to suggest that we'd be heading for Mike and Rachel's wedding and then surprise with it being Donna and Harvey's instead, but I'm not sure I pulled off that twist! I'll tweet some of my photos of The Boathouse from last month, as it's such a lovely venue and I like the idea of Donna and Harvey getting married there. I thought I'd save the Epilogue, mainly as I'm not quite ready to say farewell to my first story yet! Do let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! :)_


	18. Epilogue

**Okay, I was going to save posting this for a while, but as it is written and typed, I thought I may as well post it and say a fond farewell to this, my first ever fanfic. I've truly loved writing it from the first word to the last. Special final thanks to Wafa, without whom I may never have giving this Suits fan fiction writing a go! I hope you like this short little epilogue and do let me know what you think of this and/or the story as a whole. I'm thinking I may actually read it all as one now it's complete. Although, you never know, I might return to it in a sequel one day!**

 **...**

 **Epilogue**

The air was crisp and the light snowfall crunched under their feet. It was going to snow again soon; Donna could feel it in the air and tightened her scarf securely around her neck.

Harvey was quietly pouring a couple of shots of scotch next to her and she silently watched him from her place by his side. She knew these visits were always precious to him and she tried to be respectful, letting him set the tone.

He raised one of the glasses in front of him. "Merry Christmas Dad," he whispered, trying to keep his emotions under control. No matter how many years passed, it still saddened him how soon he'd lost his father, how much he'd missed out on in Harvey's life.

Donna threaded her arm through his. "You okay?" Her voice was quieter too and he nodded in response, reaching for the other glass on top of the headstone and drinking that one too. "Yeah, I'm okay. I miss him. I wish he was here to share in everything."

"I do too," she whispered, as her eyes glanced to her right; her attention split.

At that moment, the other focus of Donna's attention ran up to Harvey's legs, arms outstretched and he smiled, picking their little girl up off the ground and in to his arms. Her woolly hat was askew and he adjusted it, tweaking her noise to make her giggle. Donna smiled. She never failed to feel emotional at seeing the two of them together.

"Will there be more snow Daddy? When we get to Uncle Marcus's house?" Her eyes, perfect copies of his own, twinkled with excitement.

"It's coming sweetie. You can feel it in the air," he replied. She scrunched her five-year old nose up at that and looked to her mother. "That sounds silly Mommy." Donna laughed.

She looked at Harvey. "Are you ready to go, or we could meet you at the car?" He smiled. "It's fine. We should get going so we don't arrive too late. We need to get ready for Santa coming, don't we Olivia?"

"Will Santa know where I am Daddy, because I'm not at home?" Her forehead crinkled in a frown that reminded him of Donna and he held her a little tighter against him. "Of course! Santa knows everything."

"Do you promise?"

He smiled, still in awe after five years, that he had helped make this intelligent, inquisitive little person. "I promise." He kissed her cheek gently and she giggled.

"We better go before the snow starts again," he commented to Donna, who nodded, retrieving the bottle of scotch and glasses from his father's headstone. She rested a hand lightly on the stone, her own silent gesture of affection for the man she wished she'd known better.

Harvey hoisted their daughter up, so she was more secure in his arms, as she wound her hands around his neck. Her gaze fell on the headstone and she gave a little wave. "Bye Grandpa. Merry Christmas."

Donna bit her lip and brushed the tears away that came to her eyes at the sentiment. Glancing at Harvey, she saw the emotion in his eyes and his voice cracked a little as he spoke, somewhat overcome. "Come on you. There is food to be eaten and stockings to hang when we get to Uncle Marcus's house. You did remember the stockings right?"

She shook her head and pulled a face, as if appalled by the question. "Of course Daddy." He smiled and Donna put her arm around him, as they walked together towards their car, the keys already in her hand.

As their little girl continued to chatter excitedly about Christmas, Donna smiled, catching Harvey's gaze and he kissed her softly; neither of them needing to say anything; the love between them, not only always clear, but only growing stronger each day.

 **THE END**

…..

 _I hope you enjoyed Stay With Me. Let me know what you think and thanks for all the support. You help make writing even more fun!_


End file.
